


【EC/狼队】圣吉诺莎医院（无能力医务AU）

by Fei_chu



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Doctor Charles, M/M, hospital au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 13,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fei_chu/pseuds/Fei_chu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>作者有话说：本人的第二篇文，还是希望大家多提意见，写文是一个美妙的过程，鸡血与痛苦齐飞，但对人物的爱总能让我坚持下去。看到自己想表达的东西通过大脑的思考，变换为直观的文字，传递给大家。非常有成就感，我很享受它，也希望大家喜欢。</p><p>这篇文概括来说就是脑外科医生Charles和商界大佬Erik甜甜蜜蜜臭不要脸的谈恋爱过程。外加急症创伤科主任Logan和急救外勤队队长Scott欲言还休大家恨不得人人都当摁头党的纯情恋爱故事【快滚~~~</p><p>故事大体是发生在医院里，本人不是读医的，对医院的各种了解除了医务剧外只有靠祖父母给我的印象、维基和百度了，如有错误，请一定提出。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**章一**

 

没人能说清圣吉诺莎医院的一天到底是从什么时候开始的。这太难了，她几乎不眠不休的在拯救生命，人们来的时候心怀希望，走的时候却各有感怀。但她一直就在这里，没有人能撼动她，无数的生命重生于此，无数的生命终结于此，所有来来往往的人都是过客，只有她屹立在这里。对患者来说，她是苍茫大海中的明灯，而自己是驾驶孤舟的旅人；对医生来说，她是矗立在狂风暴雨中的灯塔，而他们是守塔人。

Charles是这里最忠实的守塔人之一，他从实习医生开始就在这里了。圣吉诺莎像个长者一样，目睹了他的成长，他的欢乐、悲伤、绝望、希望。他将所有的感情都留在了这里，他爱这座被护城河围绕的已经经历过百年风雨的医院。他会带着自己以及他最爱人的梦想，一直陪伴着她。

对Charles来说今天开始于凌晨4：00。他在办公室休息了三个小时，然后开始了自己的第二轮值班。作为一个医生，他早就被永久的剥夺了睡安稳觉的权力，他是被一个急症室电话叫醒的。

 

“男性，34岁，不明原因倒在路边，头部撞到了街沿。过路人打的911，已经初步检查了，没有其他外伤，心率正常，没有喝酒……他的钱包不见了，但身份证在上衣口袋里。”急症室的门“碰”的一下被撞开。

Logan早已等在那边，他无意外的看到那个男孩，不好意思，对方是个成年人，但Logan就是喜欢叫他男孩，然后恶趣味的欣赏下对方恼怒的神情。对了，那个男孩冷静的开始叙述病人状况各项指标数据。Logan示意可以由他接手了，他们一起将患者移动到病床上，Logan用手电筒找了一下患者的瞳孔。

“呼叫Dr. Xavier！” Logan只对护士说了一句话。

那个男孩明显有些意外，“他中风了？”

“他怎么了是我们的事情，现在，你需要回到岗位上去。这里平均三分钟就会有一个急救电话，就算是在这操蛋的凌晨四点。所以，你去干你的活，而我去干我的，你看怎么样？男孩！” Logan似乎对这个问题感到很恼火。

对方对他的反应明显感到了惊吓，他盯着Logan看了几秒转身走了。同车的急救护士在他的身后对着Logan比了一个中指。Logan没有理睬，Charles已经下来了，他转身投入抢救，这个人脑溢血了，需要立即手术。

 

“他可真混蛋，Scott！”急救护士对着对面沉默不语的急救队长说。

Scott耸了耸肩，“你知道的，他们这些医生，他们总这样。觉得别人比他们差远了，别放在心上，Lily。Dr. Howlett人不坏，他只是脾气不好。”刚刚被吼过的男孩，一脸的无所谓，好像他习惯了。

“说实话，Scott。那个混蛋为什么就对你那么混蛋？”Lily明显不想结束这个话题，“上次我和Mike一起当班，我们送进去一个被飞起的玩具车打中腹部的女孩儿，他在紧急处理的时候还能发现Mike的阑尾炎，Mike捡回了一条命。他怎么就是看你不顺眼？你抢了他女朋友吗？”说到这里，女性的本能立马被激发了。“天哪！”她叫了起来，“不会是真的吧？我听说精神科的Jean可是医院里95%男人的梦中情人！她上周不是和你一起喝了咖啡？快说说，说说嘛！”

Scott就快举手投降了。他没法和Lily解释，因为他自己都一团乱，女人的想象力太可怕了！偶遇的咖啡能被发散到Logan和他是情敌，还只转了一个弯就连上了今天，Scott败给她了。他选择闭嘴，还好他们及时到达了目的地，一位老人把脚卡在了下水道里，消防员需要急救医护人员的帮助，Scott的一天就快结束了。

 

Logan那边可就没有那么幸运了。患者只有34岁，但是他中风了，很不幸。医务处以最快的速度在联系家属，他现在躺在手术室里，Charles接手了他，他挺幸运的。手术过程中，出现了心脏房颤，Charles解决了。半小时后，又开始了脑部肿胀。最终他挺了过来，除了他的头盖骨目前得呆在他的胃里之外，为此Charles不得不让护士紧急呼叫普外的Ororo。

Charles走出手术室的时候，患者的家属已经等在外面了。他为他们讲述了情况，这对夫妻看着非常紧张，Charles安抚了他们。

“只要醒过来他就会有很大改善，但他也有一定几率再也醒不过来，我们设定的时间是48个小时，他会待在重症监护室里，我们会密切注意他脑部的情况。”Charles的声音轻柔但是坚定，对方在他的声音里找回了一点儿镇定。

Charles让护士带他们去办理手续和填表格，他们只能在监护室外看着他们的儿子。安排好后，Charles转身准备离开。

“非常感谢，”那位母亲说道，“非常感谢你给了他机会，Dr. Xavier。”

Charles报以微笑，“他是自己做到的，您的儿子非常坚强，祝他好运。”

 

Charles走过医院的中央大道，他需要去餐厅。他边走边拿出来手机，时间是早上9:47。太阳早已高挂于空中，阳光通过透明的玻璃顶洒进了中央大厅。Charles站在二楼的空中走道里傻笑。

——我起床了，为什么家里的冰箱好像永远不会空？我们有请什么隐形管家吗？E   7:48

——我在路上了，我希望你手术结束后做的第一件事情是喝牛奶吃早饭，而不是看手机和继续手术。E   8:32

——到办公室了，别忽略上一条！E   8:58

 

Charles笑着看完，还没来得急回复就被吓了一跳。

“你看上去简直像一个高中女生！”Logan突然出现在他的旁边，Charles白了他一眼，开始思考怎么回复。

“快拿去！我的手和时间价值两百万美元一年，你的早餐不值这个价！”Logan把一个三明治和一盒牛奶扔给Charles。

Charles突然间开始大笑，“天哪！天哪！他竟然发消息给你了！我发誓我已经在去餐厅的路上了！”

这次换Logan开始翻白眼了。“你在去的路上就会被绑架然后开始巡房，这种事情比你正常吃到早餐发生的次数还要多！我求求你们两个人了！你俩谈个恋爱为什么要折磨我？我又不是你保姆！Erik这是在惩罚我！他舍不得惩罚你，他就来折磨我！”Logan太气愤了，但他似乎对此无可奈何。

Charles不得不安慰他，Erik有时候就是那么混蛋。他迅速拆开三明治和牛奶，开始吃了起来，说实话，他真的有点儿饿了。他只能边吃边说，尽管这不太得体，“你看，Logan，我们俩必须为了这个事情联合起来，Erik有时候担心过度了！我不会因为不吃饭就昏倒的，上次只是个意外，我们得让他明白我很健康。”

“他当然知道你很健康！他都快把你的体检频率提高到两个月一次了。他就是喜欢折磨我，他怪我没发现你上次生病了，他是怎么说来着？”Logan开始愤恨的叙述，“‘你是个医生，Logan，动动你那充满不锈钢的脑子，Charles连续工作了52个小时，他还没有吃饭，我觉得三岁的孩子都知道这样会生病的！’”

Charles对此不得不再次抱歉：“Logan，我知道错了，我不该欺骗你说自己吃过了，也不该隐瞒我胃疼。但我是个医生，Logan，我不能放下病人。”

Logan不能对这个做出什么反驳，他只能说：“但我们必须先照顾好自己，对吗？不然病人都没人照顾了。”

Charles已经吃完了三明治，他吸着牛奶说：“你听上去真像Erik。”

这大大恶心了Logan，“别把我和那个变态相提并论，别再让他给我发消息了，我要屏蔽他！”

Charles差点儿被呛到，“你知道你是在说我的男朋友吧？”

Logan对“男朋友”这个词太头疼了，他一副受不了你的样子。“我休息时间到了，你最好在三分钟之内到达病房，迟到对那些孩子们来说可不是一个好榜样。”

下一秒，Charles已经开始飞奔，“谢谢你的早餐，Logan，两点来找我。”


	2. Chapter 2

**章二**

 

圣吉诺莎医院的这个上午还不错，至少对Charles来说，那群孩子们像他当年一样，急于证明自己。实习医生是一条很长的路，有时候你会发现，在感觉上它的时间要比你成为住院医生或者主治医生更长。这段时间承载的东西太多了，你会迅速成长，体会人类可以体会到的所有情感，它们都是以最极端最激烈的方式呈现于你面前，大部分人不是倒在医学名词或各种考试上，他们是倒在了强大的情感前。Charles是一位严格的老师，但他祝愿这些孩子在未来的几年里一切安好。

 

巡完房已经是12:30了，半小时后还有个会诊，16:00有台简单的手术，只要没有意外，Charles今天可以按时下班。会诊结束后，Charles向餐厅走去，但今天老天爷似乎就是不喜欢Charles去圣吉诺莎那漂亮的圆形穹顶餐厅，他被Shaw拦住了。

“没想到你是个懦夫，Dr. Xavier。”Shaw一如既往的非常欠揍，“这个患者有希望恢复，你的懦弱让他只能余生都坐在轮椅上度过。”

Charles对此眉毛都没皱一下，“请原谅，Dr. Shaw，我以为患者会这样是因为某些医生给他换了个比较具有经济学意义的髋关节而导致的。”

Shaw的脸一下子就红了，因为愤怒。“Lion犯了一个错误！他为此已经付出代价了，他不能再当医生这已经是最严厉的惩罚了！”

“这不是惩罚，他只是为自己的行为负责而已，Dr. Shaw。”Charles以非常冷的声音说到，“患者的心脏没法再承受一次手术，我不是心脏外科医生，你也不是，这是Dr. Morgan的判断。我选择支持对患者最有利的治疗方案，而不是为了一些可笑的赔偿金就忽悠患者再进行一次手术。”

“他的心脏没有坏到那种程度！Dr. Morgan太保守了，这就是为什么圣吉诺莎的心脏外科一直没法把约翰保罗医院从第一名上挤下来！”看看，这就是为什么Shaw在医院里的人缘差到都没人能一起吃饭的原因，他老是地图炮别人。

Charles不想继续纠缠了，“哦！抱歉！我不知道从什么时候开始，你已经是医院的董事了，开始计划心脏外科的宏伟未来了。这真是太了不起了，Dr. Shaw。不过恕我冒昧，比起管头管脚别人的科室，你是不是应该先把自己的人看看好？再有一次这种事故发生，再保守的人都会把你赶出医院的。不过，当然，要是你是董事的话可就不一样了。”说完Charles头也不回的走了。

Shaw被气的七窍生烟，他一直看不惯为什么一个毛头小子能被破格提为总住院医师，他手下优秀的人熬了七年都没有得到，这小子才四年！四年！现在他知道为什么了，因为这小子比他还混蛋。

 

Charles在2:15到了餐厅，他边排队边拿出手机。

——要去巡房了，早饭已吃，附上图片证明。C   10:03

这是他前面回复的。

——看来Logan还有点儿用处，我开完会了，今天可以准时下班，需要我来接你吗？E   11:36

——我六点再告诉你把，我怕有意外。另，我在排队吃午饭了！C   14:15

——等你。E   14:18

 

Logan站到了Charles的身后，他瞥了一眼Charles的手机，发出了一声嗤笑。Charles收起手机，对着Logan露出那种“你看看，我有个体贴的男朋友”的笑容。Logan嗤笑的更厉害了。他们坐在了靠窗的位置，Logan拿起一根薯条，似乎有话想说。

Charles看了他一眼说：“你的男孩怎么样了？”

Logan迅速放下了薯条，“我觉得他讨厌我，毕竟我老惹人厌。”

“你需要有点信心，看看我和Erik，我俩以前可以为了赢得老师一分的印象分而在走廊里打架。”Charles对此不可置否。

Logan没有回答，他似乎整个人都陷入了悲伤中，这很不常见，Charles必须做点儿什么。“你看，你俩除了工作就没有说过话，你可以试试在非工作时间去偶遇一下他。急救管理处的Angel很感激我上次救了她的奶奶，我可以去帮你要到Scott的值班安排表。”

Logan还是有些自暴自弃，“问题是我不知道该说什么，每次对着他我就没话讲，然后只能恶声恶气的让他快走。”

这次换Charles没法忍受了，“天哪！Logan，你是一个一天救很多人医生，你还是一个主任！你身材很好长的也不错，只要他不是恐同就会拜倒在你的白袍下的。”Charles想了想，“他不是恐同，对吧？”

Logan明显开始仔细思考这个问题了，“我，我不知道，他看着挺直，而且他讨厌我，他不会是看出来我是个同性恋了吧？他是不是因为这个讨厌我？”Logan听上去太绝望了，他的智商已经掉到了10。

Charles马上进行补救，“不，不，Logan，你要停止这么悲观，Scott看上去是个好人，你只需要多和他说说话就可以了。”

Logan还在这个情绪里出不来，他突然抬起眼睛看了Charles一眼，这一眼让Charles有些起鸡皮疙瘩，他好像被狼盯上了。“要不……”Logan有些迟疑，“要不，你下次去帮我试试，Scott到底直不直？”

Charles差点儿把手上的沙拉扣到Logan的头上，他要让Erik折磨这个傻瓜更加狠一点儿！！！

 

Charles在15:15到达了病房，Mary和她的妈妈在一起看童话书。看到Charles进来，Mary对他露出一个灿烂的笑容，她缺了几颗牙，但这丝毫不影响她的无忧无虑。

“我们要准备去太空了吗？”Mary问道。

“是的，我勇敢的姑娘。我们准备出发了。”Charles笑着回答，Mary的母亲感激的看着他。

“我们能摸到星星吗？”小姑娘有些兴奋。

“不，这次不会，亲爱的，好事不能一次做完，就好像甜甜圈要分好几口才吃完一样。我们今天只看看，下次，下次带你摸星星。”Charles走过去，摸着Mary的头说到，“我和你妈妈一起讨论下你等下穿哪件衣服好吗？”Mary点点头，开始专注于她的书。

Charles和Mary的母亲站在走廊里，后者不断透过病房门上的窗口看女儿。“Mary的病情不是很好，我们没法摘除全部的肿瘤。今天的手术只是让她的癫痫有所改善而已。”

Mary的母亲没有对Charles的话做任何回应。“她是个很棒的孩子，也许太棒了，上帝都喜欢她。”Charles没法回答这个。

“无论如何，”Mary的母亲又说到，“还是感谢你的努力，为她能在后面的日子里生活的好一点儿。”Charles和她一起看着在床上兴奋的打滚的姑娘。

 

下午16:30，手术开始了。Charles的手非常稳，他打开了Mary的颅脑，左边的半个大脑被肿瘤侵蚀的非常严重，化疗只是阻止它们向右脑蔓延路上的一小个障碍。Charles小心翼翼的挥动着手中的工具，即使是徒劳无功的暂时喘息，也是值得的！这个世界很美，Mary值得多待一会儿。他快速而准确的处理着引发癫痫的区域，他必须要快，Mary太小又经历了好多次化疗，身体承受不住长时间的麻醉。Charles做到了，才两个小时，他就已经关颅了，他一直待到头皮缝合完毕。Mary被推去了监护室，他走出去向一个母亲报告好消息，不管以后如何，这总是最好的事情。

 

他在半个小时后回到办公室，他坐下休息了三分钟，然后跳了起来！他忘记了！！！他忘记在手术前告诉Erik，他会晚，不需要他来接了！他慌忙找出手机，看到上面只有一条消息。

——我在停车场等你，多晚都可以。E   18:32

Charles没有内疚，因为他还没来得及感到内疚他就被爱包围了。他向后靠在椅子背上，让这种美妙的感觉围绕着他，他享受了一分钟，然后站起来拿起外套和包，走了出去。他要回家了。


	3. Chapter 3

**章三**

 

电梯在负四层打开，Charles从里面走了出来，一眼就看到那辆熟悉的车没有熄火。他走过去打开车门坐了进去，还没等他放下手中的包，驾驶座上的男人就凑了过来。一个棒极了的吻，他们吮吸着对方的嘴唇和舌头，将对对方的思念与爱融入进去，直到Erik不小心碰到了方向盘上的喇叭，他们才分开。

“嗨。”Charles气喘吁吁的打了个招呼。

“嗨。”Erik回答到。

他们对视了一会儿，Erik又凑了过去，他的手绕过Charles帮他把安全带拉了出来。“咔”的一声落了扣，Charles拉起他的手轻吻了一下，问道：“回家么？”

Erik有些不舍的抽出了手，挂上了档，“回家。”

 

到家后Charles直接进了浴室，Erik把他脱下的衣服挂到需要干洗的那一排里，然后脱下自己的。Charles在浴室的时间有点长，这很正常，不管圣吉诺莎有多现代多先进，医院总是一个很脏的地方，Charles每次从医院回来都会洗的比较久。Erik开始动手做晚饭了，希望八点半能吃上晚饭。当他处理到汤的时候，Charles进来了，他看了眼Erik手上的东西，从桌上拿起一个洋葱开始切。Erik看到后笑了起来。

“怎么了？”Charles有些疑惑，“你汤里不是一直喜欢放洋葱吗？”

Erik走过去，拿下Charles手中的刀。“你猜，Emma要是知道我让你在厨房动刀切洋葱，她会怎么说？”

“Emma？我在医院被她管就算了，她还能管道家里来不成？”Charles还是很疑惑。

Erik没有停止脸上的笑意，他接着说到：“她会这样说的，‘三百万！三百万！你这个蠢货！Charles的手值那么多，你竟然让他切洋葱？你这个可恶的十足的奸商！要是Charles的手受伤了，我会亲自挖了你的肾！’想象下吧，她会这样说吗？”

Charles愣了三秒钟，然后捂着肚子开始大笑起来，差点儿笑到地上去。“你竟然能这样被她指着鼻子骂？天哪！她真的这样说过是不是？她找过你？”

Charles笑的有些喘不过气，Erik耸了耸肩，“令人印象深刻，亲爱的。”他说到，边伸手帮Charles揉了揉肚子。“不过她说的有道理，你能帮我把烤箱热起来，以及把蛋处理了吗？”Erik问道。Charles抬头看了他一眼，走过去开始设定烤箱的温度。

Erik回身开始切洋葱，他的右手稳的如同一个医生，他切下的洋葱每片都恰到好处，他的右手从虎口开始到手腕有一条疤。

 

他们在八点半吃上饭了，这归功于Erik的速度，饭后Charles主动洗碗。“Emma不会认为我还需要保持手部皮肤的柔软，所以不能接触洗洁精吧？”

“这才是我的Charles，”Erik想着，“有时候他就是嘴上不饶人。”“不！”Erik说到，“她不需要，不过……”Erik走了过去，从背后抱住Charles，双手也伸进了水槽，“我需要。”

Charles轻笑起来，他们开始一起洗盘子。两个人四只手六个盘子一个水槽，但他们配合的很好。洗完最后一个的时候，Charles基本已经没有在洗了，因为Erik不断用舌头攻击他的耳朵，他再不放手盘子就要遭殃了。Charles扶着Erik的手臂，头完全仰了起来，Erik把最后一个盘子放好，双手搂上了Charles。他的嘴唇移动到了Charles的脖子上，这让后者整个人都缩了起来。

“别！”Charles有些反抗，“痒。”Erik就是喜欢看他这样，他变本加厉，开始舔了起来，Charles的腿立马就软了！Erik后退两步，拖着Charles的身体来到料理台前，他让Charles转过了身。后者有些愤恨的看着他，但湿漉漉的眼神完全没有任何攻击力。Erik笑着倾身吻过去，他们比刚才在车里吻的还要热烈。Erik一把抱起了Charles，转了个身，让他坐在料理台上，Charles现在是俯视他了。他们继续亲着，相互去咬对方的嘴唇，Erik咬了下然后迅速的逃走，Charles立马用手把他拉了回来，回咬了一下，他们来去了好几次，直到Erik把手伸进了Charles的T恤里。Erik还穿着上班时候的衬衫，Charles把他的衬衫从西裤里拉了出来，然后开始解扣子。

Erik的手也没有闲着，Charles运动裤的袋子已经被拉开了，Erik把它往下拉了一些，露出了Charles内裤的边缘。后者的手灵巧的把扣子全部解开了，Erik顺势把衬衫脱了下来，他们断开了吻，这样Charles能把T恤脱下来。

“要去卧室吗？”Charles问道。Erik没有回答，他专心于Charles的胸膛，两分钟后，他们一路跌跌撞撞的回到了卧室。

 

这边Charles和Erik在享受互相的陪伴，Logan就有点儿惨了。首先，他今天要值班，他一个下午除了抢救各种患者之外，都在考虑如何和Scott搭讪。现在他放弃了，Charles为了快点拯救自己的智商，已经让Angel把Scott的值班表给了他，他去拿的时候，Angel一副“要不是Charles找我，我才不会把Scott的值班表给你这种混蛋”的表情。他到底什么时候被那么多人仇恨的？Logan有些不好意思，他想让Angel别说出去，但不知道怎么开口。

Angel又看了他一眼，表情有点儿缓和，“放心吧！我不会说出去的。”Logan点头表示感谢，转身准备走人。

“嗨！”Angel在他身后叫到，Logan回头。“别伤了他的心，不然你就等着急救外勤队全体人员的群殴吧！”

“太好了！”Logan想到，“他已经是个负心人了！”

 

今天Scott不值班，Logan不用今天就决定说什么，他处理了一个从二楼摔下来的7岁小男孩，他天真的认为自己可以从那么高跳下来而不受伤。现在他两条腿都绑上了石膏，能安静一段时间了。Logan看了下表，23:32，漫长的夜晚刚刚开始。他准备去喝点儿什么，然后趁现在快点休息一下，谁知道后面有什么等着他。

Logan愿意用所有事情来替换眼前的场景，任何事情，连环车祸、集体食物中毒、煤气爆炸！任何事情！他站在自动售货机前二十步的地方，面前是Scott，后者从售货机里拿出一罐可乐，转过了身，看到了Logan。“连上帝都恨我！”Logan想着。他俩对视了几秒，Scott先站不住了，他向前走了过来，在离开Logan几步路的地方对他点头致意。

“晚上好，Dr. Howlett。”Scott继续走，没有要停下的意思。突然他停下了，因为Logan挡在了他的面前，Scott的表情有些无奈，他真的不知道自己哪里得罪这位创伤外科主任了。

“Logan！”这位主任发话了，Scott没明白。“你可以叫我Logan。”Scott眨了眨眼睛，Logan一动没动。

“晚上好，Logan。”Scott试着再说了一遍。

这位主任终于满意了，他往旁边退了一步。“晚上好，Scott。”然后他越过Scott走向了自动售货机，后者回头看着他，耸了下肩，走了。Logan在他身后差点儿开始抽自己，他用头抵着售货机，好像它能吐出答案一样。

“Logan？”他被吓了一跳，Logan迅速回头，是Jean。“你没事吧？你看着不太好！”

“不，我没事，Jean。你怎么现在还在医院，那么晚了。精神科最近放弃治疗的人太多了吗？”Logan开玩笑道，说实话这家医院里他能开玩笑的也就Charles和Jean了。

果然Jean笑了起来，“不，我可不希望这样。我在准备后天的会诊。”她说到。

Logan有些明白了，“是那个有强迫症的男孩？”

Jean点点头，她犹豫了一下，还是说道：“后天你也会参加是吗？虽然你不是脑外科的。”

Logan看出来Jean有些紧张，他安慰道：“别担心，你努力了！要是以前，没人会为了这样的病人开外科全体会诊的。你已经很了不起了，无论后天结果如何，那个男孩一定知道你努力了。”

Jean感激的笑了起来，“谢谢，Logan。希望你后天公正的做出判断，我不会恨你的。”

Logan大笑起来，“随便吧，反正没人爱我！”他感染了Jean，后者也放松的笑了起来。

Scott在远处看到了，他看了一会儿，广播开始通知急救外勤队集合，他转身走了。他回来想提醒Logan，这台自动售货机需要狠狠打一拳才能拿到东西，现在看来不用了。

 

Jean的眼睛撇到Scott走了，她觉得有些好笑，Logan是她的朋友，她不会不管的。于是她对着还是很开心的Logan问道：“你的男孩最近怎么样？”

Logan的笑容一下子卡在喉咙里，他一秒内就变得沮丧起来，“他现在除了工作，顶多和我打个招呼。Charles说他不一定讨厌我，但我不这样认为。”他停了一下，“他真的讨厌我吗？”Logan小心翼翼的问道。

Jean在心里翻了一个白眼！看在后天会诊的份上，她没有翻出来。“Logan，你知道这事没人能帮你的，别人最多替你说说好话，你为什么要这样折磨自己呢？”Jean有些恨铁不成钢，“你看到他，然后上前，问他愿意不愿意下班后和你一起去喝一杯。这样就可以了。”

Logan立马摇头，“万一他要是拒绝并且再也不理我咋办？”

Jean终于知道Charles为什么一直告诫她别在Logan面前提Scott，因为你会想打人的。但她是一名精神科医生，她需要专业一点儿。“他不值得你冒险吗？”Jean会心一击，她继续道：“如果他不值得的话，Logan，那你也不值得为此折磨自己，好好想想吧。我要回家了，祝你一个晚上都顺利，再见。”

Logan还有些发呆，他只能对着Jean说：“再见，明天见。”他望着面前的自动售货机，狠狠打了一拳！一罐可乐终于滚了下来。


	4. Chapter 4

**章四**

 

不管Logan那边如何纠结，这都没有影响到Charles和Erik。当他们跌跌撞撞的一起滚进卧室的时候，Charles的裤子早就不见了，Erik的皮带也掉在了前厅。他们一路上都没有停止亲吻，Charles被Erik推着一屁股坐在了床上，还没等他坐稳，又被压倒了。

“今天这么热情？！”Charles挑着眉毛问，笑的有点儿欠揍，Erik用行动回答了他。

他从Charles的耳朵后面开始舔，一路经过他的脖子，咬了下Charles的喉结，后者发出一声不满的嗯哼。Erik继续向下，来到了胸膛，他张开嘴含住了Charles的左乳，后者的手抓住了他的头发。Erik舔的很慢，Charles有点受不了，推了推Erik的头，示意他快点儿。Erik没有停止舔弄，他将原本放在Charles腿上的右手移动到了他的胯间，Erik隔着内裤轻轻揉着Charles有些半勃的阴茎。两边都被弄的不上不下的，Charles轻轻扭动了起来，想让Erik再重一点儿，但明显后者起了坏心，Erik的动作更慢了。

几分钟后Charles刷的一下坐了起来，差点儿撞到Erik的鼻子！“我错了！我再也不忘记发消息了，你他妈的给老子快点！”Charles吼出来的话一点说服力都没有。

这次换Erik挑了下眉毛，他凑过去在Charles的嘴角边亲了一下，问道：“真的知道错了？”Charles委屈的要死，但还是快速的点点头，Erik看他眼角都有点儿红了，开始舍不得了。他又亲了一下，让Charles抬起屁股，把他的内裤拉了下来，然后Erik将头埋了下去。瞬间，Charles就倒到了床上，呻吟立马就泄了出来，Erik实在是太棒了！在服务的Erik心里有些好笑，他的爱人在床上总是那么情感外露。他看准Charles好像有些放松，突然坏心的给了他一个深喉，后者差点儿尖叫着射出来。但Erik早有准备，一把掐住了Charles的阴茎根部。后者的眼睛更红了，里面全是对Erik的控诉！

Erik放开了Charles的阴茎，抬起身子，去勾床头柜的抽屉。后者的反击开始了，他等Erik爬过来的时候迅速抬腿，两只手在他肩上用力一翻，把Erik压在了床上，自己坐了上去。还没等Erik反应过来，Charles就隔着裤子开始在Erik的阴茎上磨，他明显感受到裤子里的形状在越变越大，越变越硬。Erik回过了神，他没有停止拉开抽屉的动作，他从里面拿出了润滑剂，倒了一点在手上，他继续让Charles坐在他身上。他只是抬起了身子，把手放到Charles身后。Charles也没有反抗，俯下身子捧着Erik的脸给了他一个吻，Erik一边吻着Charles一边把两根手指慢慢插了进去。Charles整个人都缩了一下，然后开始有节奏的配合Erik的扩张，过了一会儿。

“可以了。”Charles基本只能用气声说话了。

Erik咬着Charles的下嘴唇，“还不行，别受伤。”

Erik知道Charles急了，他也有点急，但他不想伤到Charles，自己的尺寸有点儿大，他快速的又加了一根手指。Charles动的频率有些快，他看Erik忍耐心那么好，伸手拉开了他的裤子拉链，摸了进去。

“真会装，亲爱的。”Charles就是不放过Erik，“明明都那么硬了。”

Erik觉得他简直就是在瞎操心，他猛的一翻身子，把Charles重新摁倒了床上。抬起了他的腿，对准了一口气进去一大半，Charles完全没有准备，尖叫起来，两只手抓着Erik的背。要不是他的指甲一直因为需要手术的关系修的很短，只怕Erik就要被抓伤了。Charles喘着气，眼泪终于下来了，Erik俯身舔掉了它，开始动了起来。Charles被Erik有力的动作撞的有些头晕眼花，后者低头把他的呻吟全都吞了下去。一阵猛烈的抽插后，Charles整个身子都泛红了，Erik的手一直握着他的阴茎，每次当Charles要达到顶点时就掐一下。

Erik的动作慢了下来，Charles断开了他们之间的吻，他需要呼吸。Erik转而去研究他的耳朵，他身下的动作变得很磨人，他的舌头在Charles的耳朵里打转，他的阴茎也在打转。

这让Charles更加痛苦，“快点，亲爱的，别折磨我。”他的声音里都带上了哭音，Erik被这个声音搞得更硬了一点，Charles明显也感受到了，他立马闭上了嘴！但呻吟止不住的要露出来，他只能咬嘴唇。Erik放开了Charles的阴茎，抬起手掰开了他的嘴。

“别咬！”Erik命令到，“叫出来，我想听。”

Charles勾上了他的脖子，开始用力收缩，他不控制自己的呻吟了。在触觉视觉听觉的三重攻击下，Erik受不了了，他开始比刚才更激烈的动起来，Charles叫的越来越大声，下体都痉挛了起来，这差点儿把Erik都绞了出来。他深吸了几口气，一把把Charles抱了起来，体位的变化让他更深入Charles。但后者可就没那么享受了，这下太深了！Charles整个人都向上在逃，但Erik的双手牢牢的掐着他的腰，Charles大叫着射了出来，同时后穴不要命的开始收缩，Erik没有再控制，他射了出来。

Charles被射精后的快感和后穴里的精液烫的整个身子都抖了起来，他蓝色的眼睛一点儿焦距都没有。Erik享受着余韵，亲着Charles的眼睛、脖子、胸口，他看后者有些缓过来了，就小心翼翼的从他的体内退了出来，这又引起了他一次小颤栗。Erik轻轻把Charles放下，然后帮他把被子盖上，在他额头上亲了一下，转身走进了浴室。五分钟后，Erik出来，看到Charles已经有点睡着了。

他轻笑了起来，走过去把他摇醒：“亲爱的，先别睡，起来把澡洗了，不然明天洗起来麻烦。”Charles撅着嘴，不情愿的睁开了眼睛。Erik凑上去在他的嘴上亲了一下，然后把他拉了起来。

Charles洗到一半又睡着了，Erik只能把他抱出浴缸，然后发现他似乎有点儿轻了，这让Erik有些皱眉头。他帮Charles擦干，后者有些迷糊的配合着他的动作。然后Erik帮他穿上了睡衣，自己也擦干换好衣服，又把他抱出了浴室。终于当Erik让Charles躺倒床上后，后者拉着他不让他走。Erik没办法只能也躺下，三分钟后，Charles抱着Erik睡的很熟。Erik心里想着明天会议上新的计划书需要讨论，他还没看怎么办，他又低头看看Charles，算了！反正第一稿总要退回去的，明天开会前看吧。五分钟后，Erik也睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

**章五**

 

Logan终于要下班了，在和Jean告别后，他一个晚上接了三个病人，都不严重，不需要他亲自来施救。总体来说，Jean说对了，今晚还不错。Scott送了一个病人进来，然后就再没回来过，这不常见。Logan有些担心，但他又不知道怎么问，去问谁。他发现自己对Scott一无所知，他有点看不起自己了。Logan叹了一口气，看着指针指向早晨6:30，他可以下班了，他刚想走回办公室，急症室的门“碰”的一下被打开了。

 

Scott满身鲜血的推着急救担架车进来，Logan看到的一瞬间，他感觉自己的心脏被狠狠抓了一把！还扯来扯去的！在护士忙碌的身影中，Logan很快恢复了镇定。他快步走上去，看到患者在大出血，Scott的手捂都捂不住，Logan看了眼Scott，把自己的手盖了上去。

Scott抬头看了他一眼，“男，17岁，和朋友玩游戏，打赌可以从二楼窗户跳到窗外的树上，结果被树枝插入腹部。在等救护车的时候树枝断裂摔到了地上，他的朋友吓坏了，想救他，结果直接把树枝拔了出来。我们到的时候他已经快休克了，他父母不在家，不知道他血型。除了大出血之外，初步判断断了三根肋骨和左腿小腿骨折，内脏不清楚，但我估计脾脏保不住了。”Scott快速说明了情况，同时和Logan一起把患者移动到了床上，护士已经快速验了血型开始了输血，手术室已经在准备了。

Scott终于能把手放开了，Logan给患者插上了喉管。“你快去换身衣服吧，”Logan说道：“真是糟糕的结尾。”

Scott看了一会儿，然后走出了急救间。他刚刚走到护士台，一个男人冲了进来，他情绪激动，大声在叫喊但没人能听懂他到底在说什么。Scott看到他明显已经吓到其他病人了，他上前想要阻止。

那个男人一看到他立马就冲了过来，一把抓住他：“是你！是你把他搞成那样的对不对？Jack是不是要死了？天哪！你这个混蛋，我早就知道你这种人只会惹麻烦，我就不该让他和你交朋友！”

Scott认为对方明显认错人了，他试图让对方安静，“先生，你认错人了，请你冷静下来。你儿子还在抢救，先生，我……”

男人粗暴的打断了他，把他压在墙上想要打他，Scott想了两秒要不要动手，对方是个绝望的父亲。还没等他继续想，这个男人就飞了出去！Logan站在他身后，用两只手把他摔了出去，事情失控了，那个绝望的男人爬起来想要继续，这个时候保安到了，他们把他架了出去。

Scott皱着眉头看着Logan，“你应该在抢救那个孩子。”Scott有些不满。

Logan难得没有发火。“他已经送去手术室了，Ororo已经准备好了。”他停了一下，“我是等抢救完再出来的。”

Scott感到有些尴尬，他咳了两下，“抱歉，我不是指责你。”

Logan打断了他，“即使是一个绝望的父亲，他不能动手打人，他将对自己的怨恨发泄到别人身上，这是不对的，Scott。你不能太心软，你差点儿就受伤了。”

Scott被Logan说的有些不好意思，他对Logan露出一个不好意思的笑容，“下次不会了，Logan。”

Logan被他笑的差点儿魂都飞走了，他立马后退一步，结结巴巴的说：“我，我要去手术室了。”然后逃走了。Scott在原地站了一会儿才走。

 

手术进行的不顺利，别说脾脏了，这孩子的肠子有三分之一保不住了。不过他还是幸运的，他捡回了一条命。Logan晚下班了三个小时，还不算太糟。Ororo在快结束的时候接下了后面的工作，让Logan快点儿回家。Logan换好了衣服，走出办公室，准备去坐电梯，他的机车停在负一。Logan现在就想快点儿去喝一杯，然后回家，不过今天他就是想什么没有什么，Scott也在电梯口。

 

Logan简直要败给自己了！医院那么大！！为什么他老是遇到Scott！！！以前明明没有那么频繁的，但他不得不走了过去，和Scott一起坐电梯也挺好。Logan觉得自己太悲哀了。

“嗨。”Logan和Scott打了一个招呼。

“嗨。”Scott回答道。

然后两个人就并排站在电梯前，沉默太难受了！Logan想到了Charles和Jean的建议，这是一个千载难逢的机会，电梯到了，他们一起走了进去。Logan按下了负一，Scott没动。不过Logan根本没注意到！他所有注意力都在怎么开口。

终于，Logan受不了自己了，他把心一横，“我以为你三小时前就下班了。”挺好的开头，对不？

Scott不着痕迹的偷笑了一下，其实没必要，因为Logan根本不敢看他。“我换了身衣服，洗了个澡。本来想回家的，结果我在医院外面看到了那个男孩的父亲，他被禁止进入医院。我过去安慰了他，他向我道歉。他恢复理智了，但一直在自责，我把他带了进来，让他等在手术室外，这样他会好受些。”Scott说道。

Logan没想到Scott说了那么多，他挺开心的，Scott没有敷衍他。他决定再接再厉，“你准备回家吗？”Logan问的小心翼翼。

Scott看了Logan一眼，发现他还是不敢看自己，他放心的在脸上露出一个得意的笑容。“我没什么活动，周三早上快十点的时间可找不到什么人。”

Logan又胆怯了！他后面一句话就是怎么都说不出口！电梯拯救了他，“叮”的一声打开了，Logan没动，Scott也没动，他们停了好几秒。Logan绝望了，他恨死自己了！他叹了一口气，这口气有点儿明显。然后Logan的一只脚准备他出去，突然！一只手拦住了他的去路，Scott阻止他走出电梯，然后伸手安上了关门键。Logan有点没反应过来，又有点儿期待。

“我还没说谢谢！”Scott开口到，Logan的肩膀一下子垮了下来，他脑子坏了才会期待。“还有，”Scott继续道，“你以前开口约人都是那么纠结吗？”

Logan被吓得迅速抬头，他终于看Scott了。“我……额……你怎么……”他话都说不清楚。Scott笑的更加明显。

Logan被他笑的有点恼火。“我没约过人。”Logan说到，这次换Scott惊讶了。还没等他说什么，Logan继续道：“以前都是别人来约我的。”这话太欠扁了！如果是真相那就更加欠扁！Logan又想打自己了。

Scott看了他几秒，耸了耸肩，“那好吧。”Scott说到，“你想和我出去喝一杯吗？Dr. Howlett？”

Logan放松了下来，他挑了挑眉毛，“正合我意，男孩。”

 

Charles完全不知道Logan和Scott发生了什么，他现在睡的太舒服了。他抱着枕头，脸颊蹭在丝质的床单上，他往右摸了摸，没有人。他睁开眼睛，思绪有些回笼了。他看了眼钟，10:00，好吧，还不算很晚。然后他想起来Erik在8:00的时候叫过他，告诉他早餐和午饭以及晚上给他带的夜宵都在哪里。Erik已经上班去了，Charles最后蹭了蹭被子，起来了。他洗漱后整理了一下房间，把床单和枕套都放进了洗衣机。然后他打开冰箱，恩，Erik给他做了法式三明治。Charles吃完了早饭，给Erik发了一条消息。

——三明治很好吃。我把床单洗了，你回家不要忘记收。C   10:28

——知道了，你还是三点走吗？E   10:34

——恩，我会顺便把要干洗的衣服送去干洗店，你明天下班顺道去拿。C   10:37

——别忘记把晚上的饭带上。E   10:39

Charles放下了手机，开始换衣服，他需要去次超市，冰箱有点空了。

 

Charles在下午15:00出门了，他先绕到了干洗店，把衣服给了老板。然后在15:18准时坐上了公交车。他习惯早点儿去医院，今天他是晚班，一般18:00到就可以了，但只要Erik不在家，他就会早点儿去，尤其是今天，Mary应该已经醒了。


	6. Chapter 6

**章六**

 

Mary醒了，她还有些虚弱，但是已经清醒了。Charles在进病房之前有些犹豫，对孩子说谎总是最难的，他们比成年人都难骗，因为他们一片赤诚。Charles在门口停了一会儿，听Mary母亲给Mary念她最喜欢的小王子，十分钟后，他走了进去。

Mary第一个看到了他，她还是那么喜欢笑，“下午好，Charles。”她的声音有些轻，但还是甜甜的。

Charles回给她一个微笑，“下午好，好姑娘，你感觉怎么样？”

Mary想了下，Charles有些紧张。“那些星星真好看，”Mary说道，“它们会一直在那里吗？会不会等我下次去的时候，它们就跑了？”

Charles眨了眨眼睛，“不，不会的，Mary。”他温柔的说道，“它们会一直在那里等你的。”

Mary似乎放下了心，她感到有点儿困，她母亲把床放了下来，让她躺好。“晚安，Mom。晚安，Charles。”她睡着了。

Charles与Mary的母亲开始了沉默，“不太好是吗？她开始有幻觉了。”她的语调很平静。

“不一定，也许是她太期待了。”Charles安慰道，“我们等止疼药停药后再看看是否还会出现这种情况。”

Mary的母亲没有接话，过了一会儿，她似乎最终下定了决心，“等她这次稳定了，我们会回家。”

Charles知道这终会到来，“我尊重您的决定。有任何情况，您可以随时打我的电话，任何时候。”

“非常感谢，Dr. Xavier，非常感谢！”她没有再说话，一直看着睡着的Mary，好像这世上没有其他的东西和人了一样。Charles慢慢退了出去，带上了门。

 

Charles走在回办公室的路上，他见过很多生死，孩子们的总是最让人揪心。但他是一个医生，他心怀怜悯，却必须抛开个人感情，这很难。不过时间一久，自然而然就做到了。

不过老天爷又来和他作对了，Shaw在走廊上等他。Charles实在没心情和他扯，他先发制人了，“看起来你的病人都挺好，Dr. Shaw，你都来这里关心我的了。”

Shaw也明显不想和他做过多纠缠，“别说有的没的，Dr.Xavier，你知道我来干嘛。”

Charles翻了一个白眼，“你为什么总盯着我？Shaw？我又不是执行董事，也不是大老板，我没法改变会诊讨论的结果，恕我直言，也许只有Dr. Morgan改变他的结论，你才有可能给你的病人安排另外一次手术，我……”

Shaw打断了他，“但会诊结果是以投票来决定的，别装的事不关己，我可以为医院免除一大笔赔偿，我可以为医院挽回失去的名誉，我……”Shaw有些激动，他停了一下，深吸了一口气，“我可以做到的，Dr. Xavier，Please，他需要的只是一个机会。你知道他的心脏没有那么糟糕，只要调理一段时间，他可以撑过去的。”

Charles有些惊讶，他看着Shaw，看了好几秒，Shaw被看的毛毛的。“别用沉默来对付我，我没……”

“这不是你的错。”Charles突然说道。

“什么？”Shaw有些跟不上节奏，“你说什么？”

“这不是你的错。”Charles又说了一遍。

Shaw停了两秒，然后发出了一声嗤笑，“我从不犯错，Dr.Xavier，是Lion犯了一个愚蠢的错误！我是在为医院做补救！”Shaw似乎有些过于激动。

Charles叹了一口气，“Dr. Shaw，你知道自己为什么这样做，但这不值得。无论是对你还是对患者，这都不值得。”

Shaw更加激动了！“你这个小子懂什么！我可以让他再站起来！！”

Charles摇了摇头，“别只想自己，Shaw，相信你的病人。他希望再动一次手术室因为他信任你，他已经信任过我们一次了，我们让他失望了，然后他的后半辈子要在轮椅上渡过。这次呢？他会失去的是什么？他的家人会失去的是什么？”

Shaw被说的浑身发抖，Charles有一瞬间觉得他要冲过来了，然后他看到Shaw整个人突然放松了下来，好像力气怒火全都没了。

“那我要怎么办？恩？”Shaw的声音很低，这是个问句但他自己回答了，“难道我要过去和他说，‘很抱歉，因为我太信任我的下属，所以你下半辈子只能用轮椅走路了。哦！不过这没什么大不了的！你看，你有五位数的赔偿了！这挺好的不是么？’”Shaw的声音渐高，“难道我只能告诉他，他没有机会了！因为我的错他只能永远坐在轮椅上！因为我的错他以后都不能和他孙子一起踢球和他孙女一起跑步了吗？”

Charles看着Shaw，等他平静下来。“是的，Dr. Shaw，是的。我们是医生，我们的生活有时候就是那么操蛋。”

他转身走了，Shaw看着他的背影，上次他知道了为什么Charles能当上圣吉诺莎最年轻的总住院医师，这次他知道为什么他同时人缘能那么好了，因为他是一个诚实的混蛋。

Charles最终没有回到办公室，他去病房逛了一圈，确认两个明天需要手术的病人一切安好。然后他去了重症监护室，昨天那对夫妻还在，他们肯定没有离开过。已经快三十三个小时了，他们的儿子没有苏醒的迹象。

 

比起Charles不好不坏的值班开头，Logan就要幸运的多了。他和Scott一起去喝了一杯，Scott还坐在他的机车后面，Logan差点儿把车开到人行道上去！除了这个这个有点儿不太好之外，一切都棒极了。一开始Logan有点儿担心，怕他们会冷场，但意外的，他们说了很多话。Logan从不知道自己如此健谈，早上10:00还在营业的酒吧很少，但这家会24小时为Logan开门，他救过老板的命。Scott对此显得很感兴趣，Logan说了他的故事，引的Scott哈哈大笑。然后Scott也讲述了他的，有些不是很好，Logan听的很认真。当Scott结束的时候，Logan没有迟疑的将手盖在了Scott放在吧台上的左手，Scott放下酒杯，在Logan的手上拍了一拍，表示这都过去了，然后他们一起放下了杯子，是时候回家了。

Logan想把Scott送回去，但Scott坚持酒后驾驶是非常危险的，尤其是对机车来说。于是，Logan只能把机车停在了酒吧的后院里，然后步行回家，还好这里离家不远。而Scott坐上了公车，三站就到了，也不算远。他们在车站告别的时候，Logan得到了一个拥抱。还没等他好好感受，Scott就放开了他，然后是个告别吻。Logan一路都是傻笑着回去的，还差点儿让自行车撞成脑震荡。不！他已经脑震荡了，他需要好好睡一觉。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斜体字为回忆段落。

**章七**

 

Erik回到了家，今天他一个人，他放下了包。走进卧室，换好衣服，打开落地窗走进阳台将床单收了进来，叠好。他看了眼钟，7:30，Erik走进厨房，顺便拿出了手机。

——我希望你已经把饭吃了。E   19:31

意外的，两分钟后他就收到了回复。

——Erik，说实话，你不能再这样了！你要信任我，我不是只有三岁！C   19:33

Erik笑了起来，他以为Charles会憋更长时间。

——你不是吗？那上次是什么情况？E   19:34

——那是意外！意外！Erik，我已经知道错了，我保证不再犯，我一定会好好照顾自己的。C   19:37

——一次就够吓到我了。E   19:38

手机沉默了一会儿，Erik仿佛能看到Charles抱歉内疚的表情。

——对不起，亲爱的，我不是故意的。不会再有下次了，我不是一个人，我知道的。C   19:46

Erik满意了，Charles嘴硬心软皮厚但脸薄，这话他当面可说不出口。Erik决定放他一马。

——我相信你，请照顾好自己，为了我。E   19:48

这次的回复很快。

——我会的，我保证，我爱你！C   19:49

 

Erik放下了手机，从冰箱里拿出来昨天剩下的汤和面包，他一个人就不需要下厨了。他吃完后开始处理工作，在外人看来他们两个人里Charles是忙碌的那个，无休止的On Call和不断的加班以及手术延长。但事实上，比起Charles他才更像一个工作狂，Charles老是嘲笑他其实是和工作在同居，自己只是他出轨的对象。Erik对此不置可否，他打开电脑，眼光瞥到了右手上的伤疤，他的目光没有停留。

当他处理完邮件的时候，时间以及是21:30了，外面开始下起了雨。Erik给自己倒了一杯酒，走到客厅的窗前，看着雨有节奏的打在玻璃上。他想起自己的命运被改变的那天也在下雨，两次，都是。

 

**_Erik_ ** **_比Charles大两岁，但是他们一起读的预科，因为在那之前，Erik遵从了父亲的建议读了商科。但两年的商科学习最终让他意识到，自己还是想当个医生，他想了二十年了。那是他从小的梦想，追随祖父的脚步，成为一位外科医生，父亲没有干涉他的选择。于是Erik在大三的时候重新从头开始读医学预科。他和Charles一个班，命运是奇妙的东西，在你还未意识到的时候，它已经织成了网。_ **

**_班里的第一和第二，他们永远不可能成为朋友。Lensherr家的人永远不会退而求其次，但Charles太优秀了。即便在Erik当第一的时间里，他也不得不承认对方的强大，而在Charles领先的日子里，Erik更多的是在享受自己追逐的过程。可他们不是朋友，他不喜欢Charles对谁都好的性格，Charles看不惯他分割情感的纯理性判断。积聚的争强好胜在慢慢变质，他们对此一无所知，他都没有意识到，因为讨厌所以会知道对方不喜欢吃什么喜欢吃什么，对什么过敏，喜欢什么类型的女孩然后故意去勾引她们，试图破坏对方的约会。即使对于一个二十岁的大学生来说，这也太过幼稚。_ **

 

Erik想到这里的时候对着自己摇了摇头，他从窗边离开，走到音响前打开了一张CD。在音乐中他继续回忆。

 

**_最终的质变开始于他们认识两年后，对老师来说他们都是最优秀的。但对他们来说最优秀的只能有一个人，他们千方百计的来证明这点。一分，只为了一分的教授印象分，他们第一次在这场战斗中不以头脑而是身体来应战。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_完全无法想起到底是谁先动的手，他只记得Charles的左勾拳还挺有力气。然后，也许他们撞翻了垃圾桶，最终他们滚在地上，被系主任的怒吼包围。_ **

**_他们没人能得到那分！还要被罚停课一周，就算这周有考试也不能参加，落下的分数自己想办法！他们对此不以为意，他们只在乎谁领先。不过这位明显非常有经验的主任给予他们一个非常有创造力的警告：如果他们再在学校里打架，那么自己会让他们两个人连续一周每天都手拉手的坐在学校食堂的大门口，不然就开除他们。对此Erik和Charles都发誓他们不会再这样了！如果再犯，他们情愿被开除！_ **

 

看看他们现在，Erik回神想想，命运太奇妙了。

 

**_他们的停课处罚立即开始，于是他们不得不上交了学生卡，这下可好，连去图书馆的权利都被剥夺了。Erik住在校外，这也是Charles一直不齿的地方！有钱人家的小子，不贷款还能租公寓！Erik当然知道Charles是怎么想的，对方已经用这样的语言攻击过他很多次了，这导致在未来Erik知道Charles家多有钱时完全被震惊了。这换来Charles的哈哈大笑，“不是每个父亲都会无条件支持孩子的梦想的，我的朋友。”这是Charles的回答。_ **

**_那天晚些时候下雨了，Erik只能淋着雨回公寓，当他走到校门口的时候，有些意外的看到了Charles。他在和一个女生争执什么，Erik有些幸灾乐祸，突然那个女生狠狠的扇了Charles一个巴掌，Erik在心里“哇哦！”了一声，但他有些高兴不出来，这巴掌明显用了全力！他刚刚和Charles打架的时候可没用全力。Erik想了想，还是抬腿走了过去，Charles转头看到了他，一副“这都被你看到了，太倒霉”的表情，他的嘴角有点儿破。_ **

**_“_ ** **_你没事吧？”Erik听到自己这样问。“我为什么要管他有没有事！！！”Erik在心里打了一下自己。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_明显和他一样惊讶，“不，我没事，她没什么力气。”_ **

**_然后是寂静，“对不起，”Charles先开口了，“我很抱歉，我不该动手的。”他看上去真的挺抱歉的。“我打伤你了吗？”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_开始不要意思了，“没有，我也不对，我说话太刻薄了，我也很抱歉。”_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_似乎放下了心，寂静又回来了。_ **

 

现在回想起来，Erik敢肯定他那个时候就喜欢Charles了，而且他意识到了，只不过他不愿意承认，也不想深究，他庆幸自己没有多想，否则他绝不敢开口的。

 

_“_ **_那我们是没事了对吧？我们俩，一切都好，是吗？”又是Charles先开的口。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_没有立即回答，他等了一会儿，“我想，也许，我们去喝一杯的话，就会没事了。”_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_被惊讶到了，“喝一杯？你想去喝酒？”这似乎是一个带点迟疑的确认。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_有些泄气，对方不想和他做朋友，普通同学都可以喝一杯的。“当然，如果你不想的话，没关系的。”_ **

**_“_ ** **_不！不，我不是这个意思。我只是不知道附近哪里有酒吧，我不太出学校。”Charles立马补救到。_ **

**_“_ ** **_我带你去，那里很棒，我们跑过去的话，不会淋多少雨的。”Erik听上去似乎有点太高兴了。于是他们跑了起来。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_撒谎了，他们到那里的时候，差点儿连内裤都湿了！_ **

**_这家酒吧看着不错，不是很吵！适合安安静静的喝酒然后谈谈，他们选了一个卡座。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_把湿哒哒的外套脱了下来，边说道：“你要赔我干洗费！你这个骗子。”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_习惯性的顶回去：“都是因为你跑的太慢了！你要赔我干洗费！”_ **

**_然后他们都愣了，过了几秒一起大笑了起来，他们还不习惯对方是朋友！笑完Charles让Erik去买酒。_ **

**_“_ ** **_为什么是我去买？”Erik问道。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_翻了一个白眼，“你看，我的朋友，你仔细看看我的脸！你觉得我就算拿着身份证能够买到酒吗？”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_真的仔细看了看，“他的眼睛真好看！”Erik想着。于是他投降了，好吧！Charles确实看上去小了点儿。自己就不一样了，他不需要身份证，凭脸就可以买到酒。以前他没觉得这是个问题，现在他觉得好伤心！比在学校里被人当老师还要伤心！但Erik还是老老实实去买酒了。_ **

**_他们喝了好几杯，Charles看着酒量不错的样子。他们说了很多，都是些傻话。比如他们到底怎么悄悄在给对方使绊子，怎么给对方搞破坏，泡对方喜欢的姑娘之类的，等等。然后他们笑成一团，笑对方蠢也笑自己傻。_ **

**_“_ ** **_天哪！Helen绝不是我喜欢的类型，为什么你会觉得约会他就可以让我在化学概论考试里丢分？”Charles的声音里充满了不可思议！_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_也笑的喘不过来，“你别说我！为什么你觉得Peter会是我喜欢的类型？你把我性向都改了，还指望能破坏我的约会？不过你太过分了……”_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_的笑突然停了，“哦……哦！怎么说你不是……不是？”他的语气有些奇怪。好像失望？Erik觉得自己可能喝醉了，他们互相看着对方，Erik确定自己喝醉了！他想亲他！_ **

 

音乐停了，Erik收回了思绪，他拿起手机，看到一条消息。

——明天的会议时间改到上午10:30，Mr. Bache希望我们能再考虑一下。Lucas B   22:03

是他公司的运营主管。

——时间无所谓，最终的决定不会改变。 Erik L   22:07

——明白。 Lucas B   22:08

Erik站了起来，给自己的杯子里加了点儿酒，外面的雨还在下，不知道Charles今晚是否顺利。


	8. Chapter 8

**章八**

 

Charles今晚还算顺利，虽然值班才开始六个小时，他已经安静的在办公室写了快两个小时的论文了。他看了眼时间，站起来从包里拿出Erik给他准备好的宵夜。他边吃边走到窗前，发现下雨了。他都不知道什么时候开始的，他咬着三明治让自己脑子放空了一会儿，然后他想起了那个雨夜。

 

**_Charles_ ** **_一个人坐在酒吧的卡座上，Erik不在了，他可能喝多了，招呼都没打的冲进了厕所。“Erik不是GAY！”Charles想着，“那他一天到晚穿的那么基干嘛！！！”Charles心里有些腹诽。然后他突然想到，为什么自己要对Erik弯不弯那么有想法？他一定是喝醉了。Charles有些无聊，这个时候酒吧的门突然被打开了，风铃发出了一声清脆的响声，Charles顺势看了过去。下一秒，他就跳起来冲向了厕所。他在厕所找到了不知道在干嘛的Erik，一把抓住了他，后者显然被吓到了。_ **

**_“怎么了，Charles，发生了什么？”Erik看上去被Charles的惊慌感染到了。_ **

**_“跑！”Charles只说了一个字。_ **

**_他们从厕所后的偏门里跑了出去，他们跑了好久，Charles不断回头看是不是有人追来。终于，他们跑不动了！他们在路边大口喘气，天上还在下雨，但明显已经小了。他们躲在路边小店的雨篷下。_ **

**_“你……你跑……什么？”Erik还没缓过气来。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_也没好多少，“警察……”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_没搞懂，“你又没犯法……看到警察你跑什么？”_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_喘了两口，笑了起来，“我可没到饮酒年龄，我的朋友，别忘了我比你小两岁！”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_愣住了，然后他开始大笑起来，他们一起大笑起来！_ **

**_“所以…所以你是故意的，恩？让我去买酒？因为你的身份证根本买不到是不是？！你真是一个可恶的骗子！”Erik指责道。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_笑弯了腰，他抬头看着Erik，“哦！我还以为这两年来你已经深刻体会到了这点。”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_还试图假装生气，但是他们没法停止笑意。慢慢的，他们停了下来，他们彼此对视着，然后，就如同几个小时前不知道谁先动的手一样，他们接吻了！_ **

 

Charles到现在都能回忆起那个吻的触感，不管以后他们亲过多少次，这个吻的感觉他永不会忘记。他们亲了很久，然后分开了，Charles到现在都有些后悔，不！他很后悔。如果他那个时候没有逃走的话，也许他们就不会开始的那么晚，那么纠结。他们就不会在以后的两年中形同陌路，也不会浪费了他们在一起后的那么多日子。

 

Charles的呼机响了，打断了他的思绪。他拿过来看了看，走出了办公室。他来到了重症监护室，那位脑溢血的年轻人醒了。Charles检查了一下他，Alvin，然后认为他恢复了意识，但他的肢体控制能力明显受到了伤害。目前无法判断到底坏到什么程度，但至少他醒了，这给了那对夫妻莫大的安慰。Charles安排他转到了病房里，让实习生接手了后续工作。他看了下时间，3:00，他回到办公室继续自己的论文，今晚真是不错。

 

快6:00的时候，Charles的呼机又响了，他赶到了急症室，那里已经一团乱了。Logan早来了一个小时，还好他早来了。昨晚的雨持续时间很长，高速公路上太湿滑了，一辆抛锚的车引发了连环车祸。Charles立即投入了抢救，唯一庆幸的是时间还早，路上的车不是很多。三个多小时后，最后一个需要手术的患者被推入了手术室，还留在急症室的人大部分都是轻伤或者已经稳定，在等待办理住院手续的人。

Logan终于能缓口气了，他从急症室的边门走出去，他想找Scott。他看到Scott和他的队员们围着急救车，刚才的救援可够呛，他们需要补充消耗的东西，看来自己来的不是时候，Scott没看到他，Logan慢慢退了回去。

 

下午14:40，Jean的会诊结束了，Logan站起来想去安慰下她，她努力了。但Jean和Emma还在谈话，看来时间不会短，他还是再找机会吧。他回到急症室，逛了一圈，没有需要他处理的，于是他又从侧门出去了。Scott不在，救护车也出去了，他叹了一口气。

“你在找我？”Logan被吓了一跳，他迅速回头，Scott站在他身后。

“额……我出来透透气。”Logan回答到。

Scott点点头，“好吧！既然不是来找我的，那我继续去干活了。”Scott真的转身要走。

Logan立马拉住了他，“好吧，好吧，我是来找你的，我想看看你空着没。”

Scott这才笑起来，不过还没等他说话，急救铃就响了起来，Scott立马转身开始跑。“我明天不当值。”他留下一句话。

Logan当然知道他明天不当值！他就是来约他的，这下好了，还得再来一次。他只能无奈的转身回到急症室。

 

——有空来餐厅。Charles   14:51

Logan看到手机，他抬脚向餐厅的方向走过去。他在老位置看到了Charles，Logan走过去在他对面坐了下来。Charles有些沉默。

“别想了，Charles，你做出了正确的判断。Jean不会怪你的。再说这也不是你能决定的事情。”Logan安慰到。

Charles这才说话，“事事不能都尽如人意，希望那个男孩会好起来。”Charles停顿了一下，“你今天看起来心情很好！”

Logan有点不好意思，这让Charles更有兴趣了，直盯着他看。Logan被看的没办法，“前天下班的时候，我们出去喝了一杯。”他只能交代了。

Charles立马一副“啊呀！你终于开口”的欣慰表情。Logan踌躇了一下，“其实也不是我开口的。”然后他欠扁的笑了起来，“看来我魅力无敌。”

Charles一副你真是一个蠢货的表情，“有时候我真想赞同Erik对你的评价，Logan！”Charles太恨铁不成钢了，“你被从前那些肤浅的‘男朋友’们宠坏了！”

Logan收敛了笑意，又开始闷闷不乐了，Charles摇了摇头，继续道：“你看，你从来没试着认真过，Logan。Scott是个好人，你喜欢他，现在看起来他也挺喜欢你。但Logan，你不能总是缩在壳里。不然哪天Scott跑了，你哭都来不及。”

Logan知道，他当然知道，但知道和能做到完全是两码事情。他一遇到感情问题基本上智商就不见了。

Charles看着他这幅样子也心软了，他又安慰道：“不管如何，这是一个好的开始，至少你确定他不讨厌你了，不是吗？”

“我不知道，Charles，我从来没有维持过一段正常的关系，我从来没做过。万一我没法做到怎么办？万一我伤了他的心怎么办？要是这样的话，我情愿不开始”Logan很认真。

这次换Charles张口结舌了，过了一会儿，“你是真的很喜欢他，Logan。”他只能说出这句话。

短暂的休息后，Logan又回到了急症室。Charles也回去继续上午没来得及的巡房。

“世事无常，我们需要抓住当下。”Charles在与Logan道别时还是忍不住说了一句，他希望他的朋友可以和他一样幸福，Logan值得的！


	9. Chapter 9

**章九**

 

Erik的早晨没有那么糟糕，他准时到了公司，与公司执行开了会前通气会。10:30会议准时开始了，很多时候这些会议其实毫无意义，不是每个人的工作在每时每刻都是有意义的。Erik听了半个小时就开始有点儿走神了，又过了十分钟，对方为了垂死挣扎而提出的越来越胡搅蛮缠的方案已经让他完全失去了耐心。

“Mr. Bache，您的方案精彩之极。”Erik直接打断了对方，“但容我提醒您一句，贵司目前的财务状况不知道能否实现这个方案。”

“这与我们今天的会议主题毫无关系，Mr. Lensherr！”对方有些恼羞成怒。

Erik眼睛都没眨，“你看，Mr. Bache，我们真的没必要急着把收购方案定下来。你可以有充分的时间考虑，对于你不满意的地方我们可以慢慢商量，我们今天可以就到这里。”

Erik准备起身，“啪”的一下，对方的手按在了Erik面前的资料上。Erik的嘴角勾了一下，人没动。

几秒后，“我需要明天就有30%的货款以现金方式支付，其余的在四天内到账。”对方投降了。

“合作愉快，Mr. Bache。”Erik走出了会议室，后面的事情无须他来处理。

时间还早，Erik回到办公室开始处理其他事情，他的行程表放在桌上。Erik看了下，将两个会议从下午移到早上，Charles那两天不值班，他需要准时下班。少的时间可以在其他几天里通过加班补回来。他很忙，Charles也是，总要有人牺牲和妥协，Erik希望是自己，也一直这样做。他知道Charles对此感到非常抱歉，但他从来不说，因为他知道自己能理解，他们无需用语言来抱歉。Erik突然想到昨天晚上自己一个人时候的回忆，只有当一个人老了的时候他才会开始喜欢回忆，Erik有些不赞同。他们的过去不全是甜蜜，却最终塑造了现在的他们。

Erik想起那个吻，那个雨夜里，他有些后悔，不！他很后悔，如果他当时去追逃走的Charles的话，也许他们能早点儿走到一起的。

 

**_Charles_ ** **_像只受惊的兔子一样逃走了！当他意识到这是一个吻之后，Erik承认他自己也被吓到了。他没有去追他，反而松了一口气。Erik不记得自己是怎么回的公寓，也不知道怎么睡觉的，他只记得自己的梦里都是Charles。但他不知道的是，从第二天开始，他会陷入一个长达两年的噩梦。_ **

**_在那之后的一周，停课被执行了，Erik不能去学校，他想联系Charles，但是不知道该说什么。Charles也没来找他，他们一周都没有联系。一开始Erik整个人都无时不刻不在想那个吻！然后他开始想Charles，拼命的想，他想知道自己到底从什么时候开始喜欢Charles，但他想不出来。终于在漫长的等待后，他的禁令解除了，他为此在前一晚都没睡好！Erik感到害怕、兴奋、不安、希望，各种感觉交织在一起。他能见到Charles了，他多想见到他。_ **

如今回想起来，Erik简直要唾弃十年前的自己了，胆子那么小，怎么追别人！然后他又想到那个时候的Charles，哎！和现在一样，一点儿没变，还是一个容易炸毛的傲娇。不过他那个时候对自己可真狠，Erik发现他从来没问过Charles，为什么那个时候要那样对待他，那天他的心被伤透了。

 

**_Erik_ ** **_满怀希望一早就去了系主任的办公室，这位长者还是温和的说了他两句，不过很快就把学生卡还给了他。Erik全程都很忐忑，他不断看向门口，希望Charles会进来，这样等下他们就可以一起去上第一堂课，路上他就有机会说些什么，虽然他不知道自己该说什么。几次后，系主任以为他不想再待着听训了，大发慈悲准备让他出去。Erik犹豫了一下，问起了Charles，系主任有些惊讶。_ **

**_“他比你来的还早，Charles昨晚就打电话给我了，他认识的非常深刻，认为自己太过争强好胜，这导致了你们之间关系的恶劣。他正式提出更换导师，我觉得这可行，已经口头同意了。只要导师那边没有问题，我就会书面批准，你们以后不说一个教授不在一起上课，这也许会缓和你们之间的关系。Erik你要知道你们都很优……”_ **

**_系主任后面说什么Erik都没有听到，他觉得自己简直是这个世界上最大的傻瓜。_ **

****

**_Charles_ ** **_在躲他，在那之后的一个月中，他们见过三次。第一次在走廊，Charles立马转身就走，第二次有人在旁边Charles不得不僵硬的打了一个招呼，第三次……Erik不记得了！他的心早已冷却被冻在了北极冰川下。终于在二个月后的一天，Erik在Charles回宿舍的路上堵住了他！后者显得惊慌失措，Erik从没看到过他那么慌张的样子。要是在以前，Erik一定会好好欣赏然后把这个表情藏到记忆里去，但这次他没有心情。_ **

**_“你在躲我，Charles。”Erik总是开门见山，何况他现在只要想起Charles就会难过，别说长时间和他说话了！他必须速战速决。_ **

**_“不，我想你误会了，Erik，我没有在躲你，我们只是……只是……只是交集不多。”Charles连撒谎都不会。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_苦笑了一下，“Charles，我不希望我们变成这样。我们喝醉了，那是一个意外，我们没有必要为了一个愚蠢的意外而毁了我们之间的友情，你说是吗？”这段话Erik在心里对自己说过无数、无数遍，但最终当他说出来的时候，他感到自己的心被撕裂了。_ **

**_他看到Charles睁大了眼睛，“意外？”他有些不确定的问。_ **

**_“是的，意外！”Erik只能简洁的说出回答，他怕自己多说一个字就会陷入不可挽回的境地。他不想和Charles连朋友都没的做。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_过了好几秒才回过神，“好吧，Erik，你说的对，我们……我们还是朋友，对吧？那个……那件事是个意外。”_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_的声音有些抖，Erik忽略了，他的心太疼了。“好的，看来我们达成一致了。那么，晚安，Charles。”Erik只想离开。_ **

**_“晚安，Erik。”Charles刚说完，Erik立马转身就走，他将Charles留在了原地。_ **

 

电话铃声打断了Erik的思绪，他接起了电话，是好消息，合同签署了。他们成功以低于市场13%的价格拿下了这项专利技术，这对公司未来的技术革新有着至关重要的作用。看来今天可以庆祝下，Erik看了看表，14:30，半小时后有个电话会议，然后就没有安排了。他拿起了手机。

——今天会晚吗？谈判成功了，我来接你？E   14:33

Erik放下了手机，开始处理邮件。Charles的回复很少及时，这很正常。15:00电话会议准时开始了，今天对Erik来说真是不错，才半个小时各方就达成了一致。他再次拿出手机。

——今天没有手术，如果没有意外的话，18:00可以下班。C   15:04

 

Charles回好短信后三分钟，他的呼机响了。两分钟后他赶到病房，Alvin情况恶化了！当Charles到的时候，Alvin已经开始抽搐，脑部明显开始肿胀，第二次出血，他需要立即手术。

15:28，Charles站在手术台前，他再次为Alvin开颅，情况不是很好，大出血的非常厉害。Charles让实习生用冰块物理给脑部降温，他自己快速寻找出血点。

15:57，Alvin心脏颤室。

16:29，Alvin心脏暂停。

16:36，Alvin死亡。

Charles在宣布死亡后停了几秒，然后摘下了手套，他身边的实习生明显被吓呆了，这孩子第一次在手术台上失去病人。Charles拍了拍他的肩膀，他必须学会承担这些。Charles摘下口罩，走出了手术室，Alvin的父母在门外。

 

18:09，Charles到了负四层，还是那辆车，他深吸一口气，走了过去。Charles拉开了车门，坐进去，还没等Erik凑过来，他主动给了对方一个吻。结束后，Erik笑着挑了下眉毛，Charles回以微笑。

慢慢的Erik收敛了笑容，他想了下，开口问：“不太好？”

Charles低下头，向后靠了靠，闭上眼睛，“不太好。”

Erik握上了他的左手，Charles回握，寂静弥漫开来。他们一起安静的待了五分钟。

然后Charles睁开了眼睛，“你想去哪里庆祝？”他问道，情绪已经调整好。

Erik不太想在这个时候庆祝自己的事情，还没等他开口，Charles就看出来了，“不，不，Erik！我们讨论过的。”

Erik无奈的看着Charles，“我在DANIEL定好了位置，你喜欢那里的鹅肝和柠檬蛋糕。”

Charles扬起了一个真心实意的笑容，“我饿了，我要吃双份的甜点。”他边说边拉出了安全带。


	10. Chapter 10

**章十**

 

晚饭很棒，鹅肝还是按照Charles最喜欢的方式来烹饪的，蛋糕做甜了，但不影响他吃了两块。Charles吃的有点儿撑，到家后Erik看他一直在揉肚子，只能无奈的去拿消化药。Erik把他宠坏了。终于，Charles折腾完了，他们能睡觉了。今天对Erik来说不错，但他看的出来对Charles不能算好，他亲了亲已经开始有些瞌睡的Charles，“晚安。”他关上了灯。

 

Charles醒了，他睡了四个小时，然后醒了。这对他来说太正常了，作为一个医生，他长时间深度睡眠的能力早已被剥夺，Charles没动，他不想吵醒Erik。凌晨3:17，电子钟一跳一跳的，Charles看着它，希望过会儿能睡着。

他没有……他不想想工作，不想想论文。他转头看着睡的很熟的Erik，他曾无数次这样看着他，他曾以为自己不可能得到他的。

 

**_Charles_ ** **_觉得现在简直是人间地狱！他吻了Erik，然后？没有然后！！！他完全不知道现在该怎么办，他有一周时间，然后他必须要回学校。Charles想了很多，但是又什么都想不出来，他只知道他满脑子都是Erik的灰绿色眼睛。_ **

**_一周后，当那天终将要来临时，他做出了决定，他退缩了。他害怕Erik告诉他那一切都是意外！害怕Erik告诉他那是一个玩笑！害怕Erik告诉他他们之间什么都没有！他不能给Erik这样的机会，所以他选择换课，错开和Erik之间所有的交际。_ **

 

这在如今看来，Charles又一次在心里耻笑了自己，简直愚蠢至极！但他那个时候只有二十岁，天知道当时自己怎么想的。但Erik还是告诉他了。

 

**_“那是一个意外！”Charles的心在听到这句话的时候剧烈的收缩了起来，不管之前他做过多少次准备，想象过多少次Erik对他说这句话，他的心还是疼的要死，他都没法思考了！他那个时候才真正意识到，自己有多喜欢他。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_走后，他在原地站了十分钟，才重新感觉到自己的腿。当他走在宿舍的楼梯上时，他觉得自己太可悲了，“好吧！至少他们还是朋友，不管这有多自欺欺人，他们还是朋友。”_ **

 

Erik翻了一个身，他的手自然的搭到了Charles的腰上，他还是睡的很熟。Charles帮他拉好有些下滑的被子，然后继续自己的回忆，他觉得自己也许真的老了。

 

**_之后的两年，他和Erik无数次在走廊、教室、餐厅、图书馆、校园里偶遇。每一次！每一次他的心都会疼一下，从很疼到钝疼到小小的针刺。最终，他可以正常的和Erik说话了，他不再期待不再奢求，是他自己没有勇气，只能自己承受。_ **

**_日子过得太快，两年转眼一瞬，他们终于要开始申请实习医院了。圣吉诺莎无疑是他的唯一目标。_ **

**_“你想去哪儿？”一个女生问另一个。_ **

**_“我还没想好，我想往心脏外科方向发展，也许……约翰保罗吧。”另一个回答。_ **

**_“你为啥不去圣吉诺莎？我听说Erik Lensherr已经决定去那里了，你不是一直挺喜欢他的？嗯？……”两个女生立马开始互相打闹起来。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_关上了自己的储物柜，不！不……他不能为了这个放弃圣吉诺莎。_ **

 

Charles睡着了，他想着想着就睡着了。凌晨微弱的晨光慢慢透过窗帘，Charles安稳的睡了一个小时。5:00，Charles准时醒了，他想爬起来，可还没等他坐起来，放在他腰上的手就用力把他压在了床上。

“早，Erik。”Charles说到，然后又想坐起来，但手臂的主人似乎不想放过他，Charles放弃了挣扎，这条手臂简直坚如磐石。

“你不想再睡会儿吗？我需要在6:00到医院，你可不用，亲爱的。”Charles翻了个身，面对Erik说到。

Erik笑了起来，但手还是没有放松，“是6:30，Charles，我们有的是时间。”

Charles为这句话里的暗示挑起了眉毛，还没等他说话，Erik就吻了上来。Charles习惯性的张开嘴，Erik亲的太热情了，当这个吻结束的时候，Charles整个人都被他包裹起来压在了柔软的床里。

Charles撇撇嘴，“你就不想先刷了牙吗？”Erik在Charles的脖子里蹭来蹭去，这让后者痒的缩了起来。Charles也不想起来了，但他看着钟，斗争太激烈了。

Erik在这个时候放开了他，Charles看着他下了床，站在床边，“想抓紧时间吗？”这太好选了！Charles跳了起来，拉着Erik进了浴室。

 

浴室里有点儿热，淋浴房的玻璃门上起了一层水雾，隐约能看到两个人影在里面。Charles一向反对浪费水资源，但他现在没法思考。Erik的阴茎直直的埋在他的体内，他整个人被压在墙上，Erik在他的身后猛力的抽插。潮湿的空气让Charles感到喘不过气，他转过头，想让Erik慢点儿。可还没等他开口，Erik就堵住了他的嘴，这下好了，雪上加霜！

两分钟后，Charles不得不捶着Erik让他松开自己，Erik见他喘的厉害又心疼了。他退了出来，让Charles转过来面对自己，然后开始温柔的亲他，让他缓过来。Charles曲起了腿，架上了Erik的腰，后者摸了上去，一路从小腿开始向上滑过大腿，然后绕到内侧，抚上了Charles的阴茎。Erik不轻不重的抚弄着，Charles配合着他的节奏。Erik手上不停，嘴开始吮吸Charles的脖子，然后慢慢又进入了他。这次Erik慢了很多，Charles仰起头，让他能更好的开垦自己的脖子和胸口。

一会儿后，Erik手上的动作越来越快，Charles的呼吸也跟着急促了起来，呻吟不断从他的口中溢出。Erik身下的频率也配合着逐渐加快，在他一声高亢的叫声中，他们一起射了出来。Erik又磨了几下，将所有精液都留在Charles体内后才撤出来。

对此Charles有些抱怨，“每次还是要你清理，你就不能不留在里面吗？”

Erik温柔的让Charles转了过去，开始帮他清理，“反正是我来做，我不嫌麻烦。”

 

当Charles终于穿好衣服的时候，时钟已经是5:52了，他叹了一口气想着不迟到已经很好了。然后他看到Erik也穿好了衣服，这个点开车，15分钟就能到了。看起来他还有时间吃早饭。

最终Charles是在车里吃的早饭，6:15，Erik的车停在了医院的侧门。并非Charles不愿意公开他俩的关系，只是随着Erik公司的规模越来越大，他的关注度也直线上升。他们都希望避免不必要的麻烦。

Charles解开了安全带，“今天你不用来接我，下午有个手术，我不确定是否会晚。”Erik点点头，他刚刚想说话就看到一辆机车停在了他们面前。

Logan昨天和Scott在一起，毫无疑问的，因为Scott从机车的后座跨了下来。

Charles看到了，他在车里挑了下眉毛，“看来Logan学的很快。”

Erik翻了一个白眼，“哪天他能在这方面恢复智商就算他为大家都做了一件好事，那就是Scott？老天保佑他。”

Charles笑了起来，“别那么刻薄，Erik！你不能总是记恨Logan打你的那拳。”

一提这个，Erik变本加厉了，他打开了车门走了下去。Charles叹了一口气，也跟着下车了。

 

Logan和Scott在说话，明显没有注意到还有一辆车停在附近。

“早上好，Logan。早上好，Scott。”Charles抢先打了招呼，并用警告的眼神看了看Erik。

Logan和Scott都吓了一跳，Logan发现是Charles，松了一口气，然后他看见了Erik。

“早上好，Dr. Xavier。”Scott回到。

“叫我Charles，Scott！我说过很多遍了。”Charles提醒到，Scott有些腼腆的笑了一下。

“早上好，Charles。”Logan回答的时候瞥了一眼Erik，“真是稀客，Erik！”

被点名的人笑的异常灿烂，这让所有人都有点儿提心吊胆，Erik一把搂过Charles。

“我比你想象的要来的多的多，Logan。我今天送我的男朋友来上班，看起来似乎你也是？很高兴我们终于有一件事情是同步的了！”

Charles捂住了自己的脸，又开始了！Logan被Erik说的张口结舌，都不知道应该承认还是否认。他下意识转头去看Scott，后者看了他一眼。

“Scott Summers。”Scott向Erik伸出了手。

“Erik Lensherr，很高兴认识你，Scott，Charles经常提起你。”Erik回握。

“时间不早了，Erik，我们晚上见，”Charles加入了拯救Logan的行动中。

Erik见好就收，“好的，晚上见。再见，Charles。再见，Scott，希望以后我们有机会多了解。”Erik停了一下，“也祝你好运，Logan。”他转身走了。

Logan转头想说话，Scott抢先了，“快6:30了，我还没检查车上的东西，我先走了。再见，Charles。”然后他就走了。

Logan有些无力的看着Scott向急救队的方向走去，Charles安慰的拍了拍他的肩膀。安慰道：“我替Erik向你道歉，Logan。他有时候就是唯恐天下不乱。”

Logan摇了摇头，耷拉着肩膀走进了医院，Charles只能跟上。


	11. Chapter 11

**章十一**

 

Charles在7:00的时候开始了巡房，他和Logan在电梯口分开，后者看上去完全没有和Scott进了一步的喜悦，Charles觉得自己有责任。

“14:00的时候有空谈谈吗？”Charles在进电梯前问到。

Logan耸了耸肩，“老地方吧。”

Charles看着Logan走向了急诊室，他摇了摇头，Erik总是给他找麻烦。

 

9:14，Charles领着实习生们进了今天的最后一个病房。

“Bernie Carl，22岁，两天前入院，被诊断为原发性颅内肿瘤，位置在额叶前。”汇报的实习生犹豫了一下，还是说了一句，“病人拒绝手术。”

Charles听到这里合上了病历，他看向躺在病床上的男孩，Bernie很安静。一看就是那种很听话的孩子，不会让父母担心他夜不归宿，醉酒开车，交坏朋友的那种孩子。Bernie看到Charles的目光，礼貌的笑了一下，他不等Charles开口就先说话了。

“我知道您要说什么，Dr. Xavier，很多人和我说过了，但我已做出决定。它是我深思熟虑的结果，您无须再为我费心，我后天就会出院了。”

Charles耐心的听完，他停了几秒，“看起来你对此已经有了深刻的认识，那我想你对后果同样也一清二楚。”

Bernie点点头，“是的，Dr. Xavier。”

Charles点点头，“既然如此，我尊重你的决定。”

Bernie看上去有些意外，他以为Charles会像其他医生一样，认为他是在自杀，并且严重怀疑肿瘤影响力他的判断。然后会坚持认为一个22岁的男性是无法替自己做出正确判断的。但Charles没有，他在病历上签了字，吩咐实习生注意Bernie的体温。

“如果在未来48个小时内，你没有因为头晕而再次晕倒的话，你就可以回家了。”Charles说完后就转身走出了病房。

那些实习生们明显被震惊了，一个女孩大着胆子问，“您不劝劝他吗？Dr. Xavier。他的肿瘤如果手术的话，治愈的几率还是值得一试的。”

Charles看了一眼这个姑娘，“Sue，你告诉我，他被几个医生转诊过了？”

“三个，Dr. Xavier。”

“那你认为他知道你前面说的那些吗？”

“我想，是的。”

“所以，他做出了决定，Sue。每个人都必须为自己的决定负责，他达到了负责的年龄，那他就要自己负责。”

那个姑娘低下了头，“可……也许，我们可以再试试，再努力一下。”

在护士台前签字的Charles抬起头看着她，“一个人自己放弃的东西，被人是无法替他努力到的。Sue。”Charles放下笔，转身离开了。

 

在Charles开始写报告的时候，Logan在经历煎熬。工作才开始三个小时，Logan就从Scott手里接过一个在上班高峰时期为了不迟到而骑着自行车闯红灯的傻瓜。他很幸运，才被撞断一条腿，打上石膏躺几个星期就好了。但明显的，这位患者受到了惊吓！在将他从急救担架转移到病床上的时候，他一直拉着Scott的袖子不让他走。显而易见的，在救护车上，Scott非常有效的取得了这个男人的信任。

患者神志清醒，他们不能掰断他的手指让他来松开Scott。虽然Logan非常非常想这样做！最终，他们只能让Scott留在急诊室里。Logan快速检查了一下，这个愚蠢的色狼，请允许Logan这也称呼他。真的除了腿和脑子之外没有其他地方受伤，他需要去照张CT，确保颅内没有出血。

“先生，我想你作为一个成年男性，在被撞一个小时后还像个三岁孩子找妈妈一样缠着急救人员是不明智的。”Logan终于憋不住了。

他火气越来越大！他亲自处理这个患者就是为了能和Scott呆一起，他想说说话，介于早上那个恶魔Erik非常有效的破坏了他们之间刚刚有些进步的关系！Erik肯定是故意的！！！这个混蛋！！！但Logan没法指责别人，是他自己对稳定关系有该死的恐惧症！他不想让Scott误会，但他还没准备好和Scott谈这个。他们度过了一个不错的夜晚，一起看了电影，谈了很多，然后Scott睡在了他家的沙发上。这个节奏太好了！Logan从来没体验过，现在一切都被Erik毁了！！！他为什么要破坏这个！！！

Logan一边处理着伤口一边在心里不断咒骂着Erik，他偷偷看了一眼Scott，后者根本连个余光都不给他。Logan又开始在心里咒骂自己！“嗷！”患者惨叫了一声，拉着Scott的手紧了紧，Logan看着那只手更加火大！

患者本来就被Logan说的有点儿不好意思，他意识在自己有些反应过度了，他抱歉的看着Scott。后者先开口了，“没关系的，Jeason，你被车撞了，害怕很正常。你信任我，这非常荣幸。请忽略Dr. Howlett！他对谁都这样，是吗？Dr. Howlett！”

Logan一句话都不敢说，他只能低头继续，但他手上的动作还是有些粗暴。

“嗷！”第二声，“我很抱歉，Dr. Howlett。但我真的有点痛，Scott刚刚处理的挺好，能让他来吗？”这个患者快被Logan吓死了。

还没等Logan开口，Scott又说话了，“我怕不行，Jeason。你知道的，Dr. Howlett是个医生，只有他有权利在这里处理病患。我只是个急救人员，而且我想我必须要归队了。尽管我非常想在这多待会儿，等你的伤口处理好，但我还有工作。”

Jeason立马道歉，“对不起，我太自私了，我一个人可以，非常感谢！Scott，谢谢你陪着我。”

“哐嘡”一声，Logan将镊子扔进了盘子里，Jeason明显被吓到，而且被搞糊涂了。

Scott直视着Logan，“看来我在这里不受欢迎，再见，Jeason。Dr. Howlett会照顾好你的，他可是创伤科的主任。”说完Scott头也不回的走了出去。Logan看着他的背影很久，直到他消失才重新拿起消毒工具。

几分钟的沉默，“额，Dr. …… Dr. Howlett。我想Scott真的挺生你的气是吧？”Logan给了他一记刀眼。

Jeason立马举起手表示自己没有恶意，“哦！我知道，这不关我的事。但你看，我和Scott才认识一个多小时，我就知道他是个好人而且明显脾气也很好。当然，我的意思不是您就是一个烂人……嗷！”Logan的酒精倒的有点儿多，Jeason翻了一个白眼，“脾气再好的人也不会喜欢你的Dr. Howlett。”

Logan知道！他现在就想快点把这个人扔进CT室，然后他就可以去找Scott了！明显的，后者对他有所误会。

 

他没有找到Scott，他肯定又出车了。Logan看了眼表12:03，他觉得自己等不到下午了。谢天谢地，Charles没有在手术，Logan让护士呼叫了Charles，然后等在二楼的走廊。五分钟后，Charles走到了他的身边。

他站了几秒，“糟糕成这样？”Charles问道。

Logan摇了摇头，“不，这是最糟糕的，因为我不知道到底糟糕到什么地步了。”

Charles叹了一口气，“虽然Erik的行为不可取，但Logan，我还是要说。这行不通，这对Scott来说不公平，你不能一边享受着他的陪伴一边又在不断退缩。”

Logan没有回答，他想了一下，“我不知道自己能不能做到。”

Charles拍了拍Logan的肩膀，“那你为何不让Scott来做决定呢？”

 

Charles走后，Logan又站了一会儿。他从二楼玻璃窗望出去，看到一辆救护车停下来的时候，他退后两步转身下了楼，Scott回来了。

这次Logan在侧门外找到了Scott，他的队员们都去休息了，他留下来补充一个上午消耗的用品。Logan看了一会儿，走了过去。Scott余光看到他过去了，但他没有停下手上的动作。当Scott在往箱子里放纱布时，Logan一把抓住了他的手，Scott停了一下来。

“所以，你现在不怕人看见了？”Scott的声音很平静。

Logan苦笑一下，他就知道。“不，Scott，我从来不担心这个。”

Scott挑了下眉毛，他在等后面的解释。Logan推着他坐到了救护车的踏板上，Scott等的有点儿久，但他耐心一向很好。

“我很抱歉，Scott。”Logan终于开口了，“让你产生误会并非我的本意。”

听到这里Scott差点儿站起来！误会？！

Logan阻止了他的动作，“我非常喜欢你！”Scott眨了两下眼睛，放松了下来。Logan继续道：“我从前从来没有尝试过维持一段长久的、认真的关系。每次别人想靠近或者参与到我的生活里来，我就会退缩。我不想这样，但是我做不到。”

Scott听的很认真，他沉默了很久，在Logan以为他不会开口的时候，Scott反手握上了Logan一直抓着他的那只手，这让后者得到了很大的鼓励。

“只对别人不公平，Scott，所以有些时候是别人离开了我，有些时候是我离开了他们。但我不想离开你，我必须告诉你这些，比起失去你，我更不想被你憎恨！我理解如果你想停止发展我们之间的关系，毕竟我们才刚开始，长痛不如短…………”Logan没有说完，因为Scott亲了他。

这是一个非常非常轻的吻，只是碰了下而已，但Logan像触电一样。

“你应该早点儿告诉我，你是不是又想退缩了？”Scott问道。

Logan看着他，“不，这次我不想。但这对你不公平。”

Scott摇摇头，“这该由我说了算。Logan，我才是当事人，我值得你冒险试一试吗？”

Logan没有移开眼神，他没有回答，Scott安静的等着。似乎有些久之后，“以后，即使你要离开，也请别憎恨我，Scott。你随时可以离……”Logan又没说完，Scott给了他一个真正的吻。

 

他们在小队成员走到拐角的时候才分开，Logan以最快的速度站了起来，Scott舔了好几下嘴唇，希望它们看上去不要太明显。成员们看到Logan的时候都是一愣，后者若无其事的打了一个招呼，然后走了。Lily上前询问Scott是否一切都好，Scott咳了两下生硬的转移了话题，是时候开始下午的出勤了。


	12. Chapter 12

**章十二**

 

Charles从手术台上下来，Dr. Sterling拍了拍他的肩膀说道：“你做的非常棒，Charles，我为你感到骄傲。”

“谢谢！Dr. Sterling，谢谢您给了我这个机会。”Charles刚刚完成了一台高难度的手术。

Dr. Sterling是圣吉诺莎的神经外科主任，他对于自己能有Charles这样的学生感到由衷的欣慰。

“好好干，我想你会继续打破这家医院的记录的。”这位有些上年纪的老者心情非常好。

Charles回了一个有些不好意思的笑容，“这并非我的本意，有些人认为我升的太快了。”

“别管那些人怎么说，孩子。医院的制度适用于所有人，靠嘴是没法换来的。” Dr. Sterling不以为意。“下个月的会议你和我一起去。”Charles有些意外地眨眨眼睛，最后只能点点头。

手术进行了五个小时，Charles回到办公室，他需要坐下来。他习惯性的拿出手机，看到上面有两条消息。

——今晚我需要加班，不知道需要到几点，别等我。E   15:22

——吃的在冰箱第二层，一个人也要好好做饭。E   18:03

Charles看看钟，20:28，他想了想还是拿起外套回家了，说不定Erik晚上会回家，他不想让Erik回家后看到空的房间，论文可以在家写。

 

21:22，Charles一个人吃着不知道算不算晚饭的晚饭。Erik一直尽量根据他的休息时间来调整自己的工作安排，Charles对此一直心怀歉意，但他无法改变现状，只能在可以陪伴Erik的时间里尽量多的陪伴他。他们是幸运的，彼此深爱对方，也得到了对方，虽然他们真的差点儿错过。也许是因为Logan今天找他咨询了情感问题，Charles没有理由的想到自己和Erik的第一次吵架。其实他都不知道怎么定义第一次，如果要算的话他们从认识开始已经吵过无数次了，但那次又与众不同。虽然他们那时还没有在一起，而且对对方的想法一无所知，都绝望的认为自己没有机会了。

 

**_Charles_ ** **_第二次在回宿舍的路上被Erik拦住了，这次Charles淡定多了，他没有表现出任何惊讶。_ **

**_“你在想什么？！Charles！”Erik的语气非常愤怒。_ **

**_“我不明白你指的是什么！”Charles故作镇定的说到。_ **

**_“别装傻！你为什么放弃圣吉诺莎的邀请？！别否认！我问过教授了！Charles，为什么？！”Charles抿紧了嘴，他偷偷掐了自己一下才能用正常的声调开口，“我想我无须向你解释我的行为，Erik。这是我的决定，这是我的事情。”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_听到后整个人都抖了起来，他的愤怒已经让他失去理智了，“你就那么讨厌我？Charles，你甚至不愿意和我待在一个空间里哪怕五分钟是么？是因为我的关系，你才这样做的，是不是？”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_的声音里充满了绝望，这让Charles的心狠狠疼了起来，他以为自己早就放下了，但没有用！他太痛苦了！不管是放弃圣吉诺莎还是在以后的日子里都远离Erik。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_的理智也在被冲刷着，“我还能怎么办？！那是……那是意外！Erik，这是你说的！你可以吻我然后说那是个意外！你现在又可以来质问我为什么放弃圣吉诺莎，那然后呢？是不是你会告诉我，这些都是你自己选的。我自己选择不得不天天看到你，但却没法……”_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_最后的理智让他堪堪咬紧了嘴唇。Erik被他的怒火吓住了，他从没想过Charles会有如此痛苦的声音。Erik有好一会儿没怎么能思考。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_低下了头，这样Erik就看不到他的表情了，“你走吧！Erik！请离开，我需要回宿舍了，已经很晚了。”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_没动，Charles迈开了步子从他的身边走过，Erik没有拦住他。_ **

 

外面又开始下雨了，Charles放下洗好的碗，走到阳台上检查了下是否漏水，然后把门关好。他回到客厅，坐在沙发上想休息下。

“不知道Erik在忙什么。”Charles想了一下，然后他睡着了。

 

Erik忙的焦头烂额！他刚刚收购了才三天的新技术被指责剽窃了别人的设计，他在15:00的时候收到了这封邮件，匿名，但附上的证据看着几乎无懈可击！他立即召开了高层会议，公司原计划在未来一个月内上市，掌握先进技术是上市后提振股价的第一炮，这不容有失！但现在，三天！这项技术挂着“L技术”的名字才三天，就有匿名敲诈邮件出现了。Erik要感谢这封邮件的目的是敲诈而不是曝光，否则公司绝不可能按时上市了。

邮件附上了详细的技术资料，那种绝不会被别人知道的接近核心的技术数据，这从侧面证明了，这项技术有可能被其他人掌握。会议高效的持续了一个小时，Erik做出了部署，所有人都动了起来。他们没有感到多少慌张，只要跟着Erik，事情总不会出现问题的。

晚上21:47，Erik坐在办公室的椅子里，消息零零碎碎的从各方面汇集到他这里，不管多小的碎片都会交到他的桌子上，他不会放过任何信息。他的属下还在忙碌，Erik拼凑着这些看似毫无关联的碎片，慢慢的，一个事实浮现在他的面前，他在等最后一块拼图。

 

Erik需要休息一下，他将注意力从白板上移开，他突然发现外面开始下雨了。他走到酒柜前给自己倒了一点酒。雨水拍打在玻璃上，月光没有被乌云遮蔽，Erik看着窗外，在想Charles会不会因为他加班就干脆不回家了。他端起酒杯，月光透过玻璃折射到杯子上，照亮了他右手上的疤。

 

**_Erik_ ** **_不知道自己是怎么回到公寓的，他的脑海里全是Charles绝望的样子，Erik被冲击到了。他看着镜子，里面呈现出了自己，太糟糕了。“他看上去和Charles一样痛苦！”Erik想着，突然间，这个想法差点儿将他击倒！Charles和他一样！Erik的心脏瞬间被不可想象的兴奋与希望填满，他觉得有点晕眩。他走出了浴室，躺到了床上。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_慢慢回忆着，回忆着两年来每次和Charles的相遇，他从不敢仔细想，这太痛苦了！他想着Charles每个神情、每个动作、每句话、每个字，这些都藏在他的记忆中，然后Erik跳了起来，也许……也许！Charles对他有感觉，但他无法确定。Erik开始来回在房间里走动，他不知道自己走了多久！他想去找Charles，又怕那些只是自己在绝望中的臆想。慢慢的，他停了下来，因为他意识到，如果他今天不去找Charles，那么以后也许他再也见不到他了！这个认知让他全身都充满了恐惧，他不能接受这个，Erik一把抓起外套，冲出了房门。_ **

 

Erik的思维被敲门声打断了，是Sean，他的助手。看来最后一块碎片来了。22:30，第二次会议开始， Erik做出了决定，众人等待着他的表态以及解释。

Charles睡了两个小时，23:30，他醒了。Charles看了眼窗外，雨还没停。他起身给自己倒了一杯水，然后打开冰箱拿出一个橙子。Charles从刀架里抽出一把刀，当他切第一下的时候，外面打了一个雷，他看着这把刀，想起那个他希望自己永远不会再想起的夜晚。

 

**_Charles_ ** **_逃一样的回到了宿舍，他差点！差点就功亏一篑了，他冲进浴室狠狠的洗了一个冷水澡。当他从浴室出来的时候，他浑身都发着抖。也许是因为冷，也许是因为他害怕。他怕Erik知道他要说什么了，自己刚才表现的太明显。Erik可以毫无芥蒂的要求他去圣吉诺莎，他凭什么可以这样！随意拉扯着自己的感情，他想亲就亲，想说意外就是意外，想和他一起去圣吉诺莎就来要求他一起去。Charles气的要死！他对于自己过了两年还能被Erik影响感到怒火中烧。这就是他必须放弃圣吉诺莎的原因，他必须远离Erik，不然他会一直影响自己。他要离开他！然后Charles的心又开始疼了。_ **

**_“你自己放弃的东西，别人是无法替你争取到的。”这次Charles母亲留给他的话。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_用它无数次战胜自己与逆境，他抬头看着镜子里的自己。五分钟后，他开始穿衣服，这是他最后的机会了。_ **

****

**_Charles_ ** **_跑出学校后才发现自己不知道Erik住在哪里！他已经跑出两个街区了，只能知道大概的方向。天开始下雨了，Charles不得不掏出手机，还没等他开始翻动通讯录，他就被打断了。_ **

**_“把你的手机给我，漂亮男孩！如果你不想你的脸被划花的话。”Charles迅速抬头，看到一个穿着连帽衫的男人站在他面前，他的手上有一把刀。_ **

**_雨越下越大了，Charles镇定了下，他不想错过今天，他必须在今天得到答案。他不会知道这会是他这辈子最错误的决定。_ **

**_“你看，先生，没什么人会在这样的天气里出来散步。我真的有非常重要的事情，请允许我打一个电话，然后我的手机就是你的了。”_ **

**_“别拿我当三岁的孩子！你的手机和钱包，现在！！！”对方明显没有什么耐心。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_还在犹豫，本来就已经焦躁不安的男人已经不能再等了，他扑向了Charles。还没等Charles回过神来，已经有另一个人和那个男人扭打在了一起。_ **

**_雨雾中，靠着偶尔的闪电，Charles认出那是Erik！他的心脏一下子就被揪了起来，他也扑了上去，想要把Erik拉开，那个男人有一把刀！最终，在红蓝的灯光中那个男人如同惊弓之鸟一样逃开了，Charles立即拉过Erik。_ **

**_然后Charles什么也看不见了，除了满手的鲜血和那个不断往外冒血的伤口之外，他什么都看不见。_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**章十三**

 

“所以，你认为我们应该忽略它？Mr. Lensherr。”有人问道“万一它不是骗局怎么办？对方约定的时间是30个小时。”

“你们想过没有，为什么是现在？”Erik抛出了一个问题，“公司上市是在一个月后，时间表早就已经公开了。他为什么不在最后关头才发这封邮件？那样留给我们思考的时间更短，成功的概率会更高。”

“也许他等不及了。”

“对！这就是关键。他没有时间了，一个急需钱的人发了这封邮件。那你说我们认识几个急需钱又知道这项技术的人？”

“你是指Bache？我听说他儿子在澳门输的差点儿没法活着回国。”

“这是一个方面。”Erik顿了一下，“但Bache明显没有这种魄力来策划整件事。”

“那不是他的话，还有谁能得到那么详细的技术数据？”

“Sean。”Erik示意他的助理来解释。

“我们已经找人破解了发送邮件的IP地址，但地址加密的非常专业，我们只能锁定一个范围。那边是一大片空地，基本除了垃圾和野草之外没什么其他东西。但那里有一个废旧汽车回收场，我请在警局的朋友查了一下，回收站的所属人是Stan Hall。一开始这个人无法和我们已知的任何希望破坏公司上市的人都没法联系起来，直到我们把Bache的家庭关系网查了出来。Hall是Bache母亲第一任丈夫的姓，他和Stan是二代表亲。”事情似乎清晰起来，但又把所有人都搞糊涂了。

“可刚才你说Bache与这事无关，Mr. Lensherr。”

“不……我说的是他没有能力在如此短的时间内策划整件事情。除非，很久前这个计划就开始了。”Erik的话语引起一整不安的讨论。

“您是在指，整个收购计划都是骗局吗？可技术是货真价实的，交易也是有效的。”

Erik的手指轻轻敲了敲桌子，“你们不奇怪么？这样一项技术，即使Bache希望以最快速度拿到钱也不至于让其他家把它拱手让给L技术。除非这是个诱饵，Bache通过卖技术得到了解燃眉之急的钱。然后我相信，他不会那么无私的帮助别人来击垮L技术的。这一举两得，除了暂时损失下名誉，当然他已经完全无所谓了。况且他自己知道，剽窃完全是子虚乌有。”

“那如果真是这样，Bache的背后有人的话，那现在就行动不合逻辑啊。”

Erik将手边的一张纸递给了提问者，后者看完后传给了下一位。

“我们这位亲爱的创造者是个伟大的改革家，可惜他没有教好自己的儿子。”Erik说的很讽刺，“Bache儿子在澳门欠的钱只是沧海一粟，他还面临几项刑事指控，光保释金就是一大笔。”

“所以他是擅自行动的？”

“可能性很大。所以整个计划看似周密，但细究起来才十二个小时就不堪一击了。如果是对手来做的话，我们绝不可能在那么短的时间里查出来，而且，到了那天我们根本没有时间来查。”Erik听上去有些恼怒，他非常厌恶非光明正大的竞争。

“那我们怎么办？”这是所有人的问题。

Erik站了起来，他直视房间里所有人的人。“我们提前上市。”

 

凌晨5:52，Erik回到了家。他回来换衣服洗澡然后需要继续去公司，他做出了决定，有太多的事情需要做。Erik进门的时候没有放轻声音，Charles肯定已经去医院了。但当他进到客厅的时候，他看到Charles迷迷糊糊的从沙发上爬了起来，他的电脑还压在身上，肯定是昨晚写着写着就睡着了。

Erik走过去，“抱歉，吵醒你了？我以为你已经走了。”

Charles摇了摇头，“没有，我今天下午才去，我换班了。”

Erik停下了解领带的动作，他有些纠结，但不得不开口道：“我等下还要去公司。”

Charles笑了起来，“没关系，你快去洗澡，我来做早餐。你昨晚肯定没吃饭，对吗？”

Erik咳了一下，被抓包了。

“哼！教育被人之前请先以身作则，总裁大人。”Charles边说边走向厨房，Erik无奈的笑着走进了浴室。

 

6:12，Erik吃着早餐看着Charles。

后者被他看的毛毛的，“吃饭需要看的是碗，Erik。”

Erik咽下口中的食物，“吃饭用嘴就可以了。”

Charles瞥了他一眼，“你几点走？”

Erik挑了下眉毛，“你不想我待在这里不走了？”

Charles撇撇嘴，“我想不想可没那么重要，Erik。”

Erik放下了叉子，走过去，从后面抱住还坐着的Charles。他把头靠在后者耳边说：“你是为了我调班的吗？Dr. Xavier。”

Charles被他的气音喷的直躲，“你没那么伟大，Mr. Lensherr。我想多睡会儿而已。”

Erik变本加厉的开始蹭他的脖子，“嗯？那你现在睡么？”

Charles讨厌Erik明知道自己怕痒还老喜欢蹭自己。Charles推了推他，“别闹！我是为了赶论文，Dr. Sterling让我下个月和他一起去那个会议。”

Erik听到后停了下来，他的眼里闪烁出骄傲的光芒。Charles抬头亲了亲他的嘴角，“现在，乖乖吃完早餐，然后去睡会儿，我8:00叫你好么？”

Erik回吻了一下，“不，我不睡了，吃完我就走。”

Charles皱了下眉头，“很糟糕？”他不太干涉Erik公司的事情。

“不，计划有变而已。不用担心。”Erik摇摇头。他回到餐桌前继续吃早餐，Charles拿过手提电脑继续他的论文。

6:37，Erik出门了。Charles看着他在门口穿鞋，“虽然这听上去挺像你的，但我还是要说，记得休息，Erik。别忽略自己。”

Erik站直身子拿过了包，然后拉过Charles给了他一个深吻，“现在知道我天天在担心什么了？我会照顾好自己的，再见。”

Charles对他无可奈何，“再见，Erik。”

 

Erik停下来车，红灯。昨晚的雨下到现在已经有些后继乏力了。Erik看着在滑动的雨刷，Charles为他换的班，他知道的。Erik都不记得从什么时候开始他们不需要语言就能明白对方的想法，他们花了很多时间才会相互之间磨合的如此默契。毕竟，他们开始的太不顺利了。

 

**_Erik_ ** **_坐在病床上，外面的雨没有停，医生刚刚出去。他看着自己的右手，它被重重纱布包裹了起来，看着有些滑稽。Erik看向门外，他知道Charles在那里。Erik不知道自己在想什么，有太多东西需要想，又似乎什么都想不出来。他希望看看Charles，但很明显，对方不敢进来。_ **

**_不知道过了多久，也许就几分钟也许是几个小时，Erik的病房门被推开了，Charles站在那里。他看上去有点儿，不，很糟糕。衣服还是湿的，上面有自己的血，他的眼睛通红。Erik有些想笑，Charles看上去才像一个被刀划伤了右手神经再也不可能当个外科医生的医学院学生。_ **

**_“嗨。”Erik先打了招呼，Charles听到后缩了一下。他向前走了两步，但是没有靠近。_ **

**_“你感觉怎么样？”他问的小心翼翼，还没等Erik回答，Charles就奔溃了，“不，别回答，这个问题太蠢了。我很抱歉，Erik，我很抱歉，我没想到会这样，我……”_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_没法说下去，他的声音比几个小时前和他吵架时还要绝望，他几乎站不住，Erik不喜欢他这样。“别这样，Charles，这和你无关，这不是你的错，你无需自责。”_ **

**_这没有安慰道Charles，他抖的更加厉害，他疾步走到Erik的床前，他跪了下来。他想碰Erik的手，但又不敢。“求你，Erik！随便说什么，但别告诉我这不是我的错。”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_沉默了很久，他原来有很多话想要对Charles说，他想告诉他，自己有多爱他多想和他在一起，但现在不行，他做不到。“我想，你需要回家换件衣服，Charles，你这样会着凉的。”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_看到Charles的脸色刷的一下变得苍白无比，他的嘴唇一时间毫无血色。Erik不知道他怎么了，他有些担心Charles生病了，还没等他继续说，Charles一把抓住了他的腿。“别，别赶我走，Erik，求你！别恨我！你可以骂我，可以让我发誓不再当一个医生，你可以让我做任何事！但求你，别让我走。”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_终于掩饰不住了，今晚的打击早已击溃了他，“任何事？”他的声音有些抖，“Charles，你完全没明白是么？”他看着Charles的眼睛，里面的蓝色倒映出了自己，他们一样绝望。“你完全不知道是么？”_ **

**_“那你让我知道，Erik，让我知道！我可以为你做什么？只要你开口，只要能让你感到好受些，任何事情，Erik！”Charles的手越抓越紧，好像怕一放松就会被Erik扔出房间一样。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_没有动，也没有移开视线，几秒后他闭上了眼睛。“留下来，Charles，留在我身边。”他还是说了……不管这有多卑鄙，他还是开口了。Erik睁开了眼睛，他看见Charles震惊的表情，他用左手掐了一下自己，这让他能继续说下去。“你想让我好受些？那就去圣吉诺莎，然后……然后留在我身边。”_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_完全呆住了，他看着Erik，快一分钟后才缓过来。“你想让我留在你身边？”Charles听上去有些迷茫，“Erik，我不想误会，但……”_ **

**_“是！”Erik的声音有些冷酷，“就是你想的意思。”_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_低下了头，松开了Erik的腿。“我完完全全的失去他了！”Erik想着。_ **

**_“我会的。”Charles的声音有些轻，但足以让Erik听到。这下换Erik愣住了。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_抬起头看着Erik，“我会的，Erik！我会一直留在你身边的，只要你需要我。我也会去圣吉诺莎，只要这是你希望的。”_ **

 

Erik被后面车的喇叭吓了一跳，已经是绿灯了。他重新启动了车，Charles今天晚班，他今天需要加班，希望明天事情能做完。

 

在Erik开始一天工作的时候，Logan已经开始好几个小时了。Logan这几天觉得挺奇怪的，这两周Scott和他的排班大部分都重合了，以前明明没有那么频繁的。Logan值晚班比较多，毕竟一个单身汉要比有家庭的人更加适合晚班，别看Logan有时候很严厉，但他尽量让下属们都能回家过日子。最近Scott似乎基本都是晚班？这应该挺好的吧？那他就不深究了。Logan看着Scott推着一个嗑药嗑到产生幻觉，以为Scott是“米迦勒”的瘾君子进来。这位上帝“忠实”的信徒，一路上高声朗诵着圣经被推进了急诊室。Logan毫不留情的给了他一针，然后处理了他被玻璃划伤的手掌。最终，警察接手了他。

Logan端着咖啡走到侧门外，Scott已经在那里了，他们对视一眼，同时笑了起来。Logan差点儿把眼泪笑出来，“看起来你的工作比我有趣多了！你到底处理过多少这种人？我相信大部分都没进医院就被扔进警察局了。”

Scott收起笑容，“我有一次三个小时都没能回到医院，因为一位老太太坚持自己只要出了房子就会被恶魔带走。于是我不得不在她家里为她处理骨折的小腿，然后被她强迫喝下了三壶英国红茶。”

Logan又开始大笑了起来，“还好她没有用毒药洗这些茶具。”

Scott还没回答就被吓了一跳，“Scott？！”是Lily，“Mike说车里的心电监护仪有些问题，你能去看下吗？”

Scott点点头，“回头见，Logan。”他说到。

Logan没有回答，因为Lily正用“这他妈的是什么情况”的眼神看着他。Logan喝完了咖啡，推门回去了。

Scott在修心电监护仪，Lily看着他，不是因为她想学。Scott在她视线的扫射中镇定的调试着机器，终于，Lily憋不住了。“所以，刚刚那是什么情况？”

“什么什么情况，Lily？”Scott手上没停。

“别装傻！你和Logan Howlett！你们什么情况？两周前他还对你恶声恶气，今天你们在一起喝咖啡？还笑？”Lily拍了拍Scott，“说实话吧！Scott！是不是他在和你套近乎，好了解敌情？”

Scott用力一拍！机器正常了。他回头对着Lily沉声道：“Lily，作为你的朋友，我觉得你需要找个人来打发一下时间，不然你太容易胡思乱想了。而作为你的队长，我觉得你老八卦同事的行为是非常影响团队团结的。尤其是Dr. Howlett还是创伤外科主任。”

Lily对这个答复显得更有兴趣了，“好吧！队长，不过你有时候低估了女孩们的力量了。”她眨眨眼睛，她不会善罢甘休的。Scott觉得自己快完蛋了，他特别希望警铃能拯救他。


	14. Chapter 14

**章十四**

 

Charles下午16:00就到医院了，他先感谢了换班的同事，然后将自己的论文初稿提交给了Dr. Sterling。

“Charles，你总能给我惊喜。”这位德高望重的医生藏不住自己的欣赏。

“我只是在做我份内的事情，Dr. Sterling。”Charles一向谦虚。

Dr. Sterling赞许的点点头，然后他停了一下，有些犹豫但还是开口了：“Charles，我一般不太过问别人的患者，我信任我团队里的每一位医生。”Charles听着，“但，Bernie Carl是什么情况，Charles？我听到了大家的议论。”

Charles知道该来的总会来的，“Bernie完全知道自己的病情，他决定不做手术，我同意了。他明天可以出院。”Charles回答的非常简洁。

Dr. Sterling看了他一眼，“Charles，我明白有时候患者总认为自己比医生高明，这确实挺气人的。但Bernie Carl的病情完全不适合出院，我想你明白的。”

Charles叹了一口气，“我当然明白，Dr. Sterling，让他出院的后果我都知道，医务处会确保医院在这个决定中不会犯任何法律上的错误。”

Dr. Sterling摇了摇头，“不，我不是在指医院。我是在指你，Charles。我们是医生，我们会对任何一个签名付全部的责任。如果你签署了Bernie Carl的出院同意书，那么从那一刻开始，他就是你的责任了。孩子，他可以任性，但你不能。”

Charles点了点头，“我明白，Dr. Sterling，我明白。”

 

Charles在回办公室的路上遇到了Jean，继上次会诊后，他们还没谈过。

“嗨。”Jean听上去没什么异样。

“嗨，Jean，最近怎么样？”Charles问道。

Jean知道他指的是什么，“还不错，别放在心上，Charles，我早知道结果会是什么！是我太想放手一搏了，我的方案太超前，社会还无法接受，你们做出了正确的选择。”

Charles没想到是Jean反过来安慰他，他有些不好意思。“那个男孩出院了？他什么时候来复诊？我还需要关注一下他是否有复发。”

Jean点点头，“对他来说现在在医院和在家没有什么区别，我安排他一个月来两次，下次我会通知你。”

“好的，他还是有希望的。我今晚值班，明天下午我把需要检查的项目给你，我们可以再安排一次联合会诊。”

Jean感激的笑了下，“谢谢！Charles，他会非常高兴的。”

 

Charles回到办公室，他安安稳稳的写了四个小时的报告，然后他的呼机响了。他拿起了，手术室？！他奔出办公室。在Charles进行紧急手术的时候，Erik这边基本到达了尾声，一切都以周密的安排好。

“Mr. Lensherr，”Sean的语气有些不确定，“我们真的要这样做吗？我们没法确定提前上市后的市场反馈与按时上市会有什么不同，而且前者太冒险了，不管是评论家还是媒体我们都没有提前打招呼。”

Erik对他的担心心知肚明，这是公司高层大部分人的心情。Erik善于抓住机会，也敢于冒险，但有时候，这在大部分人看来太激进了。可他天生就是一个领导者，“我知道公司大多数人都不赞同，Sean，可我们已经做了，在他们还在犹犹豫豫不知道是否该拿自己的钱冒险的时候，我们已经在做了。所以犹豫让他们不得不跟着我们上了这条船，现在后悔已经晚了，为了已经发生的事情后悔和害怕是无意义的。要是再有人妄图通过在你耳边唠唠叨叨，而达到向我传达他不满情绪的话，Sean，你可以让他们直接来找我。”

Sean的脸“刷”的一下红了起来，“哦！Mr. Lensherr，我……我并不是……”

Erik打断了他，“我知道，Sean，那些老头子不是你能应付的，我并非在责怪你。现在我给了你明确的态度，你可以直接传达给他们。”

Sean有些狼狈的从Erik的办公室里走出来，Alex关心的上前问道：“怎么样？”Sean对着他摇了摇头，Alex耸耸肩，“好吧！至少你选边了，不用即被那群未来董事骚扰，又怕得罪Mr. Lensherr了。他说了啥？”

Sean看了看Alex，沉默了好久，半天才憋出一句，“爱信信，不信滚，不要打扰我上市。”

Alex眨了两下眼睛，“酷！”

 

Charles已经站了四个小时了，这个急症患者真是具有挑战性。Logan站在他的对面处理着骨头和内脏。Charles看着面前纵横交错的神经，转了转有些僵硬的脖子。

“一般对这种情况你总有很多话要说，Logan。”Charles打破了沉默，他快胜利了。

Logan看了他一眼，“我对恐怖分子没有什么好说的，Charles。”

Charles手上的动作没停，“我们不能确定，Logan，这不该由我们来下判断。”

“不管是不是，大晚上背着一背包能炸飞人的炸药可不会是什么好使者。”Logan手上也没停。

“你还要多久？我这里快好了。”Charles问道。

Logan又将一小块异物从患者的身体里拿出来，他看了眼X光片，“估计还有半个多小时。”

Charles将位置交给了实习生，“你来关创面吧。”他走到手术室门口，摘下手套和口罩，“我在办公室，有问题再呼叫我。”

Logan举手摇了摇，表示知道了。

Charles看了眼手机，凌晨2:30，他想了想还是给Erik发了一条短信。

——我刚下手术，希望你已经在家了。C   2:32

他抬脚走向餐厅，Erik一直是对的，他们必须为了对付照顾好自己。半路上他的手机就震了一下。

——我想我今晚不得不继续呆在公司。不过我吃饭了，大家都很辛苦，我得犒劳他们。E   2:37

Charles还在犹豫，他不想过多干涉Erik的工作安排。几秒后，第二次震动。

——我下午会回家，我知道我需要的是睡眠。E   2:38

Charles满意的笑了起来，Erik总是那么贴心。

——晚上见。C   2:39

 

Charles走进了餐厅，意外的他看到了Scott。他很少来餐厅，Charles端着食物走了过去。即便是医院，凌晨两点的餐厅也不会有什么人。Scott安静的坐在靠窗的位置，他低头看着手机，似乎在被什么困扰。

“嗨，Scott。”Charles在他对面坐了下来，“我猜这里没有人是吧？”

Scott被吓了一跳，但很快回神。“不……这里没有人，Dr……Charles。”

Charles为此笑了起来，“你总算记住了，Scott。我们没有必要那么生疏的，Logan和我说过你很多事。”Charles差点儿把自己舌头咬掉！！！Logan会杀了他的！！！

可Scott明显听到了。他有些惊讶，想了下还是问道：“Logan，他……经常提起我？”

Charles在几秒内想了无数个借口，最终他开口说：“他没怎么说过你们之间的事，他只是不断说起你。”

Scott似乎听懂了，他看了看Charles，“他从什么时候开始这样的？”

Charles被这个问题问的想要起身逃走，Scott远比他看上去的难缠和坚定，Charles觉得自己活该！谁让你嘴贱！

“我都忘了是从什么时候开始的了，Scott！我想这没什么大不了的，你们现在不是挺好的么？”他想转移话题。

但Scott完全不给他机会，“我来这里才八个月，Charles，我想这不能算很久吧？”

Charles不得不放下手中的食物，“听着，Scott，你千万不能告诉Logan是我告诉你的好吗？”Scott点点头。Charles叹了口气，说道：“他八个月前就开始了。”

Scott挑起了一根眉毛，“那现在看来八个月还是挺久的。谢谢你，Charles。”

Charles看着Scott说：“我明白这不是我能干涉的事情，但，Scott，Logan他真的很喜欢你。”

Scott笑了一下，有些害羞，“我知道。”

然后他们被打断了，Logan一屁股坐在了Scott旁边，“你们在说什么？”

Charles和Scott两个人同时说：“没什么，随便聊聊。”

这让原本不觉得的有问题的Logan觉得有问题了！他有些警觉起来，“Scott，我记得你今天好像不应该是晚班。”

“我换班了。”Scott回答的非常简短。

Logan想问为什么最近他换班那么频繁，还基本都是晚班，但Scott没有给他机会。“我休息时间到了，我要走了。非常感谢，Charles，和你聊天很愉快，再见。”然后他伸手在Logan的手上按了按，“再见，Logan。”

Logan看着Scott走远的身影，皱了皱眉。Charles觉得他又开始了，“停下来，Logan！别胡思乱想。”

Logan低下头，“我不是在胡思乱想，Charles，我实在担心。Scott他最近看上去总是很累，而且他不断在上晚班。”

Charles看了看他，“那你有问过他吗？”

Logan摇了摇头，“我不想让他觉得我干涉太多了。”

Charles理解的点点头，曾几何时他也是。“Logan，虽然这不是我能多说的，但你要知道，两个人在一起最怕的就是不交流。这会坏很多事的！如果你喜欢他，Logan，你就必须主动踏出去。不管是你进入他的生活还是他进入你的，如果你是认真的，就踏出去，他不会永远等你的。”

Logan抬起头对Charles露出感谢的笑容，“谢谢！Charles，你帮了我很多，我会好好想想怎么做的。”

Charles点点头，“我永远支持你的决定，Logan。”


	15. Chapter 15

**章十五**

 

下午三点的时候，Charles收到了Erik回到家的短信，他开心的笑了起来。这让在他身边的Bernie Carl有些坐不住。

“Dr. Xavier，我明白你很忙，但我出院必须要你的签名。我已经和姐姐等了很久了，我今天真的非常希望可以出院。”

Charles看了眼这个男孩，“我明白，Bernie，我已经让你姐姐去护士台办理前期手续了，我还需要确定几个指标好吗？”

Bernie只能无奈的再坐下，Charles抬头看到了什么快步走了过去。Bernie顺着他的前进方向看到了一个小女孩坐在轮椅里被人推着走了过来。Charles迎上去，蹲在那个女孩面前，他们说了些什么，女孩亲了他一下，这让Charles笑的更明显了，他们一起走了过来。

“我的小公主，准备好回家了吗？”Charles问道。

这个女孩点点头，“我早就想我家的HULL了，虽然这里也不错，但我想她了。”

Charles怜爱的看着她，“那你就乖乖等在这里，我和你妈妈一起去办手续好吗？”

女孩又点点头，“好的，我会等着，谁来也不跟着走，也不要和不认识的人说话，对吗？”

这次换Charles点了点头，“对！聪明的姑娘。”

 

Bernie看着这个女孩，她很瘦，5岁？6岁？她看着很小。他看了会儿，移开了视线。

“你也要出院吗？”女孩主动问他。

Bernie有些意外，她似乎比其他这个年龄的孩子都外向的多。“额，虽然我不是故意的，但我明明听到你和Dr. Xavier保证了不和陌生人说话的。”他的童心有些被激发了。

“你不是陌生人啊！你是Bernie Carl，你手上的环写着啊。”女孩一脸你太笨的表情。Bernie低头看看自己的手，还真是。

“我叫Mary，我也有环。”她举起右手晃了晃。

Bernie知道为什么Dr. Xavier那么喜欢这姑娘了，她就是个小天使，没人会拒绝天使的。

“是，我今天也出院，我在等Dr. Xavier的签名。”Bernie回答到。

Mary点点头，“Charles很棒的，他治好你了对吗？”

Bernie愣了一下，他低下头，沉默了几秒，“不，我们没有走到那步。”

Mary听到后似乎有些伤感，Bernie惊讶于她对于情感的控制，作为一个孩子来说她做的有些太好了。Mary沉默了几秒，随即用开朗的声音说：“没关系，Charles还是最棒的，我也没有走到那步，但他帮了我很多。”

Bernie低着的头立马抬了起来，“我…我不知道，我很抱歉。我……”对方只有6岁，他不知道自己到底在道歉什么。

“不，不要老是向我抱歉！”Mary听上去有些不开心，“老是有人向我抱歉，他们不说但是我能看出来，这太讨厌了！我喜欢别人夸我而不是可怜兮兮的看着我。”她气鼓鼓的。Bernie不知道该说什么。

“其实你不用害怕的。”Mary又开口了，是安慰。“你是不是因为害怕疼，所以不想动手术的？”Mary问的非常直接，这符合她的年龄，孩子们总是最直接的。

Bernie看着她，等着下文。“我一开始也害怕，Charles看出来了，他说我们是一起去太空看星星。慢慢我就不怕了，我把手术室那盏大灯想成星星发出的光。等你睡着的时候你会觉得自己飘了起来，那些在你脑子嗡嗡嗡的声音就是星星在和你说话。每次你这样想就不会害怕了。”

Bernie一直看着她，“你几岁了，Mary？”他问道。

Mary这才给了他一个大大的微笑，“再过18天我就8岁啦！”

Charles和Mary的母亲回来了。

“我交了一个新朋友，Charles。”Mary很开心的对着他说。

Charles点点头，“你真是个受欢迎的好姑娘，我都要嫉妒了。”

Mary甜甜的笑了起来，“我们要再见了，是吗？”

Charles蹲了下来，摸了摸她的头，“我们暂时再见了，以后我们经常可以见面的，有了新朋友也不要忘记我这个老朋友，恩？”Mary点点头。

Charles站直身体和她的母亲告别，“还是一个星期来一次，我给她检查一下。有任何事情请打电话给我，你有我的私人号码，任何时候都可以。”

Mary的母亲非常的感激，“谢谢，Dr. Xavier，除了这个我不知道要说什么。”

Charles摇了摇头，“回家吧。”他又蹲了下来，“再见，Mary。”

Mary向他挥了挥手，“再见，Charles。”她转过头，“再见，Bernie。勇敢点哦！真的一点儿都不疼。”她出院了。

 

Bernie和Charles一起看着Mary和她的母亲走出了医院。Charles低头看看Bernie，在他身边坐了下来，Charles拿出了一份出院同意书。

“Mary没有机会了，她母亲做出了决定，你知道这对一个母亲来说意味着什么吗？”Bernie没有回答。

Charles没有管他，他指着护士台那边在认真填写表格的一位女士说：“你姐姐似乎很支持你的决定？”

Bernie终于有了反应，“是的！她一直是最支持我的，从小到大，她一直是最支持我的！”他的声音听上去像是一种挣扎的自我鼓励与肯定。

Charles点点头，“我想她一开始也被你的决定震惊了，是吗？”

Bernie想了下，“是的，她一开始不赞同，但她后来明白了我的想法，她转而支持我的决定了。”

“为什么？”Charles又抛出一个问题，这个问题让Bernie有些摸不着头脑，Charles转头看着Bernie，“为什么她一开始要反对？”

Bernie眨眨眼睛，他认为这个问题太荒谬了，“因为她不想我死。”

“不，Bernie，不。”Charles否定了他，“因为她爱你，你搞反了。她爱你，所以不希望你放弃希望。”

“你以为我不明白吗？我只是不想！不想再以后的日子里，有那么大的几率可能像个废物一样躺在床上，没法自理，没法思考，没法真正的活着！我不想拖累别人。就算只有一部分的几率，我也不想！Dr. Xavier，我不想！”Bernie有些激动。

Charles还是很平静，他没有理睬Bernie的话，“那她为什么又支持了？”Bernie被他搞的有点迷茫，Charles没有让他回答，“还是因为她爱你，Bernie，她爱你，所以她接受了你的决定，独自承受后面所有的事情。”

Charles从口袋里拿出一支笔，在出院同意书上签了字，将他交给了Bernie。“你有了我的同意，你可以出院了。把它拿给那个在指导你姐姐填写表格的护士，你就可以回家了，祝你好运。”Charles站起来走了。

 

到了18:00，Charles非常难得的准时下班了。19:04他回到了家，路上有点儿堵。他轻手轻脚的打开门，Erik肯定在睡觉。他走进卧室，果然，Erik睡的很熟，Charles继续轻手轻脚的走进浴室。一个小时后，Charles已经在厨房里做好了几道菜，只要等烤箱热好就可以把焗饭放进去，然后叫Erik起来吃饭了。

“Erik，”Charles坐在床边，他看了一会儿这个睡得很熟的男人，然后伸手推了推他。“Erik，起来吃晚饭好吗？已经做好了。”Erik翻了个身，头埋进被子。Charles笑了起来，那么多年他喜欢赖床的习惯还是没改变，天知道他以前怎么会想要当个医生的。

“Erik，”Charles又伸手摇了摇他，“你不能一直睡，起来把……”

还没等他说完，Charles就被Erik以绝不会是一个刚睡的人的力气和速度给绑到了床上。Erik压着他，脸埋进了Charles的脖颈。“我还想睡，Charles，我想睡。”他的声音还真是一个刚睡醒的人。

Charles无奈的翻了一个白眼，“可我已经把饭做好了，Erik。我做的饭要没人吃了，你放开我，我还能一个人吃。”

Erik没有回应，几秒后，在一声明显是与他意志力斗争的呻吟中，Erik放松了身体，滚到了一边。Charles能动了，然后又过了几秒，Erik睁开眼睛。他坐了起来，不满的看着也坐了起来的Charles。后者揉了揉他有些乱的头发，“去洗个脸，刷个牙，还五分钟就能吃饭了。”然后Charles凑过去吻了一下Erik有些下垂的嘴角，后者毫无胜算的去洗脸刷牙了！

Erik真的饿了，焗饭非常好吃，他快速消灭着盘子里的东西。Charles皱了下眉头，“你说你吃过中饭了。”Erik嘴没停，他点了点头，“是的。”Erik仍然坚持，“我饿的比较快。”又塞了一口。Charles不想和他计较。饭后Erik开始查邮件，Charles整理完了厨房也拿出了自己的电脑。他们两个人都坐在沙发上，Erik坐在右边，Charles坐在左边把脚伸直放在前者的腿上。Erik的电脑就搁在他的腿上，高度正好。Charles半躺着，眼睛盯着电脑上的各种图片和文字。这是两个工作狂的工作时间。

 

他们被一个电话打断了。Erik的手机震了起来，他接了起来，听了三分钟，“你们做的很好，现在全部都回家吧，明天一切按照计划。”Erik合上了面前的电脑。

Charles也把电脑放到了茶几上，收起了腿，“明天很重要？”

Erik拉过他的腿，重新放好，“明天很重要。”

Charles点了点头，他想了下，“那你需要那件战袍吗？”

Erik笑了起来，“只要是你帮我穿就可以。”

Charles看着Erik慢慢靠了过来，他迎接了他的吻。这个吻，温柔坚定深情热烈就如同他们一样。很久之后他们分开了。

“看来明天真的很重要。”Charles有些喘。

Erik没有回答，他将Charles压在了沙发里，享受了一下这种触感。Charles动了动腰，他也喜欢Erik的重量。

“我马上就要做到了，Charles。”Erik吻着Charles的眼睛，鼻子和下巴。

Charles闭着眼睛慢慢感受，“我知道你可以的。”然后他伸手环上了Erik的脊背，“我也快了，Erik，我在努力。”

Erik停下了动作，他看着Charles。“别给自己太大压力，你知道我多么为你感到骄傲。”

Charles拉下了他的头继续吻他，“我知道，我也一样。”

 

第二天5:30，Charles看到Erik在前厅的落地镜前，那套西装挂在他的手边。这套灰色的西装陪伴他，他们，走过了很多年。它出自名家，如今看来一点儿都不过时，每次有重大的事情这就是Erik的战袍。Charles走了过去，拿起衣架上的领带，Erik自动转了过来。

Charles将领带绕上了Erik的脖子，他的手指灵巧的翻动着，深绿色的领带被他绕成了一个完美的结，他慢慢将这个结拉紧。Erik的手覆盖了上来，他的眼睛一直盯着Charles，他喜欢看Charles的注意力都在自己身上。后者白暂的手指在他的领口舞动，当这个结最终完美的束缚住Erik的脖子时，他得到了一个吻。

Erik从这个吻中得到了很多东西，力量与爱。他的爱人从不介入自己的工作，却无条件的支持着他，就如同他也无条件的支持着Charles一样。他们是互相的力量、互相的信念、互相的支柱。Erik温柔的回应着这个吻。

“今天就不送你了。”Erik的额头抵着Charles的，后者点点头，手上的动作没停。他帮Erik带上了领带夹，这是他送给Erik的第一份礼物。

“不要再想我的事了，祝你今天顺利，Erik。”

“会顺利的，我想到了所有细节。”Erik自信起来太性感了。

Charles又亲了一下他的嘴角，“等下路上小心，我们晚上见。”

Erik点点头，“有空的话，中午别忘记看新闻。”

Charles打开了门，“我会的，再见。”

“再见。”


	16. Chapter 16

**章十六**

 

Scott结束了今天的晚班，又一次，他最近都是晚班。Scott知道Logan对此已经开始怀疑了，Lily也问过他为什么最近老是换成晚班，他混过去了，还好没有人深究。但Logan不一样，Scott真怕他问。他换好了衣服，走向电梯准备去停车场，他也有机车，这点上他和Logan的共同语言很多。Scott发现最近自己想Logan的频率有些高，还没等他在内心鄙视完自己，他就被打断了。

“你回家了？”是Logan，Scott没有理由的感到有些紧张。

“恩，对。”Logan没有接着说话，他们像上次一样沉默了。

电梯“叮”的一下打开了，Scott先跨了进去，他转身看到Logan似乎没有进来的意思。

“你还没结束吗？”Scott问道。

Logan似乎有些犹豫，几秒后在电梯门快自动关上的那瞬间，他跨了进来。又是沉默，Scott有些希望Logan别说话，和上次不一样，他怕Logan开口。当电梯再次打开的时候，Scott就想快点儿出去，但事与愿违，这次换Logan挡住了他。他看着面前的手，Logan伸手关上了电梯的门，然后拉下了关闭电梯的推杆。Scott在心里叹了一口气，他多希望Logan和之前一样不敢开口，但他明白逃避不是办法。

Logan深吸了一口气，“我想我们需要谈谈。”

Scott沉默了一会儿，“在这里？”昏暗的灯光掩盖了一些他紧张的表情。

Logan点点头，“在这里。”他不确定自己走出去后还有勇气。

“好吧。你想谈什么？”

“你最近基本都是晚班，Scott，没人会这样换班的。”看来Logan只要下定决心就会像他当个医生一样，永远直奔主题。

Scott早有准备，但他还是被问的有点慌，他真的不知道要怎么说，他反射性的开始了防御。“为什么你会想知道？”他用反问来回答。

Logan刚刚集聚起来想要向前的勇气也在一瞬间被他的反问击碎了，Scott根本不想让自己介入他的生活，就像之前的他一样。Logan快速拉起了推杆，他现在就想离开。电梯的灯才刚刚亮起来，Scott就伸手又把推杆拉下来了。

“抱歉，Logan。我不是那个意思。”Scott看上去有些无措，“我，我只是不知道该怎么说。我一直没想好怎么和你说。”

Logan没有说话，他不是Charles，他不擅长谈话。

过了一会儿，Scott似乎下了决心，他抬起头看着Logan。“你骑车了吗？”

Logan眨眨眼睛，半天才勉强点点头。

“别骑了，坐我的，我带你去个地方。”

 

当Scott载着Logan飞驰在凌晨六点的大街上时，Charles踏入了医院。早上需要巡房，然后是一个小型会诊，下午三点手术，希望一切顺利。他每天都会这样希望。今天Charles是带着手机开始的巡房，这不太常见，Charles也知道即使有问题，Erik也不可能打电话给他，但他就是想带着。

今天有三个新病人，两个术后病人以及三个出院病人，总体来说没有什么特别的。9:43的时候他们已经完成了所有的巡房，Charles收起病历准备回办公室。

“还有一个，Dr. Xavier。”实习生提醒了他。

Charles皱皱眉，他重新翻开住院录，过了一会儿他浅笑了一下。

“你们可以解散了。”Charles说道，“Sue，请跟我来。”

Charles推开了一间病房的门，Bernie躺在床上，他的姐姐坐在床边给他削苹果。她听到声音抬头看到了Charles。

“你好，Dr. Xavier。”她的语气很轻松。“我弟弟重新做了决定，很抱歉之前折腾了那么久，希望您不会介意。”

Charles点点头，他看到Bernie似乎有些不好意思。“今天下午17:00开始禁食，明天一早先抽血，化验结果要是没问题的话，我们后天就手术。”

Bernie在听到手术两个字的时候还有些畏缩，Charles放下了手中的病历安慰道：“没关系的，害怕很正常，但你做出了勇敢的决定，你要相信自己。”

Bernie点点头，“谢谢，Dr. Xavier。抱歉我之前的任性让你们都不太好做，之前那几位医生为我花了很多时间。”他果然是个好孩子。

Charles摇摇头，“这位是Sue，”他指着身边的实习生说，“我想你们之前交流过很多次了，她会是我后天的助手。你术前的一切事宜她都会安排的。”

站在一旁的姑娘明显被吓了一跳，“我？Dr. Xavier，你是让我来吗？”她的声音Charles很熟悉，曾几何时他同她一样。

“怎么，不想吗？你还没准备好自己的第一台开颅手术？”

Sue一下子就跳了起来，然后想起自己还在病房，她压抑着自己的兴奋。“当然，Dr. Xavier，我早就准备好了。”

Charles笑了起来，对着Bernie说：“Sue劝了你多久？看来她要缠你到手术台上了”

Bernie不好意思的低下头，Sue笑着打开了病历和检查表格，术前可不轻松。

 

10:30的时候Charles回到了办公室，他的手机毫无动静，半小时后他拿起资料，会议要开始了。Dr. Morgan觉得Charles今天似乎有些心神不宁，后者十分钟内看了两次手表。他知道这个病人其实没有开会诊的必要，但对方有关系又对医院有所捐献，董事们希望谨慎点。

“你没事吧，Charles？”Dr. Morgan问道。他挺喜欢这个年轻人的，虽然他不是自己的学生和下属，但Charles就是招人喜欢。

“啊！抱歉，我走神了，我很好，谢谢关心，Dr. Morgan。”Charles咳了一下，将注意力拉了回来，并在心里暗暗骂了自己一声。“别做无谓的担心，Erik不会有问题的。”

终于，一个小时后会诊结束了，Charles想着现在到底算不算中午，他克制着给Erik打电话的冲动。不过五分钟后，就有人帮他做出了决定，Charles的呼机响了。

一个小男孩，骑车的时候摔倒了，头撞到了消防栓。慌了神的母亲一路闯着红灯开了过来。

“你好。”Charles在急症室的隔间里坐了下来。

“你好。”男孩回答的挺快。

“他的头撞到了，晕过去好几秒。”他的母亲有些焦急。

Charles一如既往的用他令人安心的声音说道：“别担心，女士。我是脑神经外科的Charles Xavier。我会帮您的儿子做详细的检查。”

Charles边说边用手电筒照着男孩的眼睛，“看着这束光，孩子。”男孩听话的看着，然后他伸出两根手指，“告诉我这是几？”

“二！”回答的很干脆，Charles笑了下，又摸了摸男孩的头，似乎有个硬块。

他脱下了手套，“您的儿子暂时没什么事，但我希望他待在这里多观察一会儿，目前不用拍CT，如果几个小时后他没有情况就可以回家了。”

还没等这位母亲回答，急症隔间的帘布就被拉带了，一个男人怒气冲冲的闯了进来。“天哪！Abby！你就不能好好的带一天Martin吗？我说过多少次了，他可以骑车但必须带着安全帽。”男人的声音有些高，Charles看到坐在病床上的男孩明显被吓了一跳。

“我没想到他会摘下了，我给他带了。”

“你肯定没有调整好带子的松紧，他不舒服才会摘下来的！我给他带的时候他从来没有自己摘下了过！”

Charles认为他必须介入了，“先生，我明白您关心您的儿子，但你吓到他了。”

男人立马转头，“我很抱歉，Martin。”他迅速蹲了下来，搂住男孩。“我不想吓到你的，我太担心你了，我很抱歉！我不该离开你那么久的。”

站在一旁的母亲似乎对此有些难过，他走了出去，Charles跟了出去。

“谢谢，Dr. Xavier。”她回头对Charles说道，“我不太会当个母亲。”她看上去很无助。

“Martin需要待满五个小时，我会让护士帮你们办理手续的。”Charles不能对此作什么评价。

 

终于，在13:04，Charles来到了餐厅。他第一时间走到点餐台前，那边的电视里放着不知名的节目，他拿起遥控器对着点餐员施展了一个以Erik的话来说就是永远别在家以外的地方这样笑的笑容。后者果然一副“哦！好吧！你干什么都行”的表情。Charles将电视调到了财经新闻台。

Erik的脸一下子出现在了他的眼前，巨大的近镜让Erik灰绿色的眼珠在领带的衬托下漂亮的吓人。他还是一贯的沉稳，让人莫名就会觉得很安心。Charles太骄傲了，这个男人是他看着从一个男孩成长到如今这样一样出色的男人！他是属于自己的。

“请问为何您会选择提前上市呢？Mr. Lensherr。”记者的声音从屏幕中透了出来。

“如大家所见，”Erik的声音如同一块被上好金丝绒包裹的铂金在真皮垫子上滑动的声音一样，让人的心随着每个音节而跳动。“L技术的上市时间早已确定，并且我相信大家也许有所耳闻，我们公司新收购的技术足以将这个领域内的技术革命提前十年，也许这让偶些人感受到了危机。在三天前，L技术面临了一项私人性质的指控，而且指控者顺便附上了赔偿申请。”

“您的意思是，L技术被敲诈了？”对方和周围的其他记者立马被挑起了兴趣。

Erik淡淡摇了摇头，“我不会草率的为这个行为定性，这是经侦科以及警察的职责。”

“所以，提前上市是您在证明L技术问心无愧吗？”

Erik直视着镜头，无论看过多少次，Charles还是会被这双眼睛吸进去。“我们公司全体人员一致做出了这个决定，因为我们准备好了！”他说的很慢，但非常的坚定。“这就是唯一的原因，L技术准备好迎接任何挑战、准备好接受所有的赞美与诋毁、准备好向所有人展示自己，让大家看到——未来，是什么样子！”

Erik说完便转头走向交易所，将其他人都抛在了身后，他没有理会记者各种急切的追问。Charles直到直播镜头里再也看不到Erik的背影后才放下遥控器，他都没发现自己的手上都是汗。

Charles转身走出餐厅，他的手机终于震了起来。


	17. Chapter 17

**章十七**

 

Scott在一家公园门口停了下来，Logan从后座上跨下了来，摘下头盔。他看着Scott把车停好。

“跟我来。”Scott对Logan说。现在是早上7:00，他们走在公园的小路上，这里只有晨跑的人偶尔穿梭着。Logan跟着Scott转了几个弯，然后停了下来。Logan随着Scott的目光看到有个小男孩很开心的在玩秋千，他注意到男孩的右小腿似乎是义肢。而且他只有一个人，这对于一个看上去只有七岁的男孩来说非常不正常。

“他是我继兄的孩子，”Scott开口了。Logan想起他们第一次喝酒的时候，Scott提过他的童年，那不太好。父母过早的分开，Scott虽然跟着母亲却从来都无法真正融入她的新家庭，他们从来没有真正亲密过。

“他天生右腿就不好，我兄嫂坚持生下了他。但他们完全没有做好准备，困难远远超过了他们的想象。他周岁的时候母亲离开了，两年后我继兄也走了。”Scott的语气非常平淡，“他对我母亲说他只是希望可以去赚到更多的钱，这能让Tommy过的更好些。我们都知道那是谎言，他没法再承受这样的压力了。我母亲明白，此后一直是她再照顾孩子。”Logan安静的听着。

Scott这次停顿的有些久，但他最终下定了决心，“她三周前过世了。”

Logan猛的将视线转到Scott的脸上，他下意识的想要开口，但是Scott阻止了他。“不，别说，你不需要说这个。”

Logan靠近了一点儿，试着拉起了Scott的手，后者似乎得到了一些力量。他深吸一口气，“我很抱歉，Logan，我早知道也许你挺喜欢我的，但我选择了装不知道。”Scott紧了紧手，“也抱歉我选了这个时机，我明白这有些卑鄙但我真的需要一个人能让我完全放松下来。”

Logan没有说话，也没有放手。“那天你告诉我你是认真的时候我其实有些害怕，我想过退缩。但在我能思考之前我的心已经做出了决定，那天回家后我想了很久，”Scott的声音开始透出一些痛苦，“我想了很久该怎么和你说。Logan，我现在必须告诉你，我与你看到的不一样，我身上所背负的东西太重，这不是你想要的！我不可能扔下Tommy。”

Scott终于转头直视了Logan的眼睛，“Logan，你一直害怕太过认真，很荣幸你给了我机会，但这不行。我对你来说太沉重了，我不能要求你任何东西。”他慢慢抽出了自己的手，Logan没有挽留。“非常抱歉，Logan，我……”

“所以，你最近老是换成晚班是因为这孩子？”Logan打断了Scott，他的关注点似乎有些令人费解。

Scott愣了一下，“是的，Tommy有时候没法正常上学，虽然我请了保姆但我没法负担24小时的工资，所以我白天尽量不当值。”

Logan点点头，他突然迈开脚步向那个男孩走去。

 

Logan走的有些快，Scott反应了两秒才跟上去。Logan走到里Tommy三步远的地方停住了。后者抬头看到他，有些警惕，但马上他就跳下了秋千向Logan后方跑去。也许对正常人来说顶多是走的快点儿，可对他来说可以算是跑了。他跑向了Scott。

“我以为你今天不来了，Soctt叔叔。Ella都准备送我去学校了。”

Scott一把抱起冲过来的小男孩。“很抱歉，我昨天没来，”Scott说道。

Tommy乖乖摇了摇头，“没关系，我知道你在忙着救人。”

Scott笑了下，“准备好去学校了吗？”

Tommy点点头，然后他看向Logan。Scott有些犹豫，他不知道应不应该介绍下。

“你好，Tommy，我是Dr. Howlett，你可以叫我Logan。”Logan自己开口了。Scott抱着Tommy的手紧了紧。

“你是个医生？你和Scott叔叔是一起的吗？”Tommy显得有些兴奋。

Logan当然知道这孩子指的是什么，但他还是挑了下眉毛，“是的，我和他在一起。”

Scott为这个双关语红了一下脸。他立即岔开话题，“我们得走了，你不想迟到，对吗？”

“你给Ella发过消息吗？她把我留下的时候非常担心。”Tommy问道。

“刚才就发过了，好孩子，你想自己走吗？”Tommy令人意外的点了点头，Scott放下了他。

“Logan和我们一起去吗？”Tommy好像有些期待。

Scott又犹豫了。“当然，Tommy，我和你们一起去。”Logan都没给他拒绝的机会。

 

Tommy走在前面，他的右腿似乎还不太适应义肢。但他走的非常认真，Logan和Scott慢慢跟着后面。他们一路沉默了很久。“他怎么会一个人待在公园？”还是Logan先开口了，他们之间的模式似乎一下子就反了过来。

“Ella在某些时候只能待到6:30，她还在读大学，学校离这里坐车需要一个半小时。我们讨论了很久，认为这里是个不错的交接点。安全、早上人也不少、监控到位，Tommy很聪明，他知道一个人时需要注意些什么。”Scott说的很轻松，但Logan知道就算是半个小时也足够让人担心了。

Tommy走的很慢，怪不得他们需要不到7:30就出发去学校。

“万一你来不了怎么办？Scott，你知道我们的工作有多少意外。”Logan又问道，好像Tommy是他的孩子一样。

Scott没有反感，这是事实。“没什么办法，我会报警的。”

Logan突然停了下来，“你知道报警的后果吗？Scott！”他压低了声音，“你会失去他的！”

Scott也停了下来，他的视线没有离开Tommy。“我知道，可我没办法，Logan。”他听上去很平静，可Logan知道他压力越大反而会越冷静，工作中他就是这样，Logan突然有些心疼。Tommy离开他们有段距离了，Scott快步跟上。

“有事让老师给我打电话，Tommy，下午我会来接你的。”Scott摸了摸Tommy的头。

“今晚还是Ella和我一起吗？”他问的有些小心翼翼。

Scott勉强笑了一下，“是的，我很抱歉。”

Tommy有些失望，但他摇摇头，“我知道，在Ella来之前我会做完作业的。”

Scott这才发自肺腑的笑了起来。“进去吧，下午见。”

“再见，Scott叔叔。”Tommy冲他们挥挥手，“再见，Logan。”他消失在校门里。

Scott这才转身对Logan说：“非常感谢，Logan。其实你无需这样做的，我想……”

还没等他说完，Scott就被Logan一把抓过来，在他能反应过来之前，Logan已经拉着他走了好几步。Logan的力气真大，Scott都挣脱不开，他就这样被对方强行拉着走了三条街。路上人渐渐多了起来，他俩的样子引起了一些注意。

“Logan，”Scott不得不开口，“你可以放开我的，我不跑。”

Logan明显不相信，直到十分钟后，他们回到了公园，又站在了刚才看着Tommy的地方。然后Logan放开了Scott，还没等他开口，Logan就吻了过去！Scott用力想推开他，但根本没用，Logan到底吃什么长成这样的！

有一会儿后，Scott喘着被放开了，“收回你一个小时前在这里说的那些话，不然我会再来一次。Scott。”

Scott看着Logan，他认为对方完全没有明白，他张口又想说话，然后第二次被Logan用嘴堵住了，这次时间更长！Scott不得不直接踢了Logan一脚，还是用了力气的。当Logan终于放开他时，Scott一副你就是个疯子的表情看着Logan！Logan歪歪头，用一副你想来第三次吗？的表情回答他。

Scott立马举手阻止他，“好吧！好吧！Logan，我明白你的意思了！真的明白。”

Logan这才罢休，“你今天还是晚班？”看Scott点点头，又说：“给Ella打电话，今天她不用来了。”还没等Scott拒绝，Logan又一击必杀，“你要知道这里人可越来越多了，你想被围观吗？”

Scott叹了一口气，拿出了手机。

 

Charles掏出安静了一上午的手机。

——希望你看到了。E   13:24

——所以，我的男朋友以后就是一个上市公司的CEO兼最大股东了？C   13:26

——是的，亲爱的！你为什么不夸我帅？E   13:27

——因为我还沉浸在我的男友是个钻石王老五的喜悦中，就算你丑的如同咕噜姆也没关系的。C   13:29

——今天是个好日子，你就不能夸夸我吗？你要知道刚刚十分钟里已经有很多人夸过我了。E   13:31

——如果你今天推掉所有应酬回家的话，你会知道我准备怎么夸你的。C   13:33

——老时间来接你？E   13:34

——晚一个小时吧，我需要安排一下，我想明天我得迟到。C   13:45

Erik差点儿拿不住手机，他的手明显抖了一下，这让在旁边的Sean有些担心。“一切都顺利吗，Mr. Lensherr？”

Erik咳了一下把手机放回口袋，“没事，别太紧张。放轻松，Sean。”他拍了拍Sean的肩膀，转身重新加入了交易所的庆祝宴，很多人都等着他。

 

15:08，Charles站在手术台上，他熟练的切开患者的头皮，卸下头盖骨。

“看起来你今天心情不错，Dr. Xavier。”麻醉师有些好奇，一般Charles不太外露感情，尤其是在手术中。

Charles在口罩后笑了一下，“没什么，”Dr. Lake，今天是个好日子。

麻醉师耸耸肩，“也许吧！”

17:34，Charles将手术刀放下，他动了动脖子，走下手术台。和病人家属交流完后他看了看表，十分钟后他来到了急症室，上午那个男孩他需要跟踪下，他没在病床上看到他。

“早上那个男孩呢？”Charles在护士台找着他的病历。

“哦！那个男孩，他没什么事，Dr. Xavier，但他父亲就没那么好搞了！两个小时前他坚持要给他的儿子做全项检查。Dr. King被他闹的没办法，不得不安排那孩子去做CT，估计现在还在七楼。”护士看着有些气愤，估计当时一团乱，Charles点点头表示知道了。他走向电梯，他真希望可以只晚一个小时。


	18. Chapter 18

**章十八**

 

当Charles来到CT室门口的时候，无意外的看到Martin的父母站在那里，他们说话的声音挺轻的，但明显是在争执。

“我让他和你待在一起是因为我相信你的话了，Abby，我相信你能照顾好他。我不管法院怎么说，下周他不能再单独和你待一起。”Charles看了看表格，这位Mr. Benson，似乎没有平静下来。

“抱歉，打扰了你们。”Charles一般不会对家属有太多不满，但今天他不得不比较粗暴的打断他们。“你们的儿子在CT上看起来一切都好，他头部的肿块只是一个小瘀伤，回家用冰块敷一下，过几天就会消肿了。”

“你确定吗？Dr. 额…Xavier。”这是一个好父亲，但有时候也许太好了。

“是的，Mr. Benson。您的儿子很健康。”

“可他一直想睡觉。”

“我想任何一个不满六岁的孩子在医院折腾了一天之后都会想睡觉的，先生。”Charles的耐心一如既往的好。这位父亲还想说什么，Charles没有给他机会。“如果您坚持的话，我可以让Dr. King为您的儿子安排住院。”

Mr. Benson想了一下，“如果可以的话，我希望百分之一百保证Martin没事。”

Charles理解的点点头，“Mrs. Benson，”Charles知道也许不该这样称呼对方，但介于他们的婚戒都没摘，他认为自己可以这样叫。“楼下护士告诉我，Martin的一些本信息还需要补充，您能下去一下吗？”

还没等她开口，她的丈夫马上打断了，“等Martin出来后，我去填写。”她对此似乎习以为常。

Charles耸了耸肩，“我会通知Dr. King的。”

Charles回到了办公室，他开始快速的安排着各项事宜，恨不得有三只手。终于在6:47，他可以走了。Charles迅速的拿起自己的包，他真怕他的呼机会响，他像扔炸弹一样将呼机扔回了护士台，当班护士奇怪的看着他。然后他以最快的速度冲向了电梯，Charles从没觉得圣吉诺莎的电梯那么慢过。

 

负四，没有Charles熟悉的车。在他还在皱眉的时候，远处一辆礼宾车的车灯闪了两下，司机从驾驶座上下来为Charles打开了后面的车门。他走过去坐了进去，车门关上了，Erik在车里。

“我还以为我们能回家了。”Charles的声音里有些失望，Erik握上了他的手，“我们是要回家。”Charles放松了下来。他回握着Erik的手，车里安静了下来。

医院离家不远，但他们两个人都觉得时间过的有点儿慢。他们没有眼神的交流，也没有说话。只有互相交握的手显而易见的表达了他们内心的焦虑，Erik的手指不断摩擦着Charles的，后者偶尔在他的手心里回挠一下。窗外的风景一直很熟悉，Charles心里数着每一棵树，每一个路口。终于，车弯进了公寓大楼的地下停车场。车刚停稳，还没等司机来开门，他们就下了车。Charles快步走向电梯，Erik转头和司机说了两句就追了上去。谢天谢地，电梯就在地下室。

当电梯在八楼打开的时候，Erik和Charles两个人基本是滚着从里面出来的，还好他们还有些理智，没有从电梯里就开始脱衣服，否则他们的邻居就要受到精神伤害了。好不容易Erik打开了大门，这个动作在Charles不断用胯磨着他的大腿时可不太容易完成。

门“砰”的一下关上了，Erik整个人都被Charles压在了门扇。Erik快速脱下后者的外套，然后是衬衫的扣子。Charles亲着他的下巴和脖子，拉扯着他的领带一松一紧的，Erik快被他磨死了，手上的力气没控制住，Charles的衬衫扣子飞了两颗。

“就算公司上市了，你也不能这样浪费，总裁大人。”Charles的声音里带了点戏谑。

Erik恶狠狠的堵住了他的嘴，他的舌头用力的舔着Charles的口腔，他的舌头灵巧的拨开后者的，伸到他的喉咙口。Charles被迫仰起了头，Erik的舌头在那里一伸一缩的舔着，就好像他在用舌头操着Charles的嘴。他手上的动作也没停，Charles的皮带已经松开了，当他想快点儿继续的时候，Charles用力的推了他一下。Erik又“砰”的一下撞上了大门，希望邻居们不会为此报警。

Charles离开Erik有一臂的距离，他伸手抵着Erik的肩，阻止他再次靠近。Erik有些焦躁，Charles笑着欣赏了一会儿他的表情。然后他慢慢靠近，从Erik的下巴开始给他了他一串舔吻。Erik连领带都没来得及松开，他觉得有点儿热，他转了转脖子，抬手想松开领带。

但Charles又阻止了他，“别脱，一件都别脱，恩？”

他说的很正经，好像在谈论天气一样。Erik觉得自己已经要硬的爆炸了，还没等他准备给Charles点颜色看看，后者已经蹲了下去，Charles的呼吸拍打在Erik的两腿间。后者深吸一口气，靠上了大门，他由衷的希望等下邻居真的不要报警。

 

Erik看着自己完全勃起的阴茎在Charles的嘴里来回进出，后者的嘴唇因为刚才的亲吻显得异常红润。视觉上的反差让他的呼吸越来越困难，但他连领带都不能解开！一想到等下Charles会什么都不穿的被衣冠楚楚的自己压在身下，Erik的阴茎就可以更硬一点，虽然很明显，他不可能更硬了。Charles让口中的巨物滑出口腔，用两只手包裹起来上下撸动，他抬眼看着Erik，后者眼神一错也不错的盯着他。Charles再次低下头，伸出舌头从Erik的阴囊中间开始一路舔到龟头，再换个路线向下走，含进一个睾丸，Erik从喉咙深处发出一声嘶吼。Charles还不罢休，开始用舌头把它拨来拨去，Erik的手不太温柔的抓上了他的头发。一会儿后，Charles向后撤了撤，Erik想挽留，但又不想弄疼他，只能看着Charles离开了他可怜的阴茎。

Charles站了起来，腿上有些不稳。Erik扶着他，几乎让他整个人都趴在了自己的身上，Charles又开始舔Erik露在外面的脖子，身下还拼命的蹭他。Erik觉得自己要是再忍，就会阳痿了。他一把抱起Charles，转了个身反过来把他压在门上。他快速扒下Charles的裤子，连同内裤一起，然后又非常不温柔的直接让Charles转了过去。Charles有一瞬间担心自己把Erik挑过火了，他要直接上。但下一秒后，Charles就感觉到有个柔软的东西触上了自己的屁股，他无声的笑起来，开始放纵自己享受。

Erik的舌头可不比Charles的差，它在Charles的后穴里灵巧的滑动，等Erik感受到肌肉的放松后他撤了出来，换上了两根手指。Erik站直，用身体将Charles固定在门上。后者所有的感觉都集中在后穴里，Erik那有魔法的手指耐心的在操着他。Charles有些难耐的扭了下身体，Erik粗暴的向前一压不准他乱动。Charles只能用声音来抗议和反抗，呻吟和不满足的嗯哼不断从他的嘴里流出来。

Erik突然抽出了手指，还没等Charles反应过来，他就不得不张大嘴还是呼吸。Erik竟然一下子全部进来了，他轻咬着Charles的脖子，还算有些理智的没有立即开始动。Charles深吸了几口气，尽量放松肌肉，一会儿后他向后顶了顶，按时Erik自己准备好了。下一秒，Charles再次叫了出来，Erik动的又快插的又深，每一下都直接顶到了他的敏感点。Charles都没法抽出力气说话，除了呼吸他干不了别的。他的眼泪在Erik的动作中被逼出了眼眶，后者任由它们滑下Charles的脸颊，滚进敞开的衬衫里。

“慢……慢点！Erik，求…求你。”Charles总算缓过来点。

Erik把他从门上放了下来，保持着链接的姿势，他拉着Charles向客厅走了几步。后者被震的尖叫起来，Charles的阴茎在没有任何刺激的情况下射了出来。他完全站不住了，Erik退了出来，但仍支撑着他。Charles将重量完全交给了Erik，他转过身，后者开始亲他的眼睛和脸上所有的地方。Charles有些恼怒的神情立马被平息了。他的双腿环上了Erik的腰，后者托着他的身子，两个人一路亲着倒在了沙发上。Erik脱掉自己的皮鞋，Charles早在门廊的地方就被脱光了，沙发柔软的触感让他感觉舒服了一点儿。Erik专心的在研究Charles的乳头，好像刚才发狠的干他的人不存在一样，后者动了动身体，Charles祈祷刚才那阵Erik的裤子没有把他的屁股磨破。

Charles抬手摸上了Erik的头，手指在他的头发里打着圈，过了一会儿，Erik放开他抬起了身体。他双腿分开跪在沙发上，居高临下的看着Charles，要不是他的裤子拉链没拉上，Charles会以为Erik是在镜头前。他欣赏了一会儿，Erik对他挑了挑眉毛，Charles笑了起来，有时候他的恋人就是那么孩子气。Charles撑起了身子，伸手拉着Erik还是很完美的领带，他慢慢把Erik拉向自己。“你可真帅，亲爱的。”他刚说完，Erik就亲了上来，同时抬起了他的屁股再一次进入了他。

 

他们好像两个刚刚体验到性是多么美妙的青少年一样，一路从门廊滚到沙发，又从客厅纠缠到卧室。他们完全忘记了其他事情，当他们在床上准备开始第三轮的时候，电话响了。这个时候的Erik在忙于开垦Charles的肚脐，他们都不想去接电话。但明显对方也同他们一样执着，最终，Charles不得不推了推Erik。后者恼怒的抬起了身子，Charles伸手去拿床头柜上的电话。

“你好！”Charles尽量保持声音的平稳，不是因为他也恼怒，而是Erik又开始在他身上舔来舔去。Erik不想管是谁，他专心于眼前的肉体，但下一瞬间，他的目标就消失了。Charles整个人弹了起来，他的肚子无情的撞到了Erik的鼻子！

“哦！您好！是……是我，Charles。”Erik眼泪差点儿被撞出来，他捂着鼻子，看到Charles有些受惊吓的反应，他似乎意识到是谁了。

“太抱歉了！我……我和Erik都没有看手机。不……不！您没有打扰我们。”Charles更加惊慌了，“Erik？！他在，我让他听电话！”

然后Erik看到Charles直接将电话扔给了他，好像那是一个炸弹一样，Erik好笑的接住电话。

“是我，父亲。”他向Charles眨了眨眼睛。“是的，非常顺利。我和Charles，我们……我们在庆祝。”被点到名的人狠狠瞪了他一眼。“哦！真的么？那太好了，Charles也很想念你。好的，到时候我们一起去接你，再见，爸爸。我会替你向Charles问好的。”

Erik挂了电话，他看向有些紧张的Charles，“看来我们需要调整下下周的计划了，亲爱的，父亲他下周会来。”Erik看到Charles瞬间倒在了床上。

他笑的更幸灾乐祸了一点，“你知道他挺，不，很喜欢你的。你不用那么紧张，都那么多年了，你怎么还是那么怕我父亲？”Erik趴到Charles身上问。

Charles用手臂遮着眼睛，“我不是怕他，他对我太好了，有时候我总觉得自己抢走了他的儿子，挺内疚的。尤其是……”

他没能说下去，Erik给了他一个深吻。“别提那个，我们都知道它早已不再影响我们了，同样，我父亲从未为此责怪过你。”

Charles双手捧着Erik的脸，直视他的眼睛。“我知道！你父亲下周几来？周三我要开会，希望不是那个时间。”

Erik这才真心的笑起来，“他要来过周末，所以周五早上会到。”Charles点点头，“我会换好班的。”

Erik又亲了他一下，当他们想继续的时候，肚子提醒他们也许需要一个中场休息了。


	19. Chapter 19

**章十九**

 

“所以，今天你是我的保姆吗？”Logan被“保姆”这两个字击中了一下。

他咳了一声，对着面前的小男孩说：“我想，是的。今天晚上我们要待在一起了，Tommy。你知道Scott需要上班。”Logan回头看看在厨房忙他们晚饭的Scott，“他会煮饭这太性感了。”然后Logan不得不又咳了一下强迫自己把注意力集中在Tommy身上。

“可你也在医院工作，你不需要上班吗？”这孩子真体贴。

“不，今天不用，以后我和你叔叔总有一个能在晚上陪你，或者同时。”Logan说完就有些后悔，这孩子比同龄人要成熟的多，他怕自己说的太多了。

Tommy的视线从自然作业上移开了，他看了看Logan，这让后者更加紧张了。“好吧，我想，这挺酷的。”结果Tommy只是耸了一肩就接受了这个安排。

“我必须要走了，Logan，非常感谢你能留下来照顾他。你们的晚饭都在微波炉里，高火三分钟就可以了。”Scott边说边将外套穿上，他走过去亲了亲Tommy的头顶。“乖乖和Logan待在一起好吗？我早上会赶回来的。”

Tommy点点头，“再见，Scott叔叔。”

Scott走到门口，看见Logan在那里等他。“你不用太赶，我会送Tommy去学校的。”Logan说道。

Scott笑了一下，“谢谢你，这……”他没说完，因为他被吻了。

Scott吓的用最大的力气推开了Logan！后者没有太坚持，他看到Scott惊慌的往屋里看，Tommy还是专注于那些昆虫。

“你疯了！你不能……”

“以后我听你说一个谢谢，我就亲一下你看怎么样？介于刚才我没说过，在屋里那次就不算了，不过下次即使Tommy在我也不管。”Logan一副你有本事打我呀！的欠揍表情。

Scott真想揍他！但他有求于人，所以他只能叹了一口气，“我没想到原来你是个混蛋。”

Logan笑的更灿烂了，“现在知道可晚了，快走吧，我能照顾好他的。”

 

Logan看着Scott的身影完全不见了才关门，一回头，Tommy不知道什么时候站在他身后。他们大眼瞪小眼看了一会儿，“我作业做完了。”Logan思考了几秒，别说带孩子了，他连成年人都没怎么照顾过，看起来还是Tommy比较有经验。

“一般安排是我可以看一个小时电视，然后吃晚饭。饭后半小时的复健，洗澡后九点上床睡觉。”

Logan揉了揉额头。“好吧。”Tommy转身走回客厅打开了电视。

Logan坐在Tommy的旁边，这男孩很安静，以他的年龄来说似乎太过安静了点儿。而且即使在家里，顺便一提，他们现在是在Scott的公寓里，他也不会卸下义肢。电视里放着不知名的动画片，Tommy很专注。Logan设想过很多情况，焦头烂额、手忙脚乱、鸡飞狗跳，但恰恰是这种，他没有想过，太顺利了，都不需要他做什么。Logan觉得自己有点儿犯贱，男孩就应该多惹点儿麻烦。一个孩子太成熟就意味着他可能不太好，今天是第一天，Logan觉得不能急，这事需要慢慢来。

一个小时后，Logan开始帮Tommy热晚饭，他今天学习到了一块海绵是可以说话的。他的手机震了一下。

——抱歉，我忘记告诉你每天Tommy需要做什么了，饭后他有复健安排，你不用多操心，只需要在旁边看着他不让他摔倒就可以了。他需要九点上床，他自己会洗澡，不会太麻烦的。S   19:03

——你要知道，就算是短信，我也是要累计道歉和谢谢以及所有相关词语的次数的。L   19:05

手机安静了，Logan对着它不合逻辑的笑了起来。微波炉“叮”的一下把他拉回了现实。Tommy乖乖坐到了餐桌前，完全不需要三催四请。他们安静的吃着饭。

“够么？”Logan问道。

Tommy点点头，“Scott叔叔知道我吃多少。”

又是沉默，Logan觉得自己好像有点失败。也许他不太喜欢他？饭后，Tommy把盘子放进了水池，即使行动不方便，他也坚持自己做大部分的事情。

“饭后不能马上运动，坐下来消化一会儿，我收拾了厨房再来帮你复健，好吗？”Tommy又乖乖回到了客厅开始看书，Logan叹了一口气，看来路还挺长的。

 

Tommy走的非常认真，鉴于运动义肢的特殊性，它不可能百分百贴合使用者的残肢，需要使用者大量的调整和适应。Logan看着Tommy来回在房间里走，按照复健的标准动作一丝不苟。他走了十五分钟，然后Logan拦下了他。

Tommy有些奇怪，“我做的不对吗？”

Logan摇摇头，一把把他抱了起来，Tommy更加惊讶了，但他还是乖乖让Logan把他抱回了房间。他被轻轻放到了床上，Logan蹲在床边，“多久会开始痛？”

Tommy眨了眨眼睛，反射性的想否认。“Tommy，我是一个医生，你知道的。”

被点名的男孩低下了头，“七八分钟后。”

Logan点点头，伸手小心翼翼的把义肢拆了下来。“什么时候动的手术？”

“五个月前。”不是很久。

Tommy的腿天生不好但他还在生长期，骨头还是会正常的长，所以他这种情况需要在发育期间动两到三次手术。Logan观察了一下伤口，还不错，做得非常干净。Scott的母亲一定非常用心的在护理。

Logan放下了义肢，伸手摸上男孩的头，“如果疼就一定要说出来，硬忍是解决不了它不适合你这个问题的。Tommy，遇到问题你需要说出来，说出来我们就可以一起解决它。”

Tommy有些沉默，“我想过段时间，也许我就可以适应了。”

Logan摇摇头，“不，它只会让你的伤口变糟糕的，孩子。到那个时候，Scott就会非常的担心。”

“我很抱歉！”他终于看了一眼Logan。后者叹了一口气，这孩子真招人喜欢。

“不，别老学你叔叔一眼道歉，你只需要答应我以后有什么事就开口好吗？”

Tommy想了一下，“不会太麻烦吗？”

Logan觉得自己的心脏被软软捏了一下，“不，不会。Scott不会这样想，我也不会。我们只会担心你疼或者不开心。”

男孩放松了下来，他点点头，“好的，以后疼的话我会说。”

Logan这才笑了起来，又摸了摸他的头。“现在，勇敢的男孩，洗澡吧。你明天还需要去学校。”

Tommy看看放在一旁的义肢，再看看Logan，他犹豫了一下，还是向Logan伸出了双手。Logan笑的更开心了。这孩子可没Scott那么变扭。他完全忘记了他们两个人里好像他才是一直在变扭的人。

Logan把Tommy抱到浴室。“你会自己洗吗？”

男孩点点头，“你帮我把水放好就可行了。”他看Logan似乎还是有些担心，“你可以开着门，这样就能看到我了。”Logan这才放下他，然后开始在浴缸里放水。

 

Charles刚刚洗过澡，他随便套了件衣服就走向厨房，那里已经开始飘起香味了。他站在厨房门口欣赏了一会儿Erik的背影，准确来说是他的腰。Charles撇撇嘴，那么多年也没见他多注意，怎么Erik的身材总是那么好。

“看够了吗？我以为刚刚你已经摸的够多了。”Erik头都没回。

Charles“啧”了一下，走过去开始处理虾，只要Erik在就从来不让自己在厨房动刀，这个可恶的暴君！

晚饭其实挺简单的，但Charles发现Erik老在看手机。

“你到底推了什么样的约会？看来对方不太善罢甘休。”Charles讽刺了一下。

Erik挑了下眉毛，“好久没见你吃醋了，我是不是需要创造个人来激发一下你的危机感？”

“你不行，宝贝儿，我可不需要创造。”Erik的注意力完全从手机上移开了，这让Charles在心里大大的比了一个V。

“看来是哪个无知的实习生？”就算知道Charles可能在说子虚乌有的事情，Erik还是忍不住。看起来他的伴侣需要再被教育一下。

Charles一副你慢慢猜的欠揍样子，Erik没有深究，继续安安稳稳吃饭，不过他没有再看过手机。

Erik看着Charles咽下了最后一口饭，还没等后者站起来。Erik就快速走过去把他压在了怀里。Charles笑了起来，“我以为你不行了。”

Erik决定他必须要好好挽回下自己的形象，他拉过Charles的手，从自己的腰上开始往下移。Charles咬了咬嘴唇，抬头亲了下Erik的嘴角。“生气了？别那么没自信，我还害怕你被别人抢了。”Erik不说话，Charles感觉到手里摸到的东西变得越来越大，他在心里叹了口气，自己找的麻烦还是需要自己解决。

一个小时后，他俩依偎在一起有一搭没一搭的聊着天，已经很晚了，但他们都不太想睡觉。

“你父亲来了还是住老地方？”Charles问。

Erik抓住他在自己胸前乱动的手，“是的，他就喜欢那里。”

Charles沉默了一会儿，“我真不想以后他来都没法住家里。”

他们的公寓对俩个男人来说才刚刚够。虽然这里环境很好，很安全，离开医院以及Erik的公司距离也适中，但这儿不是属于他们的。Charles有些气馁，医生在升主治之前都太苦逼了。

Erik听出来Charles的失落，他转身面对Charles。“我们谈过这个，不是吗？父亲也从来都支持我们按照自己的想法来。”

Charles听到后突然笑了起来，“你是指他在我生日的时候，直接让人开了一辆捷豹到我们楼下是在支持我俩靠自己吗？”

Erik也笑了起来，“你一说我又嫉妒了！他喜欢你多过喜欢我！”

Charles对此得意的挑了挑眉毛，他伸头咬了Erik一下，“别那么孩子气，你要好好保养它，我还一次都没开过。”

Erik伸手将Charles固定在怀里，“遵命。”

过了一会儿，“你明天真的都安排好了？”Erik问。

Charles又闷笑了起来，“你真信了？明天有三个术前病人，一个会诊。不晚回来算不错了。”

Erik叹了一口气，恶狠狠的掐了一下Charles的屁股。后者扭了扭，开始有些想睡觉了。

Erik低头看看他，“睡吧，明天我送你。”

Charles睡着了。但Erik睡不着，他看着Charles的睡颜，脑子里开始漫无目的的转。


	20. Chapter 20

**章二十**

 

Erik想了想明天可能会发生的各种情况，然后将它们从脑海中赶了出去。他父亲下周要来，他需要安排下，于是他想起当年他父亲第一次知道Charles存在的时候的反应。

 

**_Erik_ ** **_安静的坐着，他的右手还是被纱布包裹着，他的视线集中于前方，偶尔有一两个人的身影晃过。他专注于不远处的人，别人看到他，可能会以为他在思考。但其实Erik什么都没想，这几天他的脑子里只是空空的。有个人影靠近了他，在他身边站了一会儿，Erik没有反应。那个人在他身边坐了下来，还是很安静。_ **

**_“我很抱歉，父亲，我很抱歉。”Erik开口了。_ **

**_Mr. Lensherr_ ** **_看上去精神不错，但神情严肃，他几乎不可闻的叹了一口气。“Erik，你知道这不是我想听的，我从不需要你的道歉，孩子。”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_的表情有些松动，不再如同一个假人。Mr. Lensherr顺着他的目光看去，Charles在那里。他很认真的在与护士说话，填写各种表格，Erik今天出院。_ **

**_“我会在十月中旬申请商学院，我以前的绩点仍然有效，我想我可以说服他们为我进行一次插班考核。这样后年我就可以开始读MBA了。”Erik又打破了沉默。_ **

**_又是一声叹息，“你必须停下来，Erik！你不能这样逼自己。你不需要给自己那么大的压力，医生说你的手……”_ **

**_“这是我想要的，父亲。你一直支持我的决定，那请你再支持一次。”Erik冷静的让人心疼。_ **

**_“有时候我会后悔，”Mr. Lensherr有些无奈，“我总用商人的那套教导你，你母亲是对的，我太执着于计划了。很多时候我们需要的只是快乐，Erik，你的母亲和我只希望你快乐。你从不需要我操心，我曾为此洋洋自得。但我现在承认，我并非一个合格的父亲。”他听上去很自责，“我对你关心太少，这才会让你习惯自己一个人做决定，负责任。但，Erik！”他转头看着自己的儿子，“我永远是你的父亲！你可以依靠我。”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_终于移开了自己一直胶着在Charles身上的视线，他低下头，“我很抱歉，父亲，我太任性了。可我不想退而求其次，我明白我可以有很多选择，内科、精神科或者别的什么。可我的梦想被阻断了。”他的声音出现了一丝裂痕。“你能明白我的，是么？”_ **

**_年长的Lensherr伸手在自己儿子的腿上拍了拍，他的儿子真像他！他不知道是否该庆幸。“如果这是一个思考成熟的决定，那么孩子，我会一如既往的支持你。但你必须答应我，需要帮助时要告诉我。”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_的表情放松了些，他的视线重新汇聚到Charles身上，沉默又开始了。Mr. Lensherr将双手交握了起来，Erik知道这才是他们需要谈的。这次沉默的有些久，直到Charles习惯性的转头确认Erik一切都好。他望过来，看到了Mr. Lensherr，Charles花了几秒来确认。当他意识到这位长者是谁的时候，他整个人都紧绷了起来。Charles有些逃避的低下头，希望将注意力完全集中在面前的表格里，但明显他失败了。_ **

**_Mr. Lensherr_ ** **_看着Charles有些抖的手，“你真的认为只是个好主意吗？”_ **

**_这个问题很突然，但Erik知道他的父亲在问什么，在担心什么。“不是现在，父亲，不是现在。”他移开视线，转头直视自己的父亲。“我没法在现在放弃他，我做不到，他是我最后能抓住的了。”_ **

**_Mr. Lensherr_ ** **_被Erik声音里的绝望吓到了，他的儿子还是一个孩子。对他来说永远是，不管他看上去有多成熟，有多不用人操心，他还是一个孩子。Mr. Lensherr伸手抚上了自己儿子的左手，紧紧抓住。_ **

**_“我明白，Erik！别这样逼自己。你是我的儿子，尽管这听上去太自私，但我还是要说，只要他能帮助你，只要这对你有益，只要这能让你挺过去，那这就是我希望的。”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_的泪水凝聚在眼眶里，却一直没掉下来。“我会挺过去的，只要他在我身边。只要他在，我无所谓他爱不爱我，只要他在。”这太卑微了！Mr. Lensherr知道如果这个意外，他的儿子永远不会如此。_ **

**_他叹了一口气，“我还是如同以前一样，Erik，你的快乐才是我唯一希望的。但作为一个父亲我还是要提醒你，这不是一个好的开始，这不是一段正常的关系，你所有能够得到的都是建立在他的内疚感上。我想你自己也知道，这终有一天会消失的，无论他对你感到多抱歉，这会消失的。” Mr. Lensherr不得不做一个冷酷的提醒者。他的儿子会受伤的，这不像手可以愈合，他知道心永远不会。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_转过头去，眼神再次找到Charles。“那时候，我就可以做到了！”泪水终于滑落了，“那个时候，我一定就可以放他走了，爸爸。”_ **

**_Mr. Lensherr_ ** **_摇摇头，“不，你没法做到的。相信我，孩子。”他顺着Erik的目光再次打量Charles。“我相信他也是一个好孩子，但今天太不合适正式认识了。车在楼下，司机会送你们回去的。”他放开手，站了起来，“答应我，孩子！别逼自己，别伤害自己，你母亲要是知道了会心碎的。我明天会去看你。”他俯下身，在Erik额头上留下了一个安抚的吻，从Erik八岁后他就没这样做过了，Mr. Lensherr希望从现在开始还来得及。_ **

 

Charles的腿动了一下，他的眼珠在眼皮下转动，看起来做梦了。Erik看了一会儿也闭上眼睛，明天战斗会继续，他需要休息。

 

6:50，Tommy坐在餐桌旁，看着Logan手忙脚乱的热牛奶，他们已经晚了二十分钟了。其实Tommy不用那么早去学校的，但介于他坚持自己走去学校以及看护人需要早点离开等原因，Ella总会在6:30让他吃早饭。Tommy有点急，但他还是乖乖坐着，只有不断玩着勺子来掩饰下自己的焦虑。Logan看了眼头都伸的快掉下来的男孩，他偷笑一下，孩子还是要有孩子的样子才可爱。他的手机震了一下，是Scott。

——我估计赶不回来了，你记得去Tommy学校的路吗？S   6:53

——我知道，别担心我们了，好好干完活回来休息。L   6:55

牛奶开了。

7:13，他们终于出门了。正常的话，从Scott家到学校只要走十五分钟，但Tommy需要三十分钟。Logan有些犹豫，他不认为走三十分钟对Tommy会有帮助，这可能会伤到他，尤其是在义肢不太贴合的时候。

Tommy看着停下来的Logan，“我可以走那么久的，昨天我只是走太快了而已。”Logan没办法，只能跟着他开始了上学之路。一路上他们没有说话，路上人不少，他们看到Tommy都会小心的避开。Logan知道他们怕撞到或者仅仅是为了方便他，但这不会好受的。现在天气还不热，十分钟后Tommy的脸上开始有了些小汗水。

Logan快步走了两下拉住他，“忘记昨天你怎么答应我的？”

Tommy像所有被抓到犯错的孩子一样，他有些泄气。Logan摸了摸他的他，一把把他抱了起来。“明天周末，我们可以去调整下你的腿。”

Logan一直把他抱到离学校一条街的地方，他放下了Tommy。“好了，小勇士，去上学吧。”Tommy眨眨眼睛，害羞的不知道说什么，半天他抬起头，给了Logan一个笑脸。这是他第一次对Logan笑，后者回了个笑容，摸摸他的头，牵起他的手过马路。

 

Logan刚刚送完Tommy，他的手机就响了。是医院，他今天晚班，现在叫他……Logan有了些不好的预感。

果然，大巴士车祸。Logan迅速投入抢救，时间过得飞快，当他终于在最后关头插管成功的时候，他已经处理了五个病人了。非常遗憾，只有三个挺了过来。插好管的患者迅速被送往手术室，Logan终于可以喘口气了。他脱下了口罩和手套，他现在急需咖啡。

当他快走到餐厅的时候，Scott从后面拍了他一下。Logan有些惊讶，“你还没回家？”

Scott摇摇头，“我必须将排班时间调整到正常，我今天连班，这样晚上我就可以回家了。”然后他有些烦恼的说，“谁知道今天会这样。”

Logan也开始烦恼了，这意味着三点的时候没人能去接Tommy放学了。

Scott看着Logan皱眉的样子感觉有些好笑，带孩子可没那么容易，他看看这里人来人往，忍不住起了坏心眼。“你还能后悔，Logan。”他假装挺正经的。然后Logan让他彻彻底底震惊了！他比自己疯多了，竟然真想在这里亲他。Scott逃的比兔子还快，Logan在他的身后笑的让所有经过他的人都远了三步。Dr. Howlett今天压力一定是太大了。

 

最终还是Logan去接的Tommy，介于他不在当值，走开一会儿还是比较容易的。不过他在学校遇到了一个挑战。

“我很抱歉，Mr. Howlett，您不在联系人名单里，我不能把Tommy交给你。”这明显是一位非常负责任的老师。

“你可以联系Tommy的叔叔，他知道是我来接孩子，而且Tommy认识我。”Logan看着被老师拉在身边的男孩。

Tommy刚想开口，这位非常正经的老师就抢了话头。“我明白，Mr. Howlett。但你要知道，80%的儿童绑架案都是发生在熟人间的。”

Logan无奈了，他看到Tommy也向他耸了耸肩。好吧，至少还有Scott可以救他。他失望了！Scott肯定在忙，他没接电话。于是，Logan不得不和这位老师在教师办公室里大眼瞪小眼，而Tommy乖乖坐在一旁做作业。在Logan快抓狂的时候，办公室的电话终于响了。对方接了起来，十几秒后她放下了电话。

“你登记一下就可以带Tommy离开了，Mr. Howlett。”Logan完全觉得自己回到了小学！这位老师打量人的方式太能引起他的回忆了。难得的，他乖乖拿起笔开始写。

当Logan在填到与学生关系时他卡住了。哪位严肃的女士全程看着他写，好像她能从Logan的笔记里看出他是否撒谎一样。她对Logan犹豫的行为似乎挺感兴趣，“我想如实写明情况不会太难，Mr. Howlett。请明白我只想最大程度上保证我学生的安全。”这下Logan想空着都不行了。

“他是我叔叔的男朋友，Mrs. Simpson。”Tommy不知道什么时候站在了桌子旁边，他看到了表格上的空白。他的话让Logan直接捂住了脸。

Mrs. Simpson对这个答案连眉毛都没有动一下，她伸手抽回表格，转过了头。意外的，她的神情变得非常柔和，“好的，Tommy。我了解了，下次Mr. Howlett来接你的时候就不会这么麻烦了。”

Tommy点点头，“谢谢，Mrs. Simpson，再见。”

“再见，Tommy。”她抬起头，脸上表情的转换速度之快让Logan差点儿以为自己眼花了。“再见，Mr. Howlett。我想你不会反对我将你的名字列到Tommy的紧急联系人里。”

Logan只想快点儿离开这里，“当然！下次见，Mrs. Simpson。”他蹲下身子，抱起Tommy走了出去。

“我能自己走。”门快关上的时候，这句话飘进了Mrs. Simpson的耳朵，她笑着摇了摇头。

Logan没有管Tommy的抗议，“我们只有一个小时了，男孩。你想看看Scott工作的地方吗？”Tommy立即抛开了所有问题，他对这个决定感到了兴奋。


	21. Chapter 21

**章二十一**

比起Logan还算正常的一天，Charles可就没有那么幸运了。他早上根本爬不起来，在Erik第三次将他提起来，放手后他又倒向床的结果来看，Erik认为自己需要帮Charles请假。他摸了摸鼻子，这不能全怪他，Charles必须要付绝大部分的责任！可还没等他拨出号码，Charles的手机就响了起来，刚刚还赖在床上的人立刻爬了起来，他听电话的神情有些严肃。Erik走到衣柜前开始往外拿衣服，看起来他们需要在五分钟内出发。

车子流畅的停在了医院门口，Charles立即松开了安全带，十分钟不到！估计两张罚单是必须的。Charles刚想跳下车就被Erik拉住了，前者的表情有些焦急，病人在等他。

Charles翻了一个白眼，“知道，知道！手术下来我就去餐厅。”

Erik这才满意的松开了手，Charles“嗖”的一下就进了医院。Erik摇摇头，7:30，他挂上档，脑子里已经开始转今天的计划。

 

当Erik到达公司的时候，有些意外的看到一些记者聚在公司大楼门口，他想了想掉头开进了地下车库。他刚踏进公司，Sean就冲了上来，“Alex从记者朋友那边得到消息，Mr. Bache要召开新闻发布会。”

Erik的脚步顿了一下，“他没有这种资源在那么短时间里召集那么多媒体，去查查谁出面约的媒体，以及许诺的话题是什么。他不能利用这项被我们收购的技术再做任何的公开研究或者牟利，如果仅仅是为了维护自己的名誉，一篇声明就够了，不用如此兴师动众。”Erik边说边走进办公室，“他准备在几点开发布会？”

“目前暂定是下午1:30。”Sean回答。

Erik走到窗前，想了一会儿，“有趣的时间，今天是周五，下午三点闭市。盯着Bache的私家侦探有消息吗？“

Sean摇摇头，“除了正常的外出采购和一些外卖电话之外他都很安静。这就是为什么我们都觉得奇怪，不是他出面约的媒体。”

“你让Alex负责媒体那边的消息，你和其他人都给我去查，看早市有谁在做空L技术。这些答案在11点之前必须出现在我的桌上。以及，我要Bache所有的通话和通讯记录，我不管是合法还是不合法。”

Sean似乎有些犹豫，“我明白现在是非常时期Mr. Lensherr，但你要知道即使我们通过某些手段拿到了他的记录，法律上也没法采用。”

Erik转过了身子，“你不用担心这些，Sean。现在，你们只有两个半小时了。“Sean转头又冲出了办公室。

Erik坐了下来，他拿起固定在桌子上的两个金属小球，开始玩了起来。他已经很久没有玩过了，在他的手彻底恢复之后。两只球在他的右手里翻腾着，Erik专心致志着手上的动作，十分钟后他停了下来，然后拿出手机拨了一个电话。

 

Charles在进医院三个半小时后才按照计划去了餐厅，今天的巡房已经交给了别人，会诊也取消了，他下午去查看下三个术前病人就可以了。感谢上帝他正常吃到了饭，Charles觉得Erik太魔性了！他以前明明无所谓吃不吃饭的，但自从他昏过去一次后，这事变成了他日常生活中必须时时刻刻都注意的事情。如果哪天他不小心忘记了，Erik严肃的脸立马会让他觉得自己犯了天大的错误！Charles叹口气，算了，看着Erik那么有钱的份上，他就听点话。

 

在Charles吃着不知道是早饭还是午饭的时候，Erik漫步在公园里。今天天气不错，即使是工作日，仍然有很多人在公园里休息。Erik走到一条长凳前，坐了下来。

“我一直以为你不太喜欢当面谈话，Mr. Lensherr，尤其是现在你可在风口浪尖上。“坐在凳子另一边的男人似乎认识Erik。

Erik伸手摘下了墨镜，“这就是他们失算的地方，探员。我想你一直知道永远不要低估你的敌人，但也永远不要高估他们。“

“我希望这值得，Lensherr。“男人的语气有些不确定。

“听说你要提副局长了？“Erik的语气正好相反。

对方沉默了一会儿，“只是一个提名，还不是唯一的，有资格的人多的是。“

“那我想这完全值得。Hunter探员。“Erik拿出了一个信封，”所有的东西都在这里，抓住机会不是每个人都具备的能力。我选择了你，Hunter探员，你也选择了我。我想我们都不希望对方让自己失望，对吗？“

对方转过头，伸手拿过了信封。”别让我抓到你的把柄，Lensherr。你比其他所有人都值得冒险。“

“谢谢夸奖，Hunter。期待在电视上看到你的精彩的表现。“

“这可不容易，只有不到两个小时了。“

“啧，有点信心Hunter，对于一个未来副局长来说，找人是最容易的不是么？“Erik边说边站了起来，”祝你一切顺利，探员。“

 

检查完三个术前病人的情况后，顺便一提Bernie情况不错，明天的手术照旧。Charles看了看表，已经快四点了。他想起那个被Logan判定为恐怖分子的男孩，他好像出重症监护室了，但是身份还是不明。Charles按下了电梯，他需要去找Logan定一下对这个患者的后续治疗安排。

当他走进Logan办公室的时候他看到一个小男孩坐在Logan的位置上，Charles眨眨眼睛，退了出去看看门上的铭牌。

那个男孩看到了他，还没等Charles问，他就开口了，“你找Logan吗？他被呼叫走了，也许现在在急症室。”

Charles还有点不确定，这孩子明显不是病患或者家属，Logan从不让别人在他不在的时候进办公室，但他又看到了男孩的腿。”额……你好！我是Dr. Xavier。Logan让你等在这里的？“

男孩点点头，“你好！我是Tommy，Logan让我在这里等Scott叔叔，他现在不在。”

Charles恍然大悟，然后为自己跑偏的想象力不好意思了一下。“好的，Tommy，那你能帮我个忙吗？等Logan回来了你告诉他我来找过他。”

Tommy认真的点点头，“我会的，Dr. Xavier。”

这孩子和Scott一样讨人喜欢。

 

一个半小时后，Charles收到了Logan的呼叫，他笑着拿起来病历走向急症室。意外的，Tommy不在了。Charles一副你本事很大的样子看着Logan，后者坐在椅子里浑身都会发毛。

“别这样看着我Charles，我说行了吧。”Logan立即投降。

“Scott最近都是晚班是因为他要照顾Tommy，他腿不太好，找不到合适的性价比高的保姆。我昨天才知道的，他瞒得太好了！说起来我还没对此表达过我的不满！”Logan说着说着才想起来，他都没生气，天知道以前他是会为了别人在他早餐的蛋里加了胡椒就发火的。

Charles才懒得理他，他只抓重点。“所以，你暗恋人家八个月，追了两个礼拜，现在你们要同居然后一起养孩子了？”

Logan的抱怨立即卡在了喉咙里，他又靠上椅子背，“我不知道计划，Charles，我只知道我想和他在一起，不管有什么事情。”

Charles露出了真心实意的笑容，“恭喜你，Logan！Scott很幸运，你也是。”然后他收敛了笑容，“现在来谈公事吧，四楼的那个病人术后计划怎么定？”

一说公事Logan又换了个样子，他没好气的翻了个白眼，“我希望他立马能够恢复意识然后出院滚去监狱！这里是医院，天天让警察围着一个楼层像什么样子。Emma竟然还没抓狂。”

Charles叹了一口气，“别那么激进，他到底为什么会被炸成这样谁都不知道。他看上去二十岁都不到，而且大晚上的在空旷的街道实行恐怖袭击也太愚蠢了。我们现在要定的是他的术后计划，不是他的罪名。”

Logan啧了一下，在批判Charles心太软这方面，是他和Erik屈指可数的相同点之一。他无奈的拉开抽屉拿出一个文件夹，扔到Charles面前。“拿去吧，术后计划，人我都安排好了。我可不会去，不然搞不好他又要回到手术室了。”

Charles也无奈的拿过文件夹，Logan这家伙嘴硬心软，Erik说的太对了。


	22. Chapter 22

**章二十二**

Charles竟然准时下班了，他看了看手机，看来今天Erik忙着。他拿起衣服准备回家，边走边开始发消息。然后他一头撞上一个人，Charles赶忙抬起头，是Erik。

“你怎么进来了？”Charles左右看看，一般Erik都不会进医院。

“今天计划有变，想吃海鲜吗？”Erik边说边拉起Charles向门口走。

后者还有些没有反应过来，“可你怎么知道我今天不会晚？”

Erik笑了起来，“我今天运气就是那么好。”

一个小时后，Charles往嘴里塞着新鲜的牡蛎，Erik在说今天的事情。

“所以，”Charles听完后说，“今天下午两个小时里，你差点从千万富翁变成穷光蛋？”

Erik决定不追究他的用词，“严格来说，是的！我想明天新闻里会有动静，而今天晚上会有很多人没法睡觉。”

Charles笑着说：“啧，别那么幸灾乐祸，要是这些人选择今天自杀我就没法坐在这里陪你吃饭了。”

Erik切下一块鱼，看来千万别惹Charles，他的嘴从来不饶人。

他们安静的吃了一会儿，直到Charles突然想起来今天他得到的好消息。“你知道，今天我在Logan办公室看到谁了？”

Erik抬头想了想，然后笑的有些下流。“不会是Scott吧？”

Charles在桌子下踢了他一脚，“别满脑子都是下流玩意儿，亲爱的，我看到个孩子。”

“孩子？”Erik没明白，“病人吗？”他端起酒杯问。

Charles摇摇头，“不，是Scott的侄子，这孩子有些特殊。总的来说，现在是Logan和Scott在管他。”

出乎Charles意料的，Erik将喝到嘴里的酒全都喷了出来。这太失礼了！侍者立即上前询问他们是否需要帮助，邻桌的人都看了过来。Charles手忙脚乱的帮Erik整理着，还抽空感谢了侍者的关心。一通混乱后，Erik总算又能吃饭了，但他明显完全不想吃饭了。

“孩子？！你说孩子？！Logan和Scott他们已经开始养孩子了？！”Erik的声音里充满不可思议。

Charles反应了过来，他开始闷笑起来。这太痛苦了，要不是他们还在餐厅里他都可以笑趴下！“哦！Erik……说真的！你为什么要那么惊讶？我说了这孩子情况特殊，也不是他们，至少不是Logan计划里的。”

Erik开始有些怒气冲冲，“那也不管！反正他们开始养了对不对？”

Charles停下了笑意，他伸手摸上Erik放在桌上的手。“是的，不管计划如何，他们开始一起养孩子。”他拍了拍Erik的手，“别妒忌，Erik，养孩子可没那么容易。他们都还没享受过二人世界。我想Logan搞不好还会羡慕你。”

这是赤裸裸的安慰而已。Erik还是有些不平，Logan运气怎么就那么好。他抽回手，开始愤恨的切鱼，鱼肉都快被切成鱼肉丁了。

Charles好笑的看着他孩子气的动作，他看了一会儿，问道：“我想也许后年？”

这话没头没脑，但Erik听懂了，他立马停止了动作。“Charles，我不是在逼你，你明白的。我们有过计划，你提了主治我公司上市，等我们有了自己的家就会考虑孩子的问题。你做的非常出色，不要给自己太大压力。我没有……”

Charles又伸手拍了拍Erik的手，阻止了他继续下去。“我知道，Erik。我只是觉得明年我的希望会大点儿，我明白自己已经比别人快多了。”

Erik还是对自己无形中给了Charles压力而自责，他表情有些懊恼。Charles叹了口气，他知道现在多说无益，Erik最看重的就是自己的想法。

“明天我下午一点就能结束了，然后周日我休息。你需要加班吗？”Charles换了个话题。

Erik看了他一眼，顺着说下去，“不，也许明天我的电话会被打爆，但我不准备出面说任何话，等周一下午再开发布会。我想周末两天我都没法出门，我让司机送你上下班。”

Charles刚想反对，Erik截断了话头，“这两天不一样，Charles，不管是为了安全还是为了防媒体，我都希望你坐我安排的车出门。”

Charles点点头，他们开始安静的继续吃饭。

 

这天晚上，Logan这边就要正常很多了。Scott带着Tommy回家了，今天是Logan晚班。他们商量了一下，在找到合适的保姆之前，他们需要分开排晚班。Scott对于Logan坚持找高级保姆的想法有些无奈，他差点儿直接说不想让Logan承担费用了。但后者那副你敢说就试试看的表情，让他不得不把话憋了回去。而且Logan摆事实举例子让Scott知道这对Tommy来说是最好的，这让他无法拒绝。

另一边，Tommy对于Scott今天晚上能陪他感到非常开心，加上他今天看了圣吉诺莎，整个人都处于兴奋中，Scott第一次领教了八岁的男孩能有多调皮。但他还是很开心，Tommy总是表现的比同龄孩子都成熟，Scott一直担心他长时间这样会对心理造成不健康的影响。他不能时时刻刻看着Tommy，尤其是在白天他们大部分时间还是分开的。现在好多了，他们能更多的交流，Scott还是希望Tommy像个孩子。

当他们开始每日康复训练的时候，Scott看着一下子就认真起来的Tommy感到有些复杂。他都没看出来他的义肢其实不太合适，不管Tommy多想隐瞒，自己没有看出来还是让Scott有些自责。Logan才和Tommy待了一晚上就知道了，还好有Logan，不然哪天Tommy的伤口恶化了Scott绝不会原谅自己。

走了十分钟，Tommy停了下来，Scott拉过他问，“还是这点时间开始觉得疼了？”Tommy点点头。Scott让他坐在沙发上，小心的卸下了他的运动义肢，伤口处包着厚厚的纱布。“是伤口的地方疼，还是其他地方？”

Tommy想了想，他伸手按在了伤口靠内侧的地方。Scott拿起义肢的链接处查看了一下，看起来还是关节需要微调一下，弯的方向不对时间一长会压到肉。

他放下了义肢，“明天见到Lucy的时候要老实和她说好吗？她可以帮助你更好的走路，等过段时间你就可以跑了。还记得我答应过你什么吗？”

Tommy的眼睛立马亮了，“等我能跑了，你会教我怎么打棒球。”

Scott笑了起来，“对，但是我们需要慢慢来。有时候你越想快的事情反而会因为你做的太快了而慢下来，所以如果有什么不舒服一定要第一时间和我或者Logan说好么？”

Tommy有些害羞的点点头，Logan昨天说Scott会担心，他真的担心了。他抬头看了看Scott，有些欲言又止。

“怎么了？”Scott问道。

Tommy想到他们两个都要他有话就说，于是他开口了，“今天Logan来接我的时候，我和Mrs. Simpson说他是你男朋友。Logan不会生气的，对吗？”

这下换Scott有些哭笑不得，他一把抱起Tommy让他坐到自己腿上。“你为什么要这样说？”Scott不太确定Tommy真的知道Logan和他是什么关系，尽管他挺成熟的，但这事似乎超过了他理解的能力。

Tommy又开始不好意思了，“我想这样说的话，Mrs. Simpson就会让我跟他走了。不过我又没撒谎对吧？”

Scott不敢想象Logan竟然没和他提这个事情，他能想象当时的Logan该有多奔溃，尤其是在Mrs. Simpson面前。他真想笑，但他还是亲了一下Tommy，“对，你没撒谎。Logan也不会生气，他要生气了你就和我说。”

Tommy似懂非懂的点点头，Scott抱着他站了起来，“好了，我们洗澡然后就睡觉，明天下午我们一起去调整下右腿，好么？”

“Logan和我们一起去吗？”看看，看看……要不是亲眼所见Scott简直不敢想象Logan能带孩子，还带的不错。

“这要看他有没有空，我希望他有，这样他也能认识一下Lucy。”Scott边说边走向了浴室。


	23. Chapter 23

**章二十三**

Charles和Erik两个人还是比较顺利的回到了家，感谢媒体还没有开始对Erik的私生活产生兴趣，估计他们现在都还在公司那边守着。Erik一路上都有些安静，Charles都快受不了了，明明感受到压力的该是自己，为什么Erik一副受到了伤害的样子。当他们在电梯里的时候，Charles决定不要把这种情绪带回家。他迅速拉过还在自责的Erik，给了他一个能忘记所有事情的吻，然后在电梯“叮”的一声打开的时候放开了他。像什么都没发生过一样走了出去，也没管Erik出没出来，他掏出钥匙开了门，在门廊脱下鞋子和外套。在沙发上放下了包，走进了卧室准备洗澡。

当Charles从浴室里出来的时候，Erik已经换好了床单，介于今天早上没来得及。然后他绕过床，拿起换洗的衣服，走向浴室。在他们交错的时候，Erik伸头亲了一下Charles的嘴角，后者满意的笑了起来。Charles躺上了床，拿出手机，看起来那么多年他已经完全精通怎么安抚Erik了。

半小时后，Erik从浴室出来。他发现Charles已经睡着了，他放轻了动作，走过去先关了灯，然后轻轻掀开了自己那边的被子躺了进去。Charles本来就没怎么睡醒，他肯定累坏了。可Erik有些睡不着，不管是今天发生的事情还是明天将要发生的，他一直不想让自己的事情影响到Charles。他转头看着有些微微打呼的爱人，他花了挺大的自制力才没去亲亲他。太奇妙了，Erik想着，他都不太能记得第一次Charles睡在他身边的时候他的感想了。

 

**_事情不顺利，Erik知道的。他出院两个月了，这两个月里Charles完全遵守了承诺，他搬进了Erik的公寓，照顾他的起居，关心他的复健。但事情不顺利，他们能说的话越来越少，大部分原因是他们见面的时候越来越少。Charles开始了实习，有时候36个小时都需要待在医院里，回来后也会非常的累。尽管Erik试着沟通，试着自己用手处理一些他能做到的事情，但这对超级大压力的Charles来说只是杯水车薪。渐渐的Erik也不得不采取相同的方式，他将自己一头埋进了学习中。他必须在两个月后向申请的学校证明自己四年前的学分是有效的，入学测试不会那么容易，尤其是在他的右手现在都拿不了笔的前提下，这让Erik也开始了焦虑。_ **

**_于是他们陷入了一个怪圈，他们住在一起，但每天说话屈指可数。除了Charles关心Erik的手，以及Erik确认Charles的时间之外，他们几乎无话可说。他们住在一起，但Charles几乎不回来过夜，即使偶尔在凌晨回来他也会睡在沙发上，他们分开处理自己的衣服，分开吃饭，分开……Erik几乎都想不起来他们能在一起干什么。哦！也许只有一件事，他们会一起复健。医生推荐了几种比较有效的复健方法，Erik每天都会照着做。而Charles只要回来就会先查看下他的成果。但Erik讨厌他这样，这时时刻刻都提醒着他，Charles会离开，也许他已经迫不及待了，所以才会那么关心自己的手。他期盼着自己的手恢复，这样他就不用被迫待在这个地狱里了。_ **

****

**_没什么人能够长时间这样的生活，终有一天所有矛盾都会爆发。然后就是互相的伤害，Erik都明白，他的心理学选修分很高。但他们还是走到那步了。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_今天第三次把金属球掉在了地上，他看着没有弹性的球从桌上掉落，无声的砸上地毯，余力让它在地毯上滚过不短的距离。Erik站了起来，第三次从沙发边捡起了它。他的右手已经没有纱布了，红色的新鲜伤口像一张长在虎口上的嘴。Erik努力的不想去想，但没用，他烦躁的走回桌边收起金属球，他不想再看到它们。_ **

**_一个小时后，门被打开了，Charles走了进来。他比正常时间晚了两个小时，其实作为实习医生不存在正常时间，能回来就不错了。他看上去有些糟糕，他的黑眼圈很重，皮肤苍白，两个月里他起码掉了八斤。_ **

**_“嗨。”Charles打了个招呼。Erik从书中抬起头来，“嗨。”这其实基本算是两句话了。_ **

**_“额……今天怎么样？”Charles放下了包又问道。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_可以撒谎，但他不想，他们之间连撒谎都懒得撒。“我对金属球的控制不太好，我想也许明天会有进步。”_ **

**_果然，Charles的眉头皱了起来。“你刚换上有点重量的东西，不熟练很正常，你今天的训练时间达到了吗？”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_又低下了头，“不顺利就提早结束了，也不差这一天。”他的口气很无所谓。_ **

**_但另Erik意外的，这似乎激怒了Charles。他的表情变得非常严肃，“你不能这样漫不经心，Erik。你明白这事急不来，但每天坚持就会有好的结果的。医生说过你的手恢复的希望很大，只要你好好坚持……我不明白，Erik，你不是一个会半途而废的人，何况两个月后你就要考试了，你必须……”_ **

**_“我知道自己需要干什么。”Erik的怒火也被点燃了，他痛恨Charles除了他的手之外其他什么都不关心。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_立即退后一步，非常明显他不想吵架。他深吸一口气，转头走向了浴室。但Erik不想再这样了，这样毫无意义，他父亲说的对，这样毫无意义。_ **

**_“你可以离开。”Erik说出口了。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_的脚步猛的顿住了，他转过身子，脸上是不可思议。“你说什么？”_ **

**_“你可以离开。”Erik又说了一遍，这次容易多了。“你不需要这样做了，我做了错误的决定，我那个时候脑子没法思考。我现在想清楚了，Charles，这对我们来说毫无意义。你可以离开，无需再感到内疚，这是我自己的选择。你不用为此承担……”_ **

**_“你以为我留下来是因为内疚？”Charles的声音冷静的可怕。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_没有被打断的不悦，他自嘲的笑了起来。“是我利用这个让你留下来的，我在自食苦果。看看这两个月，Charles，我是在自食苦果。我明白你想快点儿让我的手恢复，也帮了我很多，现在我能够自己做到了，感谢你在这两个月里……”_ **

**_“你以为你是谁？”Charles走向了Erik，“Erik Lensherr，你以为你自己是谁？你又把我当什么？你就是这样看我的？你就是这样看你自己的？”他的语气还是没有变化，但Erik感觉自己的心都快被冻伤了。“你太自以为是了，我们之间，每一步！每一步都该死的建立在你的狂妄自大上……我受够了，Erik，我受够了。”_ **

**_他们离的很近，互相之间都能感受到对方绝望的气息，但他们无法分辨到底是自己的还是对方的更浓烈一些。Charles的眼眶似乎有些红，Erik抬手，他抗拒不了本能，但手上的疤痕同时晃了他们两个的眼睛。Charles后退了一步，他真的需要离开。他什么都没拿，走出了公寓，走出了有Erik的地方。_ **

Charles翻了一个身，侧过了身子，这个姿势能让Erik更好的看着他。月光透过不太厚的窗帘映到床上，其中几缕照到了Charles身上。他睡的很熟，睫毛的阴影被拉的很长，Erik也侧过了身子，他把手都压在脑袋下，以防自己控制不住吵醒了Charles。

 

**_距Charles离开已经有一个小时了，Erik坐在沙发上，他知道这样对他们都好，长痛不如短痛。他不会耽误Charles，他现在压力太大，还要兼顾自己，这会害了他的。可不管Erik给自己找多少理由多少借口，他还是觉得自己的心被挖走了，那里空空的。_ **

**_突然，沙发震动了起来。Charles走的时候没有拿包，他的手机也留了下来，Erik现在实在没心情去看也不想看！他需要从现在开始不想关于Charles的任何事情，但明显对方非常非常的执着，Charles一定没有开语音箱。Erik不得不打开了包，翻出了Charles的手机。_ **

**_Raven_ ** **_？Erik知道这是Charles的妹妹，他有些犹豫。不过很快震动就停止了，两秒后，一条消息闪了出来。_ **

**_“你还好吗？给我回个电话，我有点担心你。”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_想关了手机，但他的右手有些不听使唤，反而打开了短信。前面几条跳了出来。_ **

**_“不，不是你想的那样。我爱他！这就是全部的事实，停止你的担心，亲爱的妹妹。虽然现在可能比较糟糕，但我相信我们会好的。等他缓过来了，我会努力的。爱你！”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_整个人都像被雷击中了一样，他将这条信息从头到尾读了三遍，然后他放下了手机。他没有任何的喜悦，他彻底搞砸了。_ **


	24. Chapter 24

**章二十四**

今天是周六，天气还是和周五一样不错。Logan被迫连着的24个小时值班也结束了，他骑上机车后想了几秒，然后发动车子开出了医院。他需要先回家一次。

于是，一个小时后，当Scott给Logan开门的时候就看到后者以及一个很大的箱子。Logan一点也不客气的拎着箱子走了进来，Scott的公寓不大，三个人似乎有点儿小。不过这没关系，Logan早就有个计划。

“我和公寓管理员喝了一杯，这家伙人不错，他答应我只要一个礼拜你楼上的那间就可以让我搬进去了。”还没等Scott问，Logan已经放下了箱子，走到厨房，从冰箱里给自己拿出一罐啤酒。

Scott看看箱子看看Logan，“我记得这里入住需要排队等。”

Logan摇了摇手上的罐子，“我可不是一般人，反正我搞定了。”他探头看了看Tommy的房间，“小家伙还没起来？”

“差不多了，他昨天有些兴奋，晚了些才睡着。今天下午还要去调整腿，让他多睡了会儿。”Scott也走进了厨房，他突然皱起眉，“你没吃早饭就喝酒？”

Logan的酒刚喝了一口，但他还是乖乖的放下了罐子，然后打开冰箱，开始往外拿牛奶，Scott偷偷笑了起来。

“我是给Tommy在做，我顺便吃点而已。”Logan说的非常严肃。Scott笑的更欢了，他走出厨房，准备去叫小家伙起床。他看到Logan那个超大的箱子，“这真的发生了，”Scott想到，“感觉真不错。”

 

感觉是一回事，现实又是另一回，Logan和Scott两个人今天可有点儿忙。Scott必须在上午清理出房间的一个部分让Logan能暂时把东西放下，而Tommy则对于Logan要搬过来表现的非常开心。才十分钟，他已经在楼上也预定了一个房间了。Scott有些好笑的看着Logan，他太宠孩子了，Scott还以为他们两个里自己才是宠孩子的那个。

好不容易整理的事情告一段落，时间过得飞快，他们吃完饭就需要出发去给Tommy调整右腿。一切都非常顺利，Lucy在听了Tommy的叙述后果断调整了松紧和关节的角度，Tommy重新穿好后明显能够走更长的时间。Scott确认了三次Tommy真的不会感到疼之后才罢休。Logan全程都不在关心这个，他一直在研究店里的宣传资料。当Tommy开始在店里蹦的时候，Logan才放下那些纸，走了过去。

“看起来不错，他能走多久现在？”Logan站到了Scott身边。

“刚才走了差不多十五分钟，现在可以小幅度的跑跳了，目前看起来不错。”Scott看了他一眼，“你刚刚在干吗？”

Logan没有直接回答，“下次手术什么时候？医生有做计划么？”

Scott没有勉强，“要看他发育的怎么样，医生希望减少手术次数，一般这样的情况是十三四岁会动第二次。”

“中间他需要再换几次义肢，频繁换这个对他没有好处。”Logan开始切入正题了，Scott静静等着。“我觉得现在最新的可调节高度的运动型义肢非常不错，它可以根据使用者身高体重的……”

“不。”Logan都没说完，Scott将视线转向他。“我知道你要说什么，也知道这对Tommy好。但是……不行，Logan。”

Scott走向了还在开心的Tommy，抱起了他。“好了，确定你的腿没事了，那我们快点儿回家吧。和Lucy说再见。”Tommy听话的向Lucy招招手。

Logan叹了一口气，也许他太急了。一路上Scott都没有再说话，Tommy从一开始的兴奋变得有些沉默，他总能精确的感受到周围人的情绪，他乖乖趴在Scott身上没吵着要下来。

“累么？要么我来抱会儿？”Logan先打破了沉默。

Scott摇摇头，拒绝了，他转头看着好像有些懊恼的Logan，在心里叹了一口气。他也有些反应过度了，Logan只是为了Tommy好，他现在肯定很伤心，可他又拉不下脸现在道歉。Scott心里在郁闷，Logan也没好到哪里去。于是两个人就一路这样在走，然后悲剧发生了，当Scott反应过来的时候，Lily和Angel两个离开他们只有三步的距离了。

“嗨！Scott真是太巧了……额……Dr. Howlett？！你怎么也在这里？”Lily看看Scott，看看他手上的孩子，再看看Logan。

她身边的Angel倒是立即反应了过来，但她闭紧了嘴。她可不想现在多话，免得被Lily严刑拷打！天知道本来在她面前装不知道就够痛苦了，现在还来这出，一定是老天爷对她向急救外勤组全体隐瞒Dr. Howlett在追他们队长的惩罚！

如果在场还有第二个人和Angel一样焦虑的话，这个人肯定是Scott。他对着Lily张口结舌，一个谎话都想不出来。突然，他手上的Tommy被Logan抱走了。其他三个人的眼睛立马看向了Logan。

“你们慢慢聊会儿，我带Tommy去吃冰激凌。”然后Logan抱着Tommy走了。

十分钟后，Tommy坐在Logan的腿上满足的吃着甜筒，后者看着不远处的Scott。终于，两个女孩放过了他，Scott向他走了过来，坐在了椅子的另一边。他们互相看了一眼然后开始了大笑，Tommy被他们两个有些复杂的感情变化搞糊涂了，但他现在有甜筒可以先忽略一下。

Logan眼泪都快笑出来了，Scott也没好到哪里去，他没好气的说：“你竟然把她们丢给了我，我还在生气你知道么？”

“我可对付不了她们，要是我来说，Lily一定会现在就打电话把外勤队全体都叫过来的。”Logan把责任推得一干二净。

Scott收敛了笑容，“于是周一怎么办？”

Logan把有些下滑的Tommy往上拎了一拎，“管他，他们总不能拉着横幅要求我们分手吧？”

刚刚停下的Scott又开始笑了起来，他站起来，拉起了Logan，“不早了，快回家吧。Tommy不能在饭前吃甜点！下不为例，恩？”

Logan“啧”了一下，抱起Tommy跟上，他们的手没有松开。

 

在Logan和Scott适应着新生活的时候，Erik的一天就有些无聊了。

“一定要等司机来了再回家。”Erik嘱咐道，一大早他看着Charles在门廊穿着鞋。

Charles在心里翻了一个白眼，“知道了，知道了，我不会乱跑的。别担心我。”

Erik还是不放心，他其实明白这有些多余，“我手机关了，有事打家里电话。”

最终他得到的只有一个，“再见，亲爱的。”

Charles走后，Erik开始找事情做。手机关了电脑也不准备开，他想了想走进厨房开始清理冰箱。Erik花了一个多小时清理了一下冰箱，扔到点过期或者不太新鲜的东西。他抬头看看钟，才九点，时间似乎过的有点儿慢。他又走向了杂物间，那里也理理好了。

总算这事能干的比较久，那里太久没有清理了，偶尔休息下也不错。Erik拍了拍手，脱下了沾了灰尘的衣服，裸着上身走向了浴室，还两个小时Charles就能回来了。

13:00的时候Erik准时打开了电视，算算时间午间新闻差不多。电视直接跳出的就是新闻台，“……关于周五的突发事件，当事的L技术目前没有任何人出面做任何申明，既没有否认新闻发布会的内容是否与其新收购的技术有关，也没有出面解释为何这项技术的发明人会召开这个发布会，并且在开始五分钟后就被FBI不正当竞争调查科的探员带走。”主播的声音传了出来，“其实，就目前来说，除了知道这事涉及了L技术之外，没有任何企业被牵连。FBI发言人以调查中的案件不方便透露为由，没有说任何信息。由于事情发生在周五下午，市场都来不及反应此事对刚上市的L技术股票有何影响，不过大部分市场人士都预言周一对L技术来说不会是一个好的开始。关于此事的后续发展，我们会密切关注……”

Erik关了电视，和他想象的差不多。他站起来走进厨房，合作伙伴送的咖啡不错，现在煮的话Charles回来就能喝上了。


	25. Chapter 25

**章二十五**

今天的手术很成功，Bernie的肿瘤位置比CT上显示的要好，边缘非常的干净。一开颅Charles就知道他是幸运的。三个小时后Bernie被推进了监护室，Charles给他姐姐报告了好消息。中午的时候他抓紧时间完成了术后报告以及后续治疗方案，今天Erik一个人在家，他还不能工作一定会闲死的，他需要快点儿回家。

尽管Charles真的挺着急的，但他还是需要去确认下那个被他父亲过渡保护的男孩是否可以出院了。当他走到病房门口的时候意外的发现房间里只有Martin一个人，他走进去看到这个男孩在看一本相册。Charles拿起床头的记录表查看了些数据，他瞥了一眼那些照片，一般他不会特别感兴趣，但他不得不看第二眼确认一下。照片上有两个一摸一样的男孩。

Martin抬头看到了Charles的视线，他大方的把相册向他推了一推，“这是Alan，他是我哥哥，我们张的一摸一样！”他有些骄傲，然后刚刚出现的笑容有些消失了，“我有时候挺想他的，但爸爸说他会在另一个非常漂亮的地方长大。我希望他也会想我。”

Charles收起了病历，“你爸爸呢？”

Martin摇摇头，“他和妈妈出去说话了，他们总是吵架，我不喜欢那样。”

Charles走出了病房，他转过弯，在走廊尽头看到了那对夫妻。他们明显又在争执，他在犹豫是否要走过去。然后Charles看到Mrs. Benson，现在不能这样叫了，因为她摘下了戒指。她想将戒指还给Mr. Benson，但对方坚决拒绝，最终他们把它留着了窗台上。Charles认为自己还是不要走过去了。他转身想换个时间再来，然后他看到Martin站在他身后，这可不太妙。Charles走过去抱起他，把他抱回了房间。

“你不能乱跑，你爸爸会担心的。”Charles摸摸他，“你今天就可以出院了。”

Martin还是很安静，Charles叹了一口气，他无能为力。这个时候Mr. Benson回来了，他身后没有人。Charles快速给这位父亲说了下孩子的各项数据，他完全可以出院了，他一直很健康。

“我明白，Dr. Xavier。我不是想添麻烦。”有些令人意外的道歉，“我知道我紧张过度了，但我不能再……”他收住了话。

Charles理解，失去孩子，他们跨不过去，他还是无能为力。他可以治病，可以救人，可以劝人，但他永远无法替别人做决定。

他太想回家了。

 

总算没有什么其他意外，1:33，Charles到了停车场，早上送他的车子已经停在了那里，他坐了进去。这是一辆很普通的车，Erik还真是细心。周末的下午道路还是比较畅通的，才十五分钟他们就到家了。Charles想让司机把车停在大门口，这样他能去前台拿信，但司机明显不这样认为，看起来Erik坚持直接从车库上去。事实证明Erik是对的，记者已经基本把公寓大楼给围了起来，每个进出的人都会被分辨一次是否是Erik或者和他的公司有关，保安已经开始拦线了。Charles的车在进入车库的时候也被他们仔细观察了一翻，还好，他顺利走进了电梯。

“你一天都没事么？”Charles在进门的时候问到，“下面可是一团乱。”

Erik一副无所谓的样子，“我提前和大楼保安打过招呼了，等过段时间请他们喝咖啡。”

Charles笑了起来，“你这咖啡可够贵的，他们要忙活那么多天。不过你煮了？真香。”

“你吃午饭了吗？没吃就先吃点儿三明治，空肚子喝咖啡不好。”

“我先洗澡，出来后吃三明治。”

 

Charles吃着三明治，Erik看着他。

“不得不说，你无聊起来真可怕。你就不能找点事情做做？我才不要喜欢一样除了工作就没事可做的人。”Charles被盯毛了。

Erik无赖的笑起来，“我想做的事情有很多，不过需要你配合。”

Charles不客气的给了一个白眼，懒得理他。

“我整理了杂物间和冰箱，扔了些东西，有些不知道要不要扔等下你看看。”

Charles点点头，他塞了两个三明治下去。Erik好笑的看着他，就那么想喝咖啡。不过这不怪Charles，自从上次他因为饿昏倒后，医生严禁他大量喝咖啡，于是他被禁咖了！对于一个睡眠不足的人来说这简直是酷刑，现在总算养的差不多了，能喝点儿。Charles捧着咖啡杯满足的吸了一口气然后慢慢喝了一口，简直太棒了！

Erik摇着头收拾了盘子，Charles捧着咖啡杯跟着他走到水池前。

“说真的，以后楼下的情况不会是日常吧？”并非Charles担心他们的关系会曝光，但长久这样可不是好事。

Erik清洗着盘子，“不会的，顶多这段时间多点儿，周一开始我会把他们都引到公司去。以后就算有一两个保安也能解决，这里这点还是做的到的。”他顿了一下，“如果有人去医院骚扰你，你要马上告诉我。”Erik的语气严肃了。

Charles安抚的搭上他的手臂，“没有到这一步，我又不是什么花边新闻。”

Erik被他的话逗笑了，“那等哪天我有花边新闻的时候你可别哭。”

这次换Charles笑的无赖了，“那我们拭目以待。”

 

和Charles待在一起时间就是过的很快，四点的时候Charles又有些困了，看起来咖啡只是心理安慰而已。好不容易他能休息，Erik赶忙把他哄上床。

“别硬撑，累了就睡两个小时，能吃晚饭了我叫你？”Erik边说边把Charles往卧室推。

Charles不想颠倒了生物钟，他还在挣扎，“我睡沙发就好，睡床会爬不起来！然后你不会真的叫我，我就一觉睡到晚上了！”

Erik没办法，只能自己坐上了沙发，然后让Charles枕在自己的腿上。才十分钟，后者的呼吸就沉了起来。Erik看他睡安稳了，才拿起手边的书。两个小时里，Charles翻了一次身，喝了一次水。

快六点的时候Erik犹豫了一下，但他还是轻轻摇了摇Charles，“快六点了，Charles。起来好么？”

后者动了动，慢慢睁开了眼睛，然后迅速又闭了起来。Erik叹了口气，再让他睡会儿吧。

“把电视打开，我想醒醒。”看起来他只是想偶尔犯犯懒。

Erik揉了揉Charles的头发，伸手拿过遥控器。也是时候看看傍晚新闻了。

“两位认为今天下午发生的事情会对周一的股市产生什么影响？或者这样说，这对L技术来说是否算是起死回生？”恩……已经开始上嘉宾辩论了，看起来Hunter的效率比他想的要高，他对副局长的位置肯定志在必得。

“我认为现在下结论为时过早，鉴于从周五下午开始，这事就不断在出新的情况，谁知道明天又会有什么消息爆出来。不过就目前的情况来看，如果这次不正当竞争的调查是将L技术列为受害人的话，那对他们来说无疑是一个机会。不过市场反应不一定会是正面的！”一位嘉宾说道。

还没等主持人总结，另一个立马开始了反对。“我不这样认为。现在被调查的当事人明显有两方，除了L技术之外，另一家一直没有消息！只有一个技术发明人被顶在前面。以我的经验来看，这不是一场炒作就是后面有大鱼。如果L技术聪明的话，Lensherr应该在周一一早或者干脆明天就召开新闻发布会，曝光是谁在搞他的公司。对方来头越大，L技术的股价就会越高，因为对手的股票肯定要跌惨了，投资者会疯狂撤资以求减少损失。并且他们肯定会另寻出路，相同领域里的只有L技术是最保险的。他们是受害者，不管多少公司牵涉其中，他家总是最保险的。”

主持人总算能说话了，“目前我们所有的消息来源都是可靠的，但坊间的传闻我们也可以来参考一下。目前有嫌疑的三家公司都已经在今天下午紧急发布了声明，他们是……”

“你的工作可真精彩，快赶上连续剧了。”Charles已经完全清醒了。

Erik笑了起来，调低了音量。“相信我，你不会想要这样的工作一天的。我去热烤箱，你要起来了么？”

Charles抬起了身子，“说真的，亲爱的，哪天你要真破产了也没关系，你可千万别搞这些歪门邪道！你要进监狱了，我掉头就走。”

“这太伤我的心了，亲爱的。”Erik一副受伤的表情。“我决定让你当公司法人代表，这样我们可以一起进去。”

Charles拎起沙发上的靠枕就扔了过去，“快去热烤箱！我饿了！既然我是法人代表你就该给我打工。”

Erik接住枕头，凑过去，重重的亲了Charles一口。“好的，老板。”

 

晚上的时候，Tommy果然有些吃不下饭了。为此Scott瞪了好几眼Logan，后者一脸无辜。Logan给Tommy使了好几个眼色，Tommy笑着吃掉了所有的胡萝卜，这让Scott的表情缓和了一点儿。饭后Logan主动洗碗，于是一场教育大会被扼杀在了襁褓中！他们配合的真不错，不过这可不能被Scott发现。

今天Tommy走的够多了，饭后Logan帮他洗了澡，毕竟是个孩子一天下来有些累了。刚穿好衣服他就开始打瞌睡，Logan揉了揉他的头发把他抱进了卧室。等他出来的时候Scott靠在门边看着他，Logan心一动，走了过去。他们亲了一下，然后是第二下，Logan推着Scott进了卧室，他没忘记轻轻关门。


	26. Chapter 26

**章二十六**

周日一早，Erik和Charles都赖床了，难得他俩一起休息。Erik有些恢复了意识，他转身环抱住还在睡回笼觉的Charles。后者调整了一下姿势继续睡。Erik的脑子里开始转各种乱七八糟的东西，他就是不想睁开眼睛。然后他想起来Charles第一次在他怀里睡着时候他的感受了。

 

**_Erik_ ** **_第一次来到圣吉诺莎，他没先到自己那么快就来了。他一直有些抗拒知道关于这里的一切，也许Charles看出来了，这就是为什么他回来从来不谈医院的事情。Charles已经下班了，但Erik知道如果他想忘记一件事情，那么工作一定是最好的方法，他一定是回到医院了。一路上，Erik都在反省自己，他回忆了发生在他们之间的所有事情，他不得不承认，他从未站在Charles的角度想过任何问题。他一直只关注自己，从没想过交流，他将自己的想法强加于对方，然后反过来责怪Charles没有努力。他是个混蛋！但他不能失去Charles，如果只有一件事是他能确定的话，也许只有这个了。_ **

**_他走进了大门，有一瞬间有些失去方向。Erik深吸一口气，放松了一下，他走向了询问台。Charles现在不在值，护士没有他的位置。Erik有些犯难，护士估计看到了他的手把他当成了病人。_ **

**_“这段时间Dr. Xavier在急症实习，也许他还在那里。”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_刚踏入急症室就看到一幅繁忙的画面，他甚至都没法抓住一个人问问。好不容易他拦下了一个护士，对方只是急匆匆的表示不知道，不过她的表情有些奇怪。好像觉得Charles不应该在这儿一样。Erik继续往里走，他想去护士台碰碰运气。当他走过紧急通道的时候，突然瞥见Charles在楼道里，似乎在和谁说话。门上的窗户只显露出一小块场景，但明显Charles非常的激动。Erik想都没想就推开了门。_ **

**_“别管我，我现在就想工作……”Charles几乎是在怒吼，他从没见过这样的Charles。_ **

**_被他吼的人手一直固定在他的肩上，这让Erik一下子有些失控，在他自己和所有人能反应过来的时候，他的拳头已经挥了出去。他是右撇子。_ **

**_在一声“不”中，Erik感觉自己的右手剧烈的疼了起来，顺便对方也是右撇子，他的左脸颊火辣辣的疼。_ **

**_“停下，天哪！Erik你没事吧！Logan！你不能打他，你没看他的手伤着吗？”Charles的表情太惊慌了，他拉着Erik的手仔细检查。_ **

**_两个挥拳头的人都被他的惊慌吓到了，“是他先动手的，”这个叫Logan的讨厌鬼试图申辩。“他手受伤了就该老实点。”_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_不想管他，他现在就想安抚Charles，他完全失控了。“别这样，Charles。我没事，伤口没裂开来，我……”他说不下去了，因为大颗大颗的眼泪掉在了他的手上。Charles没有抬头，Erik所有的话都被他的眼泪堵了进去。_ **

**_一声明显的叹息，“Charles，我说了你现在不合适继续工作，我不管是因为你生活里怎么了还是因为你在今天早上失去了自己第一个病人，这都不是重点。重点是你现在不合适当个医生，这是对病人的不负责任。你需要的是休息和调整。”Logan语气软了下来，“你们谈吧。”_ **

**_门开了又关，时间好像静止了。不知道过了多久，Erik伸出手想抬起Charles的头，但后者明显不想。Erik没有放弃，他的身体靠近了Charles，后者后退了一步，楼梯间的地方本来就小，很快Erik就把Charles压在了墙上。Charles还是没看他，但他还是抓着他的手，Erik知道不是自己的手在抖。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_继续靠近，他亲了一下Charles的眼睛，后者的眼泪已经收住了，尝起来还是有些咸。Charles别过了头，仍然拒绝看他。_ **

**_“我不知道该说什么，Charles。我无话可说……我只知道我错的太离谱了。我关注的永远只是我自己的感受，我从未替你想过，或者说，我替你做的决定太多了。我爱你，我真的非常爱你。那天晚上我就想说了，我爱你，我不想我们只是朋友、同事或者同学。我想……我想很多东西发生在我们之间，但我害怕，我害怕这不是你想要的。”Erik在说出这些话的一瞬间就知道，他永远无法离开Charles或者让他离开了。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_的目光没有因为Erik的话而有任何的变化。后者没有放弃，“我知道也许现在我说这些你不会相信，现在看起来也不是一个好的时机，但这没有关系。我可以等，多久都没有关系，我只想让你知道我的感受。我从来没有对你说过，这是我的错，我把你隔在了外面。我自以为是的替你做出了选择，从来不关心你的想法，也没真正了解过什么是你想要的。不是只有我在这段感情里挣扎，我早该知道。你需要多少时间都可以，现在跟我回家，好好睡一觉吃点东西，等你恢复了再说好么？”_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_的目光终于焦距到了Erik的脸上。Erik真怕他说“不”。_ **

**_“我应该再快点儿。”Charles的声音很抖，Erik没明白但他听着。“我可以再快点儿的，要是我在十秒内插管成功了，也许他不会死，他有机会的，我太慢……”他的声音越来越高，无数的情感从里面宣泄了出来。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_的心疼的要死，他一把把Charles拉进怀里。“嘘……嘘……这不是你的错，Charles。这不是……我知道你恨我这样说，但这不是……你是个好医生，我们都知道。会过去的，这会过去的，我在这里，这会过去的。”_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_的脸埋在Erik的脖子里，后者感觉到领子有些湿，他把他抱的更紧了。_ **

 

Charles在他怀里动了一下，看起来他要开始清醒了，Erik睁开眼睛看着他。他喜欢看着他从深度睡眠中慢慢苏醒。他研究过Charles所有睡着时的样子，一般他睫毛在几秒内出现多次抖动的话，在未来十五分钟内他就会睁开眼睛。但如果同时他的眼球转了两次的话，那时间就需要再延长五分钟。Charles做梦和不做梦需要的清醒时间不一样。

 

**_他们回到公寓的一路上都没人说话，Erik握着Charles的手，但后者没有回应。他一直看着窗外，不知道在想什么。_ **

**_“你想先吃点东西吗？”进门后，Erik问道。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_摇了摇头，他走向了浴室。当他从里面出来的时候，Erik还在厨房，介于他的手真的还不是很好，即使是简单的做饭也需要一点儿时间。Erik目前在训练左手。Charles本来不想去看的，他现在需要好好睡一觉。但他在经过厨房的时候瞥了一眼，然后他浑身的细胞都被恐惧吞噬了，他冲了进去，一把抢下了Erik左手上的刀。_ **

**_“你到底在想什么！！！为什么你总是要折磨我！你想让我留下来我会留下来的，天知道我根本离不开你！但你为什么总是要这样折磨我！你……”他吼不下去了，他太累了。_ **

**_Erik_ ** **_从最初的震惊、疑惑到完全的冷静，他看着Charles将所有的不满和情感都吼了出来。当他停下的时候，Erik向前走了两步，他知道拖不了了，他们必须在今天解决这件事情。否则他会失去他的。Erik慢慢从Charles手中抽出了那把刀。后者不想让他碰，但明显又怕伤到他，最终Erik又拿到了那把刀。他将它放在了砧板上。然后看着Charles，抬起自己的右手，伤疤还是那么明显，对方的目光在接触到它的时候溢出的痛苦都快将他吞噬了。Erik用右手抚上了Charles的脸。_ **

**_“它发生了，Charles。不管我们有多不愿意，它发生了。我不能轻描淡写的说这没关系，我承认它对我的打击是致命的，我被它击垮了。”Erik说到这里的时候，Charles痛苦的闭上了眼睛，Erik的右手稍稍用力，让他睁开眼睛。“但我会站起来，不管这需要多长时间，需要多大力量。不管是你陪着我，还是也许只有我一个人，我都会再次站起来。因为我是Erik Lensherr，我不会屈从于命运。”他停了一下，因为Charles的手覆盖到了他的右手上，Erik能感觉到他的手指在已经愈合的伤口周围摩挲。“但我会屈从于你，Charles。我花了两年的时间来明白我无法离开你，我需要得到你。然后我花了两个月来明白也许放开你是最好的。而现在，就在两个小时前，我知道我错的多么的离谱。这从来和我的手没有关系，不管它是好是坏，都和我们现在这样没有关系。是我们犯了错，我们从来不交流，不对对方说自己真实的感受。我们都将自己的想法强加给了对方，别否认，Charles，你同我一样。我们变成这样是我们两个人都错了。”Charles摩挲的手指停了下来，他稍稍靠近了一点儿，Erik能更好的看到他瞳孔里的自己。_ **

**_“你必须承认，你对我的手太敏感了。我知道你在自责，你没法停止，是么？”Charles没有回答，但是Erik知道答案。“可自责对此毫无益处。Charles，你爱我么？”Charles还是没有回答，这次Erik没有再说下去。_ **

**_Charles_ ** **_一直看着Erik的眼睛，他看了很久，然后继续靠近了一点，一个非常轻的亲吻落在了后者的嘴角。Erik的左手绕上了Charles的腰，用力固定住，然后他加深了这个吻。这是他们在一起之后第一个吻，也是那个意外之后的第一个。他们亲了很久，久到他们纠缠的嘴开始尝到了咸味。当他们分开的时候，Erik看到了Charles的泪痕，他想伸手去擦，却被Charles抢先了。_ **

**_后者伸手在他的脸上抚慰了一下，“你哭什么？”Charles的表情有些复杂。Erik这才发现他也哭了。然后他们头抵着头，不知道谁先开始的，他们笑了起来，笑自己是世界上最大的傻瓜，谈恋爱谈成这个样子也太悲哀了。一会儿后，他们又接吻了。_ **

**_最后，他们还是没吃饭。Erik公寓的床有些小，但两个人挤的紧的话也够了。他们第一次相拥而眠，当Erik醒过来的时候，他知道，自己别无所求。_ **

 

Charles醒了，他的眼皮抖了两下，然后慢慢一条缝出现了。几秒后，他漂亮的蓝色眼睛反射出了亮光。Erik凑上去亲了一下。

“早，Charles。”

“早，Erik。”


	27. Chapter 27

**章二十七**

周日真是个好日子，Logan和Scott也赖床了。当厚厚的窗帘都没法抵挡住阳光的渗透时，Logan还搂着Scott睡的安稳，似乎外面的一切都和他没关系。Scott开始有点清醒了，他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，动了一下。然后绕在他腰上的手紧了紧，Scott笑了起来，他好久没睡的那么好了。过了几秒，他突然用力拉开Logan的手臂，跳了起来。

Logan被他的动作吓了一跳，“怎么了？”他还有些迷糊。

Scott慌张的套着衣服和裤子，“天哪！已经十点了！Logan！Tommy肯定已经醒了。”

Logan揉了揉头，好吧，他承认自己忘记了。看起来他还没有习惯家庭生活。他掀开被子下了床，边安慰Scott别急，外面没有声音，也许Tommy也睡懒觉了。这得到后者一个白眼，Scott拉开门出去了。Logan摇摇头，拉开窗帘，阳光一下子就宣泄了进来，照的他有点儿睁不开眼睛。也许，家庭生活还不错。

当Logan走进客厅的时候，Tommy已经坐在沙发上自己保养义肢了，明显他很早就起来了。Scott在厨房忙，Logan摸摸鼻子坐到了Tommy身边。他看着Tommy非常细心的擦义肢，Logan看了一会儿，他有些不好意思，他和Scott两个人还没个孩子自律。Tommy看了他一眼，然后塞给他一把小螺丝刀。

“Lucy把固定螺丝拧的太紧了，润滑上不上去。”Tommy似乎习惯求助了。Logan开心的笑了起来，这真是不错的一天。他拿过义肢，寻找到了那颗螺丝。

 

Erik和Charles两个人在享受无人打扰的闲暇时光，Erik在整理杂物间的时候翻出了一个棋盘。这是他们以前常玩的，如今他们再也不似当年那样被各种压力包围，但偶尔玩玩也挺不错的。下到中局的时候，Erik吃掉了Charles的马，后者气急败坏的想要抢回来。

“别耍赖！你刚刚吃了我的车，我都没说什么！”Erik好笑的看着要来抢他棋子的Charles。

后者非常不甘心，“你不能趁我不注意的时候就偷偷下黑手！我很久没下了你这是偷袭！”

Erik哭笑不得，“你多久没下我就多久没下！愿赌服输，亲爱的！再说了，这只是一匹马！你的皇后还很安全。”

Charles整个人都快扑倒Erik身上了，他今天就是要耍赖到底。最终，他拿到了他的马，代价是他不得不被压在椅子上亲了好几分钟。当Erik还想继续的时候，Charles敏捷的逃出了他的怀抱。

“只是一匹马，亲爱的。哪天是皇后了，也许你能得到更多。”Charles摇摇手上的棋子，走进了厨房。“我来做饭。”

Erik抬头看看时间，好吧，他又忘记时间了。

 

Logan完全不知道事情为啥会这样！他只是轻轻拧了一下那个螺丝而已！！！为什么它就这样断了？！这完全不合逻辑！但它发生了，所以他们三个，是的，他、Scott还有Tommy不得不在周日的下午，在两天里第二次去找Lucy。Scott已经打过电话了，这个开朗，也许有些太开朗了！女孩的笑声直接能透过话筒击穿Logan的耳膜！

Scott走在前面，Logan抱着没法走路的Tommy跟在后面。在过去的一小时内，Logan已经向Tommy道歉三次了，后者大度的表示没关系，但Scott似乎对此不可置否。

Logan走快了两步赶上去，“Scott，别生气，我真的没想到这东西那么脆弱！我需要合理怀疑它的质量！”

Scott对于如此无赖的狡辩显得波澜不惊，“我也不明白，怎么到现在还没有人投诉你拗断了他的骨头！哦……对了！来找你的人都是已经断了骨头的！”

Logan被嘲讽的毫无还击之力，他有些可怜的叹了一口气，Tommy安慰的搂紧了他的脖子。其实Scott没有那么生气，当然一开始他确实挺生气的，他觉得Logan故意弄坏了Tommy的义肢，这样他就能去买那个贵的要死的新型号了。可Logan惊慌的样子又太可爱了，Scott把这个念头掐了下去，他相信Logan不会强求他做他不愿意接受的事情。但Logan这种样子实在是太好玩了，Scott忍不住。

“他好像还是很生气，Logan。”Tommy悄悄的在他耳边说道。“也许这次要换你吃胡萝卜了。”

Logan往上托了托Tommy，“或者我们能在外面吃一次，吃你叔叔喜欢的，这样他就不会生气了。不过你看，是我惹他生气了，你要帮我提这个。这样下次你不小心惹他生气了，我来帮你提，怎么样？”

Scott简直要翻白眼了！他说的那么大声是怕自己听不见吗？Tommy明显已经在仔细考虑这个提议是否可行了！Scott必须把这个联盟扼杀在萌芽期。他从Logan手里抱过了Tommy，顺便给他了一个看来我们需要谈谈的表情。Logan揉揉额头，家庭生活真是太他妈好了！

 

Erik和Charles吃饭吃到一半就被打断了，家里的电话响了起来。Erik皱了皱眉头，接了起来。他听了几秒，走出了厨房。Charles叹了口气，看来他俩好好休息一天都是奢侈。过了十分钟，Erik进来了，他坐下来重新开始吃饭。

“没事么？”Charles问道。

Erik摇摇头，“没事，继续吃饭。”

Charles还是非常怀疑，但他什么都没说。饭后，Erik拿出了电脑，他有些歉意的看了看Charles，后者安抚的在他嘴角吻了一下。“我去煮咖啡。”他们总是这样互相体谅。

于是，他们俩的下午就在噼里啪啦的键盘声和咖啡的香味中度过了。尽管这不太浪漫，但Charles还是认为这个休息日真不错。

 

最终，Logan还是得逞了！他们在外面吃的饭，不过吃的是Tommy喜欢的烧烤。鉴于家里真的能下厨的东西不多，Scott在Logan和Tommy的双重攻击下投降了。他很少有机会能带Tommy出来玩，明显这孩子今天高兴坏了。

“他很少出来玩，是么？”Logan看着在烧烤架前躲着烟雾的男孩说道。

“是的，我母亲以前没什么力气带他出去。我工作忙很少回家，他父母……”Scott没有说下去。“我上周给我继兄写信了，不管如何，知道孩子是否好是他的权力。”

Logan握了握Scott的手，“别担心，他会好好长大的。”

Scott笑了起来，“我不担心这个，我就怕你把他宠坏了。”

对此Logan撇了一下嘴，说的好像你不宠一样。

 

不管是安安稳稳还是鸡飞狗跳，这个难得的集体休息日很快就过去了。明天又是新的开始，Erik还有最后一场硬仗，Charles需要动两台手术。Logan准备接收一个重症转院患者，Scott永远不会知道有什么在等着他。

他们都喜欢挑战，但今天，他们都陪着最爱的人身边，这比什么都好比什么都重要。月光照进了房间，如同白天一样，这也是一个美妙的夜晚。


	28. Chapter 28

**章二十八**

对Charles来说这个周一开始于一个惊喜，Erik竟然还能送他上班。

“我以为今天你需要处理的事情很多，Erik。你不用老送我。”Charles看着在打领带的Erik说到，他不喜欢Erik老为他分心。

被点名的人毫无自觉，“你觉得楼下那些蹲了两天还没找到方法进入大楼的人里面，有几个能想到我会在不到六点就出发？只是顺便，Charles，别老做无谓的担心。”

Charles无奈的摇摇头，只要Erik想做的事情，他总能找到理由的，即使没有他也能创造。不过他是对的，真的没人在这个时候堵门。

“他们肯定有一大部分都跑去公司那边了，”Erik从车里往外瞥了眼，“我估计今天没法早回家了……”

Charles点点头，“你安心干你的事情吧，今天你到哪里注意力就在哪里，不用担心我了。我也不一定会早。”

当他下车的时候，Erik拉着他亲了一下，“你总得给我点儿力量。”

Charles懒得理他，这个人什么都算好了，他一点儿都不担心。Erik看着Charles走进了医院，他重新挂上了档，但他没有开向公司。

 

当Charles准备走进电梯的时候，发现Logan也在里面。

“嗨。Logan。周末过的怎么样？”

“有点儿小意外，不过还不错。”

“我今天有两个手术，转院的病人我安排别人去没问题吧？”Charles作为总住院医师要操心的还不少。

Logan点点头，“没关系，患者虽然严重，但不紧急。普外和内科可以先安排处理起来，他可够呛的。”

“好的，那我们中午见。替我向Scott问好。”

Logan挥挥手，工作开始了。

一贯的，一天开始于巡房。Bernie的恢复情况好的惊人，果然还是年轻，他已经恢复了意识并且可以喝点儿流质食物了。Charles认为他没有任何后遗症，并且在一周内就可以出院了。这让这个年轻的小伙子和他的姐姐高兴坏了，这是个好兆头。

10:10，第一个手术开始了，这次主角不是Charles，主刀医生是Dr. Sterling。后者在升任副院长后还是坚持上台，这也是Charles非常佩服的。

“你的论文我看完了，Charles。” Dr. Sterling在处理完一条神经后说。

Charles立马竖起耳朵，“整体来说非常新颖，但我想你自己也知道，能参考的数据太少了。我怕整篇论文的探索性可能会过强。”这个评价在他的意料中。

“我明白，”Charles小心的剥开一条神经，让Dr. Sterling可以处理下面的。“也许现在它没法给我带来立竿见影的效果，但Dr. Sterling，我相信这个方向是未来十年里整个神经外科都会关注的领域。科技发展的太快了，虽然这个命题有些跨学科领域，但医学是一家。我选在现在发表也是为了能够找到有能力解决或者知道如何解决的人。”

Dr. Sterling在口罩后面笑了起来，他快速拿出了那个要命的血块。“这就是我喜欢你的地方，Charles，你总是那么慷慨。”

被表扬的人歪了歪头，“这是我的荣幸。”

尽管是Dr. Sterling主刀，手术还是做了三个小时，Charles在一点半的时候踏入了餐厅，他环视了一周，看起来Logan已经结束午休了。他站到就餐队伍中，掏出了手机。没有消息，看起来一切正常。

16:00，第二台手术开始了。这是多科室联合手术，他快速处理完自己的部分就可以离开了。不过今天有些奇怪，Dr. Morgan似乎一直在看他。

“有什么问题么？Dr. Morgan。”Charles终于忍不住了。

这位心脏外科主任摇摇头，“没什么，Charles。今天是个不错的日子。”

Charles没有深究，他处理到关键区域了。

 

两个小时后他跨出了手术室，他的呼机像有眼睛一样立即叫了起来。Charles叹了口气，看起来他必须加班写报告了。他拿出了呼机，Emma？这可不寻常，Charles立即开始回忆最近是不是有犯过错误。他又被告了？他违反规定了？好像都没啊！他一头雾水，但如果他是学生的话Emma基本就算是校长助理了，Charles不得不硬着头皮按下了电梯。

“嗨，你找我？”Charles敲敲门，他走进了Emma的办公室，让自己尽量听上去不要太紧张。

Emma从办公桌后抬起头，眼神简直能把他射死。

Charles立即举手投降，“好吧！好吧！我到底犯了什么错？”

Emma还是不说话，她摘下了眼镜，拿起遥控器，打开了电视机。Erik的脸跳了出来，似乎是中午新闻的重播。

这把Charles搞糊涂了，“额……你不会让我来这里看Erik的吧？”

“我有没有告诉过你，我恨他？”Emma终于赏光了。

Charles愣了下，“好像……很多次。不过我真的不知道你为什么这样，也不想知道。”

Emma啪的一下把遥控器砸在桌上，“因为他是一个幸运的混蛋！”

Charles觉得头很疼，任何像Emma一样戏剧化的人都会让他头很疼。“说实话，Emma。你知道我还有很多术后报告需要写，如果你真的那么妒忌Erik的话，我建议你直接打电话骂他一顿会比较解气……”

“他现在富得流油，又有名望，还能有个当主治医生的男朋友。我觉得打他一顿才会让我解气。”

Charles笑了起来，“真的……随便你，Emma。我……”然后他停下了，他呆了好几秒钟。Emma还是非常严肃的看着他，好像她真的挺恨Erik连带都讨厌他一样。“额……哦！你……刚刚……额……说什么？”

“我要打他一顿。”

“咳，不……不……再前面点？恩？”Charles明确的听见了，他有些语无伦次。

Emma这才笑了起来，“上周末的决定，Charles，恭喜你！虽然这只会让我更恨Erik，但还是恭喜你。你又打破记录了。”

Charles张大着嘴，他简直不敢相信。“哈？！天哪！怎么会……今年的评审时间明明已经过了，怎么？我还以为要等到明年。”

Emma从嘴里发出一声嗤笑，“因为那帮董事会的老头不知道从哪里来的想象力，认为如果不在下个月的全国脑神经外科研讨会之前给你提主治医师的话，你就会在那里被别的医院挖走！简直是一帮愚蠢的老年痴呆！上到所有主任下到清洁工都知道，你对圣吉诺莎忠诚的像个修女对她的贞操一样！”

Charles被狂喜席卷着，他可以忽略Emma的讽刺，反正要吵他也吵不过。“这太突然了，Emma。谢谢你！”

这句道谢真心实意。Emma挑挑眉接受了，“好了！快离开我的办公室，今天中午主任级别以上的已经都通过这个决定了。我想明天早上基本整个医院就会传遍了，准备好你的卡吧，亲爱的，我建议你今天回家先把Erik的拿过来。以及，正式任命通知和合同会在下周就下来，那帮老头子超级怕你现在被一个电话挖走。”

不管Emma现在有多严肃，Charles快步走过去，拥抱了一下她。“谢谢，Emma。感谢你没有告诉他们我对我贞操权的想法。”

Emma白了他一眼，“快滚吧。”

 

十分钟后，Charles坐上了出租车！他迫不及待了。


	29. Chapter 29

**章二十九**

当Charles达到Erik公司的时候，那里简直一团乱。Charles在路上的时候，从广播里听到点儿。Erik竟然直接在FBI大门口就发布了声明，这太像他了。可以想象，他在回公司的一路上会被追的多惨。Charles到大楼门口时，没人注意到他，他想了想拿出了手机。过了会儿，他绕到了地下停车场门口，也有记者等在那里，他装得若无其事的走了下去。保安接了个电话，看看他，没有阻拦。他顺利走进了停车库，他没有直接坐电梯，而是从紧急通道里往上走了三楼，再转到三楼电梯口按下了按钮。老天保佑，回家的时候可别让他再这样了。

 

电梯打开的时候，Sean在等着他。Charles见过这个年轻人几次，Sean有些紧张的带着他走到了Erik的办公室，一路上公司的人都看见了，但他们似乎都不太敢议论。Charles笑了下，看起来他缺个正式的自我介绍。他们刚走到Erik办公室门口，门就从里面打开了。

“Charles！没出什么事吧？”Erik边说边把他拉了进去，关上了门。门口的Sean摸摸鼻子，好吧，看起来Mr. Xavier不需要喝点儿什么。

Charles笑嘻嘻的看着有些紧张的Erik，他安抚道：“没事，Erik，别紧张。你还记得以前我们看过的那套在西大道的小别墅吗？”

Erik点点头，有次他们偶尔路过那边发现一栋漂亮的要死的小别墅在出售，他们都很喜欢。那次他们为了到底要不要付定金吵了一架，那时候他们已经很少吵架了。

Charles笑的眼睛都发亮了，“我想，也许……下个月我们就能买下它了。”

Erik眨眨眼睛，然后一种可以逼退所有东西的光芒从他的眼睛里绽放出来。Charles稍稍错开点儿眼神，这太烫人了。Erik立马把他的头拨过来，让他们再次对视，一切语言都是徒劳的。

 

Charles凑过去，主动给了Erik一个轻柔的吻。他们知道这天会到来的，但当它终于来的时候，平静的狂喜还是席卷了他们。他们在一起纠缠的有些久，好像忘记了时间，当他们停下来的时候，Erik已经坐在了沙发上，而Charles干脆跨坐在了他的身上。

“你后面还有事么？”Charles喘着问。他本来就氧气不太够，Erik的手还从衬衫下摆中伸进来在他的腰上乱摸。

Erik还在享受，这个问题让他皱起了眉头。“还有些，我……”

Charles没让他道歉，他有俯下身子亲了他一下，“我等你，恩？”然后他从Erik的身上离开了。

消失的触感让Erik流连了一下，但现在他需要集中精力快点儿把事情都处理完。Charles笑着整理了一下自己的衣服，他打开Erik办公室后面的小型休息室，走了进去。虽然Erik不会介意当着他的面工作，但他怕公司其他人会不习惯。Charles捧着书，坐在窗前，偶尔Erik的声音断断续续从门外飘进来。

“明显记者都没那么好打发，中午的简短申明没能打消他们的好奇心。介于被调查的另一方还是没有浮出水面，FBI口风又紧，他们肯定还是会盯着L技术的。”Alex似乎被媒体盯的有些头疼。

Erik让椅子稍微斜了一个角度，看着休息室的门。“这是投桃报李，Hunter到现在都没有透露名字肯定是有更大的计划，他找了个非常恰当的时机逮捕了Bache。我们不能因为被媒体缠了两天就打破他的计划。”

“可他越晚透露对方的名字，我们的股价就会越晚开始疯涨。”Sean有些着急，目前他们已经离计划晚了一些。“这几天虽然涨幅还不错，但每次有一家竞争中跳出来发表与这次不正当竞争无关，我们涨幅就会慢下来一点。这样下去万一Hunter那边出了问题无疾而终怎么办？”

Erik摇了摇椅子，“还是那句话，Sean。我们已经做了，就必须做下去。今天才周一，我相信周三前Hunter肯定会通过某些方法放消息出来的。有点儿耐心，主动权还在我们手上。”真是个老狐狸，但Erik喜欢和聪明人打交道。

门轻轻被打开了，Charles坐在窗边看的很入迷。Erik靠在门边欣赏了一会儿他爱人被夕阳的红色余晖笼罩的画面。

“可以走了么？”被看的人问道，没有抬头。

Erik走了过去，从他手里抽走书。迫使Charles抬头看着他，Erik忍不住在他眼睛上亲了一下。“可以走了，我让Alex开着我的车去引开人，我们开他的车今天。”他得意的摇了摇手上的钥匙。

十分钟后，Charles站在车库里，而Erik发动了车子。

“快上来，亲爱的。趁着Alex还在外面兜圈，我们需要立即回家。”Erik的声音有点儿模糊，因为他带着头盔。

Charles看看手里的头盔，看看车，再看看Erik。“我不希望我们今天的结局是需要双双去找Logan。”

“相信我，Charles。我有机车驾照！”Erik似乎对他的驾驶技术被质疑感到很不满。

好吧，Charles妥协了，他带上头盔，跨上了后座，顺手搂住了Erik的腰。随着一声轰鸣，他们冲出了地下车库。

 

“我说我开的很好吧？都没人能追上。”Erik打开了公寓大门，有些得意。

Charles无奈的摇摇头，根本没人追他们好不好！没人会想到一个上市公司的执行董事会那么野蛮的开着一辆机车冲上马路！Erik没有得到表扬，但这完全不影响他的好心情，他脱下衣服拿起了电话。“今天家里什么都没有，我们叫你喜欢吃的中餐？”

Charles走向了浴室，“好的。”

一个小时候，他们窝在沙发上吃着饺子。

“你给Raven打过电话了吗？”Erik问道。

Charles塞了一个饺子，真好吃。他点点头，“这疯丫头又不知道哪里去了，我留了语音。”

Erik把自己碗里的饺子拨过去几个。“你总要习惯她长大了，联合国的工作可没那么轻松。”然后他顿了一下，看看正吃的开心的Charles，有些迟疑的开口问道：“那你父亲那边呢？”

瞬间，Charles的好心情有些不见了。“等Raven知道了，她会告诉他的。”

Erik叹了口气，他努力调节了很久他们的父子关系，但似乎无所不能的他这次挺失败的。“Charles，你答应过我的。你们是父子，没什么值得你们这样对对方。他很关心你，尽管他不太会表达。他会为你骄傲的。”

“我真的不太确定，你知道的，他从来没支持过我当个医生。我母亲留给他的阴影太深了，他对我继承母亲的事业一直不能释怀。”Charles看着饺子，Erik真讨厌！他快没胃口了。

Erik知道自己被讨厌了，每次一提Charles的父亲他就会被讨厌。“你父亲只是害怕你不幸福而已，介于他和你母亲的婚姻太纠结了，他怕这个职业带给你事业上的成果但让你的人生彻底失败。”

这次换Charles叹气了，“我知道，我母亲是个好医生，但她真的不能算个好妻子。我有段时间觉得他不是个好母亲，但现在我理解她了，我早就原谅她了。我只是希望他也能原谅她，她都走了那么多年了。”

Erik放下手上的东西，移过去抱了抱Charles。“我相信他从来没有恨过她，你也说了那么多年了，他都没有再结婚不是么？相信我，Charles，他爱你，也爱她。只是他不会表达，又是长辈，你们总是通过Raven来交流也不是办法。总要有人踏出第一步，别留遗憾，亲爱的。”

Charles拍了拍Erik的手，他点点头。“我知道，能让我再吃点儿么？冷了就不好吃了。”

他转移话题的能力都能赶上他的医术了。Erik捏了捏Charles的肚子，然后在后者愤恨的目光下又从自己碗里拨了几个饺子给他。他立即得到了原谅。

 

第二天，Charles是晚班，Erik故意让司机把车停在大楼正门。在一片闪光灯和“Mr. Lensherr”中，Erik目不斜视。

“……对此您真的不准备发布任何声明吗？”当Erik打开车门的时候，他顺着这个问题，微微侧了一下身子找到提问的记者。

“我想，L技术的态度在昨天已经非常明确了。我们会配合FBI的调查，作为在调查中的案件，我和我的公司都无权透露任何信息。请不要让我为难，小姐。”

被点名的记者微微有些脸红，但她还是没有放弃。“那作为受害人L技术是否会采取行动来挽回损失呢？介于FBI的探员到现在都不公布重要信息，这对L技术的股价会产生不良影响吗？”

Erik对她笑了一下，这完全让对方有点儿迷失方向。“我想这是我最不想看到的，现在大家都在关心调查关心阴谋诡计关心藏于事实下的秘密。但又有多少人仔细研究过L技术的所有上市文件呢？也许对很多人来说，这个调查帮了我公司的大忙，我可以大捞一笔。那这件事过后呢？我是不是需要再去找第二件第三件大事情来让L技术持续得到这样的‘有利关注’？”Erik摇摇头，“这不是我希望看到的，我以及我公司的所有员工希望的是通过技术改变世界，让人们生活的更好更安全更便利。我是个商人，但不管你信还是不信，我厌恶一切完全从利益出发的目的。”他转过身，直面所有的镜头和闪光灯，“这就是为什么我以及我的公司不会再对这次调查做任何回应了，我做了一个公民应该做的事情，我的公司做了一个负责任的企业应该做的事情。对我们来说，这件事情已经结束了。”Erik不再理会任何提问，他坐上了车。

Charles在他的车转过拐角后才拉上窗帘，补个回笼觉看起来是不错的选择。


	30. Chapter 30

**章三十**

 

Charles觉得这几天过的飞快！从周一开始，每天他在医院里都会被不同的人祝贺，他一直在说谢谢，非常荣幸，感谢支持中度过。连Shaw都不得不假惺惺的来恭喜他，这对他来说也不能算是个坏消息，他手下的人至少又有机会竞争总住院医师的位置了。

在Charles还没反应过来的时候，已经是周四下午了！一想到明天就要去机场，他就开始了焦虑。Logan看着他对面盘子里的蔬菜，它们已经快被戳成蔬菜汁了。一般来说Logan是被开导的那个，也许今天他需要回馈一下。

“你别这样，Charles，想想如果是我你会怎么对我说？”Logan绝对是这个世界上最不会开导人的人。哪里有让别人自己开导自己的！

对方懒得理他，继续戳。Logan快被叉子和盘子摩擦发出的声音逼疯了，他一把夺过叉子。Charles对此眼睛都没抬一下，他开始扣桌子的边了。Logan决定不管他！

“你没事吧，Charles？”Scott端着盘子在桌旁坐了下来。“你看上去不太好。”

被问到的人摇摇头，继续研究桌子边。Logan翻了个白眼，“你别管他，他有见家长综合征。不把所有糟糕的情节想一遍他是不会停下来的。”Scott恍然大悟，于是他非常默契的决定也不管Charles。

随着一声哀嚎，Charles都快扑到桌子上了。这吓了Scott一跳，可Logan只是移开了点儿自己的盘子，顺便把Scott的也移远了点儿。

“我不能不去想！！！这太灾难了！我这辈子都没法不想！”这真的不太像Charles，他一直调节的很好。

Scott开始有点儿担心了，“有那么糟？”他悄悄问Logan。

后者摇摇头，“换谁在第一次正式见家长的时候是裸着和伴侣从床上滚下来的，都会有阴影的。”

“哇哦！”Scott无声的做了个口型。

Charles还趴在桌上，这太有损这位新晋主治医师的形象了！Logan掏出了手机。

 

几个小时后，Charles拖着包走出了医院。意外的看到Erik的车大摇大摆的停在大门口。自从周一下午FBI发布调查进度后，就没有记者跟着他了。但这还是挺大胆的，Charles皱皱眉头，坐进了车。

“你怎么来了？”他明天请假了，所以今天走的特别晚，已经快晚上21:00了。

“太晚了，我在家也没事。”

“怎么不告诉我？万一我从侧门走了怎么办？”Charles有些抱怨，这不怪他，他今天一直处于自我施压中。

Erik笑了一下，他有间谍，但这可不能让Charles知道。于是他凑到有些情绪低落的爱人嘴边，亲了亲，“我总知道你在哪里。”

一路上Charles都没说话，Erik在心里叹了一口气。都那么多年了，他就是放不下，自己的父亲估计早不知道把那件事情忘到哪里去了！他现在就关心自己的马和高尔夫技术。可Charles总觉得那件事情太严重了，简直不可原谅！说实话，那次的责任还是自己更大一点儿。Erik心里开始盘算怎么让Charles好好放松下。

车子停稳后，Charles才从思绪中回神，他沉默的打开车门走了下去。一路上他们都没说话，当家门刚被打开，Erik就从后面一把抱起Charles，然后迅速关上了门。

后者惊慌的开始挣扎，“不……不！Erik！你不能这样！明天一大早我们还要去机场！我们不能迟到。快停下……”

不说还好，一说Erik开始变本加厉了。他把Charles固定在门廊的镜子上，开始亲他的脖子，然后手上已经非常成功的脱下了对方的外套和皮带。Charles真的是认真在挣扎！但他一个睡眠不正常、吃饭不正常、一站一坐就是好几个小时、缺乏锻炼的医生完全没法和一个健身狂人比力气！Erik完全无视了他背上的捶打和肩膀上的推搡，他继续啃着Charles的脖子，然后对衬衫以及裤子都取得了进展。

“Erik！我是认真的！停下来……我们不能再犯一样的错误！快放开我！”Charles放弃了身体上的抵抗，他的身体有点儿软，他还是没有放弃。

但Erik还是无视了他，Charles的衬衫已经完全敞开了，裤子就更不用说了。Erik继续亲了一会儿，摸了一会儿，慢慢他发现Charles不挣扎了，不管是语言上还是身体上。他抬起头， Charles的眼圈都红了，好像委屈的要死。Erik叹口气，不管多少年，这招永远最有效。

Erik停下了动作，“别有那么大负担，Charles。你知道我父亲有多喜欢你的，别老给自己那么大压力。”他边说边亲了亲Charles的眼睛。

“你明明知道还这样对我！都怪你！要不是你随便乱发情，那件事情就不会发生！”还是很生气。

“是的，是我的错。我已经道歉了那么多年了，原谅我吧，恩？”继续亲了两下。

“那你放开我，我们好好睡觉，然后明天准时起床。”

Erik认真考虑了一下，“不！”

Charles立刻怒目而视他，被瞪的人更加靠近了点儿，让他们之间一点儿空隙都没有。

“快点！我是认真的，Erik！”

“那你什么时候补偿我？”偶尔无赖一下会有意想不到的效果。

“补偿个屁！”Charles都骂脏话了，“你信不信我连续一个月睡医院？主治医生有单独休息室，亲爱的。”他威武不能屈。

那么容易放弃就不是无赖了。“原来你已经考虑的那么远了，这太让我感动了！我们还没在你办公室里……嗷！你真踢？踢坏了怎么办？！”

Charles拉了拉衬衫，收起膝盖。无视在那里演戏的Erik，去洗澡了。对待无赖就需要用暴力手段。

总算Erik还有点儿人性，他们安安稳稳的睡觉了。Charles以为自己会紧张到睡不着，可当Erik在他身边躺下，环抱着他的时候，他才在脑内预习了一下打招呼就失去了意识。Erik看看怀里的人，闭上眼睛，明天会是美妙的一天。

 

第二天果然是个好天气，飞机十点会到，Charles拉着Erik八点就出门了！他真的是做足了一切准备。Erik完全已经习惯了，虽然他父亲来的不多，但每次Charles总是如临大敌。甚至在他父亲在的时候都不肯和自己有任何亲密接触。他父亲明显也感受到了Charles的紧张感，他已经非常非常随和了。可Charles似乎对于那个意外还是耿耿于怀，Erik在心里叹了一口气，早知道他会这样那次他就会收敛点儿。

飞机晚了一会儿，当年长的Mr. Lensherr从机场里走出来的时候，Erik明显感受到身边的Charles紧绷了起来，而且他甩开了自己的手。

“你们好，孩子们。”一个大大的拥抱，先给的Charles。

Erik好笑的看着被自己父亲抱住的人，他摸摸鼻子，好吧，先抱他也挺不错的。Charles被Mr. Lensherr的热情感染了，他放松了点儿也回抱了一下这位长者。他侧头看着装作有些嫉妒的Erik，他彻底放松了。

“我想Charles有个好消息要告诉您，父亲。您可以问问他。”刚上车，Erik就压抑不住了。他比Charles还要兴奋。

“真的？这太贴心了，我最喜欢惊喜，是什么，Charles？”Mr. Lensherr兴致很高。

被点名的人不好意思的笑了起来，“其实周一就知道了，但我们想当面告诉您。额……我确定可以在今年提主治医师了。”

Mr. Lensherr欣慰的笑了起来，“这太棒了，我为你感到骄傲，孩子。我知道你一定做得到的，没想到那么快，这很不容易。”

Erik得意的看了眼Charles，好像是他被表扬一样。一路上都很愉快，他们先去了酒店，让Mr. Lensherr将行李放好。Charles还是对让他住酒店感到了抱歉，是他的坚持让他和Erik到现在还在租房子。

Mr. Lensherr拍拍他的手臂，“你还年轻，Charles，别一天到晚像个老头一样心事重重的。我喜欢这里，就算以后来了，估计我还是要住这里，毕竟我不喜欢打扰年轻人，恩？”

Charles的脸“刷”的一下红了起来，他又开始紧张了！混蛋Erik！谁说你爸爸忘记了的！他明明一直记得！

“时间不早了，我们快回家吧！今天我们亲自下厨，爸爸。”Erik立即岔开话题。他拉着脸红透了的Charles开始往外走，回头不满的看了一眼他的父亲，后者笑眯眯的跟了出来。

 

一进家门，Charles立即把自己埋进了厨房！Mr. Lensherr差点儿在客厅里笑出来，这让Erik更头疼了！他父亲以前明明很正经的，怎么越老越喜欢捉弄人了！他看看在厨房的Charles，又看看他父亲，认命的坐了下来。要是现在逼Charles出来的话，自己就别想有好日子过了。


	31. Chapter 31

**章三十一**

 

Mr. Lensherr跳了一个马，“这几年我越来越能理解你的选择了，Erik。”

Erik移动了一个仕，“我对他一直有信心，他有时候太固执了，但我就是喜欢他这样。”他毫不掩饰自己的情感。

Mr. Lensherr笑了起来，他走了一个兵。“我以为今天我可以听到两个好消息的。”

Erik立即紧张了起来，他探头看看在忙碌的Charles，他已经很少会紧张了。“我……我一直想着怎么开口，爸爸。我一直想开口，但我总觉得时机不对，总是没有一个合适的时间。”

“从来都没有合适的时间，Erik。”年长的Lensherr摇了摇头，“如果你刻意去找的话，它永远不会出现。我相信你完全明白自己想要什么，顺着你的心，孩子。”

Erik继续看向厨房，“我从很久之前就确定了，没有任何其他人是我想要与之共度一生的，我相信Charles和我想的一样。现在他刚刚有了一个大的进步，我不想太逼迫他立即进入下一步，也许……”

Mr. Lensherr制止了他继续说下去，“别给自己找理由，Erik。你知道这些都是理由，你们现在很好，这完全是我希望看到的。但，你知道那样会不同，它不仅仅是一张纸和两个金属环。你之前来询问过我的意见，我到现在还是坚持当时的观点，那完全不同。”他停了一下，“顺着你的心，Erik。”

午饭后，Mr. Lensherr准备离开，他来这里可不仅仅是为了看Erik和Charles，他有一大堆老友要拜访，还受邀参加一个基金会的成立典礼。他可比两个孩子忙多了！Erik想要送他，但Mr. Lensherr坚持打车。

“那地方不远，Erik，我也不是第一次来。别把我当个老头一样对待。”年长的Lensherr一点儿都不服老，“再见！Charles，午餐非常不错，我们明天见好么？”

他们站在电梯门口道别，“再见，明天我和Erik会准时到的。”Charles回答到。

Mr. Lensherr拍了拍自己儿子的肩膀，他眨了眨眼睛，“想想我说的，我还在等第二个惊喜，孩子。”

“你们刚刚在谈什么？”Charles有些好奇的问道。

Erik揉揉额头，“没什么，一些商业计划而已，你知道的，他从来没有真正退休过。”

Charles点点头，“他看着身体很好，精神也不错。闷在家里反而不好。”

“他才闲不下来，他来两天，事情都排满了！我们见他都要按小时的……”

“我看过段时间你也差不多了，我见你需要预约么？Mr. Lensherr？”

Erik对他嘶嘶牙，“那要看你值得我推掉安排不，Dr. Xavier。”他边说边抱住Charles。

“碗还没有洗……”Charles抬头蹭了蹭Erik的下巴。

“嗯……新的盘子有很多……”他们都没有再说话。

 

时间还是没有停下来，之后的两天非常顺利，Mr. Lensherr愉快的结束了自己的探访之旅。之后，Erik和Charles又开始忙碌了起来。这几天Charles总觉得Erik有些奇怪，他老是偷偷看自己，然后会比较长时间的思考和发呆，偶尔，他还会神秘兮兮的看手机。Charles都不太记得上次Erik有事瞒着他是什么时候了，但他没有问，他总会知道的。随着全国脑神经外科研讨会的日益临近，Charles投入了最后的准备工作中。

今天是周四，Charles已经下班了，可他还在办公室里写报告。一旁的手机突然响了起来，他看都没看就接了起来。几秒后，他停下了手上的动作。

“谢谢您通知我，我……”Charles没能说下去，他深吸了一口气，“请务必告诉我时间和地点好么？谢谢。”

他挂了电话，坐着发呆了一会儿。然后他站起来，走到一个透明柜子前，从里面拿出了一本书。他把它塞进包里，然后走出了办公室。

一个小时后他回到了家，他和Erik已经准备好搬家了，新的地方东西很全，他们只准备换掉点儿老旧的家电。所以有些纸箱已经开始出现在客厅了。Charles脱下了衣服，没有管其他的东西，他从包里拿出那本书，打开了储藏室的门。他从一个架子上拿下来一个箱子，上面没有灰尘，即使是储藏室这里也会定时打扫。Charles打开了盖子，里面堆了好多东西，它们看着像杂物。

Charles拿起了放在最上面的一张明信片，上面没有邮戳，更没有地址和字，只有一副漂亮的风景图。她是个旅行家，在手术前把这张空白的明信片送给了Charles，希望等她恢复了可以拿回来，圣吉诺莎会是她重新出发的起始点。她没有挺过去。

明信片下面是一本非常非常破的书，其实它都不能称之为书，因为它是用很多大小不一的纸片装订起来的。纸头已经泛黄，上面的字迹有的已经有些模糊了。但它非常小心的被装订了起来，还有封套保护着。七十年，它是他们爱情的见证，他们互相陪伴了七十年，无数次分离无数次团聚。这些纸有浓浓的爱意也有深深的绝望，有无限的遐想也有坠入困境时的勉励。他们被病魔分开了，她先走的，他把这本书送给了Charles。

再下面，有玩具、有信、有各种东西。这些都是病人留给他的，有些是亲自给的，有些是最终通过家人转赠的。Charles没能留下他们，但他们留给他的从不是怨恨，这就是他坚持的意义。他郑重的拿起放在一边的书，放了进去，小王子，愿Mary在天堂里无忧无虑。

 

Charles关上了盒子，从他选择当个医生开始，他就知道，这是他必须承受的。一开始他差点儿挺不过去，幸好有Erik，还好有他。Charles的目光又看到了平行放着的另一个盒子，他想了想打开了它。

放在最上面的是一个木雕，说实话，说它是木雕真的是太恭维了，一个孩子都能刻的比这个好。但没人知道雕这个的人以前的作品可以卖到10万美金一件。车祸完全毁了他的手臂神经，Charles给了他希望，在他恢复到刚刚可以动刀的时候，他就刻了这个给Charles。上面歪歪扭扭的有一行字，“感谢您让我重新找回我最初的理想。”

木雕移开后，是一幅画，然后是一盘磁带，一封信，一条精巧的编织带。还有很多很多，Charles对着它们看了一会儿，愿他们和自己一样，生活的幸福。他将两个盒子重新放好，他转身想要走回客厅，Erik不知道在什么时候站在了储藏室的门口。

 

Erik这几天心神不宁的，自从他父亲走后他一直在想他留给自己的话。“没有什么时间是合适的，”Erik自己也知道，他们在一起十年了。他们除了在对方生日的时候会小小庆祝一下之外，他们没有纪念日，他们不需要。他们爱对方，每天生活在一起，互相包容互相妥协互相为对方考虑。Erik一度觉得他们已经是婚姻的典范了，一张纸没法包含他们之间的感情。但现在他改变了想法，他希望在别人看到Charles的时候，在别人看到自己的时候，都知道他们属于彼此。他想向所有人都宣布，他属于Charles，而Charles也属于他。Erik看看钟，站了起来，他走到办公室的保险柜前开始输入密码。十分钟后，他回家了。

 

真的没有什么时间是合适的！一进家门Eirk就看到储藏室的灯开着，他有些不好的预感，果然Charles在对着盒子发呆。在他们刚明白对方心意的那段时间里，Charles坚决拒绝将在工作中的情绪带回家，这一度让他的精神状态非常糟糕。那么多年来，那是Erik第一次没有顾及到Charles到底想要的是什么，他坚持不懈的让Charles将发生在医院里的每一件事情都告诉自己。他们为此争吵过，冷战过，他们一起度过了那段艰难的日子。如今，Charles可以毫无保留的对他展示自己内心每一个细微的想法和变化，反之亦然。Erik靠在门边，当Charles转过身看到他的时候，他惊讶但柔软的眼神让Erik在心里说道：“去他妈的合适的时间。”

 

Charles其实想在Erik回来前调整完情绪，将这些东西放在家里也是Erik坚持的。他不希望自己在家以外，在他看不见的地方调整自己，Erik有时候就是那么霸道。但看起来今天Erik提前下班了，Charles摸摸鼻子，他走过去想伸手把Erik拉到客厅去，就算要说也不能站在这里吧。但他的手刚刚伸到一半，他整个人就被钉在了那里。Erik向他单膝跪了下来。

“天哪！”Charles心里想到，“不管过了多少年，这个男人总能这样轻易的摇动自己的心。”

“这个戒指我两年前就买好了，它们太漂亮了，就那样放在橱窗里。”Erik从上衣中掏出了一个盒子。“我买下它们的时候，现在这个场景就开始无数次出现在我的脑海里。我想过很多种方式，我策划过很多次计划，但每一种都被我否决了。我知道不管我问不问，我们都会永远在一起，所以我从来都不急。”Erik打开了盒子，一个朴素但精巧的戒指在橘色灯光的照耀下，闪的神圣异常。“但，Charles，我不想再等了。我想要让所有人都知道我们属于彼此，我喜欢看到别人看到你的手时失望的表情。你是我的，Charles，对此我从不怀疑。可我想要大声告诉别人这个事实，告诉他们你与我会共度一生，会一起养育子女，会一起走向死亡。”他用右手拿出了戒指，“你是否也愿意这样，Charles Xavier，你是否愿意？”

Charles没有动，他就那样看着Erik，不放过他脸上每一寸地方。然后他笑了起来，“我还以为你不会问了，我想着也许哪天你就拉起我让我带上证件然后直奔赌城了。”

Erik没有因为他的话有所放松。Charles收敛了笑容，走近了一点儿，他伸出手抚上Erik的脸颊。“我愿意，Erik，我愿意。”他低头吻了下去。


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章完结，后面有N个番外。

**章三十二**

 

Logan一个人在餐厅吃饭，他看了看表，估计Scott今天中午不能准时回来了。

“嗨，Logan。”是Jean。她刚度假回来。

“嗨！你回来了？”

Jean点点头，在他对面坐下。“我刚看到Scott了，真是太好了，回来就听到了两个好消息。”

Logan摊了摊手，果然这种事情传的比什么都快。“我是想自己告诉你的，不过看起来不用了。本来我们没打算刻意公开，我怕……”

“Jean，你回来了？”Scott端着盘子在Logan身边坐了下来。

“你看起来不错，Scott。”Jean向他眨眨眼睛。

Scott有些不好意思，他悄悄拍了下Logan在他刚坐下来就搭在他腿上的手。“看起来你也知道了，我觉得整个医院就没有不知道的……谢天谢地，至少已经过了一周了，我上周根本不想踏入医院。”

还没等Jean说话，第三个人来了，这可真热闹。

“你们都在，今天人可真齐全。欢迎回来，Jean。”是Charles。

“Charles，我今天一进医院就听说了，还没恭喜你。”

“谢谢，Jean。”他也坐了下来。“我先接受了，这样等下你还需要再说一次。”

“这是为什么？”Jean有些疑惑。而Logan和Scott还在为到底能不能在医院的餐厅里摸对方而进行着眼神的交锋。

“因为我要结婚了。”

整个桌子有十秒钟没人说话，Charles从洋洋得意到有些忐忑。不会有人觉得这是个坏主意吧？

当然，首先反应过来的是Jean。“那我确实要再说一次了，Charles。恭喜你，什么时候？”

然后Logan发出了一声嗤笑！“那个家伙竟然到现在才准备和你结婚，Charles，我早就说了！他……”

“这太好了！”Scott立即打断了Logan，顺便继续瞪着他，“我们都为你感到高兴。”

Charles笑的像个傻瓜，他从昨天开始就这样了。他手上的戒指加上他的笑容能闪瞎所有人的眼睛。Logan摇了摇头，决定继续吃饭。旁边的三个人也一致忽略了他，开始了讨论。Charles表示现在还没有婚礼时间，他们想先在新家安定下来，然后看具体的情况，毕竟Erik现在也算是公众人物。说到这里的时候，Logan又发出了一声嗤笑，然后Scott毫不留情的踩了他一脚。Charles心情好到都不想计较任何事情。还没等Logan发出任何抗议，一个意想不到的人加入了他们。

“看起来你对我有所不满，Logan。”Erik突然坐到了Charles的身边，挤了挤他。后者惊喜的要死，就差叫出来了。

“你们注意点儿！这里是公共场合！别到这里来发情，Erik！快滚回你的公司。”Logan要捂眼睛了！

Soctt无语的看着他，说别人挺顺溜的。Jean笑了起来，这几个男人都像孩子一样。

“你怎么来了？恩？”Charles兴奋的问道，现在才中午。

Erik得意的看了一眼Logan，他拉起Charles的手，一起放在了桌子上！这让Logan差点儿想用叉子叉了他的手！虽然戒指真的挺好看的。

“其实送了你我就没走，刚刚我在楼上和Emma谈话。”Erik说道。

这话引起了所有人的注意，尤其是Charles的。“你去见Emma干嘛？还是在工作时间？不！Erik！你不能这样，你不能给医院捐款……我绝对不同意。”

Charles整个人都要跳起来了，如果不是Erik握着他的手有紧贴着他的话。Logan也非常意外，虽然Erik很混蛋，但这种明显违背Charles意愿的事情，不太像他。

Erik立即补救，“不……不是你想的这样，我不会干这种事情，Charles。你的名誉比我的生命还重要。”

Logan听不下去了，他“砰”的一下站了起来，桌子椅子都抖了起来。餐厅中有些视线被吸引了过来。Scott捂住了脸，他真心想不认识他。

最终Jean看不下去了。“Logan，坐下，你吓到别人了。Erik既然当着我们说，说明他会解释的。”同时，Scott伸手一把把Logan拽了下来。

Erik懒得理他，“我确实有个计划，已经想了很久了，现在我觉得时机成熟了。这和Jean有关，正好你今天也回来了，如果你同意的话，我想下午Emma就会找你谈。”

Jean有些惊讶，和她有关？大家都继续听着。

Erik也不多吊胃口，“你们都知道动物疗法是吗？我想成立一家完全公益性质的休养所，通过动物疗法来帮助那些无法通过医学手段康复的病人。”

这是今天第二次，在这张桌子上出现十秒的空白。

还是Jean先反应过来，“这非常值得，Erik。我会尽全力配合的，动物疗法一直没有被太过重视，但很多案例都表明它确实有效。”

Charles没有说话，但他又开始那种让人想翻白眼的傻兮兮的笑容。Erik竟然还回笑，这下连Scott也有些看不下去了。

“咳咳，这确实是好事，是么？Logan！”他警告的看了眼Logan。

被瞪的人半天憋出一句，“是的。至少你现在是个热心公共事业的混蛋了，Erik。”

Erik收敛了一下笑容，但还是牢牢握着Charles的手。他转头看着Logan，他的眼神让Logan立刻进入了一级戒备！别再想破坏他和Scott一次，否则今天他别想出这里的大门。

几秒后Erik突然移开了视线，“我听说你是学急救护理的，Scott，是么？”

Scott没想到Erik突然问的是自己，他还等着看热闹。但他还是点点头，“是的。”

“这就太好了，如果顺利的话，休养所在三个月后就会有雏形了。你想要加入么？介于以后在哪里的人可能会需要特殊护理……”

还没等Erik说完，Logan就快跳起来了！他竟然要抢人，今天必须打一架。但Scott非常有先见之明的立即按住了他，可介于Logan的力气，他整个人都快吊上去了。

“我想这非常荣幸，说实话，我目前的职业确实挺难兼顾到我需要照顾的人。这个机会非常难得，感谢你，Erik。”

“那我们就说好了，Scott。”Erik看都没看Logan。

Scott点点头，“我们说定了。”

 

这他妈什么和什么就说定了？！Logan简直觉得不可思议，Scott竟然不和他商量就答应了。Erik拉起完全不想参与战斗的Charles走了，Jean笑着摇了摇头也站了起来，估计Emma就快找她了。等人都走了，Scott看着在一旁生气的Logan，他无奈的叹口气，也拉起他的手。然后他们在众目睽睽之下，拉着走出了医院侧门。

“我道歉，Logan，我不应该完全不和你商量就答应了Erik的邀请。”态度非常好，但还是很生气。

“从我们开始轮流带Tommy的时候我就想过了，这样不行。难道你希望我们轮着上班，也许三十六个小时才能见一面，隔开半个月才可能一起休息么？”是事实，他也知道。

“所以我迟早要换工作的。”Scott制止了Logan的插话，“这个你别想和我争，不可能让你放弃现在的一切。”

Logan的火气瞬间烟消云散，他知道Scott有多辛苦，他不敢想象如果没有自己他会不会垮掉。

“你心里明白的，Erik这个项目某些程度上甚至能帮助Tommy。”Scott继续道，“我希望你支持我的决定，Logan。我只想要你的支持。”

Logan叹了口气，他把Scott拉近点儿，“你说的我都明白，但以后我们在Erik面前必须同仇敌忾，你只要答应我这个，恩？”

Scott笑了起来，他下次必须好好问问Charles，这两个男人之间到底发生过多少有意思的事情，肯定会非常精彩的。Logan被他笑的心里痒痒的，他抬头看看四周没人，胆子大着亲了一下Scott。然后这个吻被加深了。

 

之后的日子都是在忙碌中度过，在Erik的一再劝说下，Charles终于松口让他先全额付了房款。

不过Charles也有让Erik出乎意料的时候，前者主动打电话给了自己的父亲，他们说了很久。Erik没有去听，他看着Charles从一开始不断的在客厅里走动，到最终静静的坐在他们新家的壁炉前。Erik专心的清理着厨房，给予他们父子一点儿空间。当他整理完橱柜，转过身的时候，他看到Charles拿着电话靠在门边，他的眼角有点儿红。Erik迅速放下自己手上的东西，走过去抱住了他。

“不顺利么？”Erik亲了亲Charles的太阳穴，他以为会顺利的。

Charles闭起眼睛享受了一会儿，然后摇摇头，“不……我只是从没想过他为我考虑了那么多。我从没替他想过。”

Erik放心的笑了起来，“他知道了？”

Charles点点头，“他迫不及待的问我婚礼的具体时间，说实话，Erik。为什么别人都比我们急？Raven就差每天给我打电话逼我给计划表了。她还已经开始预订自己的礼服了。”

Erik的笑容扩大了，“也许因为所有人都觉得我们应该结婚，Charles。这是件好事，我这几天老在想，我怎么能等那么久？”然后Erik皱皱眉头，“你怎么也能等那么久？你为什么不向我求婚？”

Charles在Erik的怀里笑了起来，竟然还撒娇，要是被别人看到肯定会吓死的。“因为我喜欢看你跪在我面前，亲爱的。”

 

一个月后的一天，一辆出租车在傍晚停在了一栋漂亮的小别墅前，Charles下了车拿出了行李。他深吸一口气，欣赏了一会儿他的家。门从里面打开了，他跑了过去，在门口就扔下了行李。他的未婚夫张开双臂迎接了他的拥抱。

【完结】


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EC婚礼，有提及Hank/Raven

**番外1**

Charles第四次低头调整了一下自己的袖口。他明白现在他是在焦虑，但明白无济于事，他还是焦虑。今天是他和Erik的婚礼，从两个月前他们定下婚礼时间，直到今天早上他一大早就被Raven拉起来开始，他都没有紧张过。可就在两个小时前，当发型师问他要不要上发油的时候，他突然开始焦虑了！他知道一切都是完美无缺的，天气——棒极了！草坪——太漂亮了！食物——厨师是米其林三星餐厅里的！衣服——没有再比它更贴身的了！他自己——？

Charles想到这里，完全控制不住的第五次摸上了袖子。这让在房间里的Raven觉得她必须做点儿什么了。

“你要停下来！Charles！你的袖口都快被你拉破了！”Raven明显是个不合格的监督人！听到这话的Charles吓得立即第六次查看自己的袖子。

“别吓我！Raven！随便什么时候！不是今天！”他快崩溃了！

Raven就差上去把他的哥哥绑起来了。“你说过这没什么大不了的，你和Erik无所谓这样一个仪式。”她试图让Charles回忆起他自己说过的话。

Charles深吸一口气，开始在房间里不停的走，“我知道！我知道……我是这样说过，但那是好几个月前！我现在，就是一个小时后，需要站到那个巨大的帐篷里，对着Erik说出我的誓词！哦……天哪！誓词！我他妈的把它放在哪里了？！”

在Raven看来，他哥哥现在已经完全处于发疯的边缘了。“你刚刚换衣服的时候让我拿着了，亲爱的哥哥，十分钟前我刚刚还给你。”

Charles立即停下了在房间里到处翻找的动作，要不是Raven及时提醒的话，他估计现在已经把房间拆了。Charles从上衣口袋里找到了他的誓词，他松了一口气，开始第无数遍看了起来。Raven对着他可怜的哥哥摇了摇头，她觉得她还是出去吧！不然谁先疯还不一定。她需要救援队。她悄悄开门，走了出去。

 

五分钟后，门又开了，Charles没有理会，他在房间里走来走去，不断的确定自己是否一切正常。在外人看来，也许没有比他现在更不正常的人了。

“你还好么？孩子？”

Charles猛的停了下来，是他的父亲。Raven坚持认为婚礼前他和Erik不能见面，这也许加剧了他的焦虑感。现在她又把父亲搬来救场，这丫头永远习惯于闯祸后让别人来收拾烂摊子。对此Charles需要负全责，他现在是在自食苦果。

“额……我很好，爸爸。我很好……我只是……只是……需要调整下。”

“你看上去不像你说的，Charles。”Mr. Xavier摇摇头。

Charles又开始摆动袖扣了，“我不知道……我想……也许我没做好准备。”

“你后悔了？”

“不……不不……我永远不会后悔和Erik结婚。我只是……我不知道我能不能做好，爸爸！”Charles听上去有些挫败。“你知道的，我们，我和Erik在一起很久了。我们生活在一起就好像我们已经结婚很多年了一样，但……那还是不一样。我是个医生，我做的很好。可……我不知道自己能不能做个好丈夫，好父亲。我害怕，万一……万一我做不好。”

年长的Xavier走近了他的儿子，“Charles，我从来没有告诉过你，一次也没有。”他的声音有些颤抖，似乎有些被压抑已久的情感将要宣泄出来。“我为你感到骄傲，无时不刻。当你决定当个医生的时候，我没有处理好，就同那么多年来我没处理好和你母亲的关系一样。这从来不怪她，是我没有做好。我知道她的选择，我以为自己可以无条件的支持，但我没有做到。当你做出和你母亲同样选择的时候，我很害怕，我害怕你无法遇到一个可以完全理解你，永远无条件支持你的人。这是唯一，唯一我在一开始不愿意看到你继承你母亲事业的原因。”他停顿了一下，抬头直视着他儿子的眼睛，他的眼睛和他母亲一样漂亮。“我相信Erik，他会是一个好丈夫，你也会是的，儿子。我不是一个好的榜样，但我想，这个世上没有别人能让你如此深爱且如此深爱你了。”Mr. Xavier伸手拉过他儿子的手，“我从未做过你的支柱，希望以后还有机会，Charles。记住，我永远爱你，永远为你感到骄傲。”

Charles紧紧抱住了他的父亲，他已经完全不记得上次他们拥抱是什么时候了。他一直责怪他的父亲不理解他，却从来没有试着去理解过的他父亲。希望不会太晚，希望。五分钟后，他们分开了。Charles平静了下来，

他会做好的。Mr. Xavier拍了拍他的肩膀，“还有半个多小时，Charles。别逼自己，跟着感觉走就可以了。今天来的人都爱你，好好干。”

Mr. Xavier拉开了门，意外的，Raven站在门口，额……准确来说，她站在门口哭的梨花带雨的。等等，Charles看到她趴在一个男人怀里。他认为他的婚礼现在是次要问题了，明显的，那个男人被突然拉开的门惊吓到了。他想推开Raven又好像有些不舍得，Raven哭的完全没法说话。

他推了推眼镜，“额……抱歉！我……我们，不是故意的。只是，额……Raven她……恩……你好，Mr. Xavier，我是Hank McCoy。我想，你在电话里见……听过我。”

被点名的Mr. Xavier，年长的那位，恍然大悟。“哦！你好！Hank，很高兴见到你，我们还没有正式认识过，今天看来真是一个好日子。Raven，别哭了，我和你哥哥都没哭，你不想肿着眼睛来持戒吧？”Raven立即收敛了眼泪，然后扔下三个男人直奔化妆间。

Mr. Xavier笑了起来，“我去招呼宾客，Charles，别再紧张了，事情会一切顺利的。Hank，你能在这里陪下Charles么？”

“哦！当然，我的荣幸，Mr. Xavier。”Hank非常意外，但还是一口答应了。

 

Mr. Xavier走了三分钟了，房间里还是有人坐立不安，不过这个人从Charles变成了Hank。前者盯着Hank看了三分钟，后者都快被看出汗来了。

“你就是Hank？”终于，Charles大发慈悲开口了。

被问的人立即点点头，“是的，先生，我想Raven提过我。”

“她是提过，介于她过去三年在电话里哭着提你的次数加起来比笑着提你的次数多，我不知道现在该不该先揍你一顿。”

Hank再也坐不住了，他站了起来，“我很抱歉，先生。我们认识了很久，之前我们有些问题，这是我的错，大部分。可我们现在解决了，我爱她，我希望和她在一起。”

Charles抬头看着这个高大但是腼腆的年轻人，“你也是个医生？”

这个话题转换让Hank有些始料未及，但对方是他女友的哥哥，他最好还是乖乖回答。“是的，我在联合国卫生署做国际医生。”

“Raven喜欢东奔西跑，但她总需要一个安定的家。她自己的。”Charles似乎并不满意。

“我明白，先生。但Raven她支持我的梦想，我为贫困和战乱的地方带去希望，这是我工作的意义。我不会放弃它，我也不会放弃Raven，我现在也许没有想到一个好的方法，但我会做到的，我会给她一个配得上她的家。”这个年轻人腼腆，却不怯弱。

Charles笑了起来，真心实意的。“我想你听到了，亲爱的。”

Hank迅速回头，Raven又一次站在了门口。“该死的！我刚刚补过妆！我恨你们！”她又哭着跑开了。

Charles对着有些受到惊吓的Hank摇了摇头，“你从来没对她说过这些是吗？你要记住，Hank，在两个相爱的人之间，坦诚与交流永远排在任何东西之前。它们比甜言蜜语和自尊骄傲都重要。”他走过了过去，拍了拍Hank的肩膀。“好好照顾她，我不希望以后还能听到她哭着给我打电话。恩？”

被承认的年轻人狂喜了起来，“当然，先生！我保证！再也不会了！”

“别叫我先生，这听上去像个老头。”

 

不管Charles愿意还是不愿意，时间还是忠于自己的节奏。他深吸一口气，走出了房间。他一步步走向红毯，在那里他此生的挚爱在等着他。他们从昨天开始，已经差不多有三十个小时没有见过和通过话了，Charles不记得过去十年里他们有过那么长时间的不联系。当他看到站在红毯尾端的Erik的时候，他完完全全的放松了下来。这个男人，每次看到他，他都会再爱上他一次。从他的眼神里，Charles也能感受到相同的情感。他笑了起来，步伐坚定的走了过去，他们早已属于彼此。

Charles这边持戒的自然是Raven，本来他想要叫Logan的，但被人抢先了。Charles到现在还能记得，当Erik当面开口请Logan来为他持戒的时候，所有人震惊的表情。尤其是Logan的，他的眼神简直在说，“这个混蛋是不是因为可以结婚而疯了。”但这就是男人间奇怪的友谊，他们有时候比姑娘还难理解。

 

Charles伸手接过Raven递过来的戒指，抬头直视着他的爱人。“我们经历过很多，我不能说我们比别人坎坷，但我知道我们比很多人都幸运。我们相识、相爱、相伴，如果我还有所求的话，那只有这个了。Erik Lensherr你是否愿意成为我的丈夫，与我一起走完我们的人生？”

Erik眼睛里光芒如同银河一般，他缓慢而郑重的说道：“我愿意。”他伸出左手，看着Charles将戒指套进了他的无名指，不会有任何人、任何事能够让他拿下它。

Erik侧过身，从Logan手里拿过了另一只。“我没有准备誓词，语言无法表达出我此时此刻的心情。过去的十年，我用我的一切在爱你，今后的日子里这点也永不会改变。这个决定我早已做下，而今天，我要向所有人宣布它。Charles Francis Xavier，你是否愿意成为我的丈夫，让我用我的生命来爱你。”

Charles用Erik最喜欢的方式笑了起来，“我愿意。”他伸出手，一枚戒指牢牢的卡在了他的无名指上。他有时候必须脱下它，但他和Erik都知道，这枚戒指会永远套在他的心上。


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狼队的啪啪啪时间=V=

**番外2**

急诊室的门今天被撞开了三次，这一般意味着今天是挺糟糕的一天，因为现在才只有凌晨4:08。Logan看了看时间，觉得也许他有半个小时的喘息时间。还没等他填完上一个急救患者的后续表格，门又“砰”的一下被撞开了。Logan以最快的速度赶了过去。Scott整个人都骑在急救推车上帮这个病人做心肺复苏，Logan可以想象，他是一路这样过来的。

“患者55岁，晚上起床喝水的时候突发紧急气胸，早搏，心脏颤室……做过心脏搭桥手术，我们到的时候他已经要撑不住了，我先处理了气胸，目前是昏迷状态……”Scott边说边从推车上下来，一旁的急救护士立即接着按压心脏。

Logan接过了这个心脏病发的患者，立即投入了抢救。Scott站在隔间外面喘了两口气，看了看时间转头走了出去。

 

5:15，Scott一个人在车里检查各种用品是否齐全和机器是否正常。今天他和Logan不得不同时上晚班，有时候这会发生，Tommy对此从来不抱怨。还好，他们只要再坚持两个礼拜就能解脱了，Scott在下个月月初就会去那家休养所。虽然只有两周了，可他还是一如既往的做好自己的工作。虽然下一个班次的人6:00会来检查车况的，但Scott习惯于在他离开车的时候把东西都整理好。Logan在车外看了一会儿，他有些无奈。人人都喜欢Scott，这不能怪别人，他就是太好了！

Scott专心于手上的工作，完全没有感受到车外的视线。当他检查到纱布的时候，他感觉车摇了一下，然后是门被关上的声音。Scott回头，看到Logan大摇大摆的上了车坐在了他对面。

“你下班了？”Scott看看表，好像没到时间啊。

“我今天是顶班，后面人还有点儿良心，已经来了。”Logan有些心不在焉。

Scott点点头，今天确实够呛。“再等我半小时，我马上好了，你不先去换衣服吗？”

Logan没有回答，他还是有点儿心不在焉。Scott没有理他，继续手上的动作。下一步是机器工作是否正常，介于Logan这个大个子把车里空间挤掉了很多，他不得不越过了急救担架伸手去检查机器。还没等他勾到机器的边，他整个人就被Logan压在了急救担架上。要不是因为Scott怕弄坏机器的话，他一定会直接踢Logan的！

“你疯了！！！快放开我！！！”Scott用力推着黏在他身上的大个子。

Logan整个人丝毫没有移动，“不会有人来的，恩？”他开始在Scott的脖子里乱蹭。

Scott差点儿叫出来，他死死咬住自己的嘴，这个疯子！“没有人来也不行！！！Logan！！！我是认真的！你就不能等哪怕一个小时么？！！！”

Logan笑了起来，脖子里的震动让Scott整个人都缩了起来。“不能……你还两周就要走了，我们还没在这里做过，也许以后也没机会了！”

这他妈的什么和什么！！！谁规定情侣一定要在对方工作的地方做一次的！这个混蛋为自己疯狂的念头编造的理由也够混蛋的。Scott还是在挣扎，即使Logan已经解开了自己的上衣，为什么急救队的制服那么容易解开！！！

Logan完全无视了Scott的各种推搡和拳头，他又没有真用力气。“嘘，你不想把人都招过来吧？我知道你喜欢看我穿白袍子，不是么？”

Scott瞬间不动了，他死死盯着Logan，快把他烧出一个洞来了！Logan把头从他的胸口移开了点儿，也直视着Scott。一会儿后，Scott整个人都软了下来。这让Logan立即露出一个要有多欠扁就有多欠扁的笑容！

“这个混蛋穿白袍子真是他妈的帅！”Scott为自己感到了气馁，“如果今天有人看到了，他剩下两周时间绝不会再踏入这里一步！”

 

“你要知道，如果Emma知道你在用医院财产干这种事情的话，你就等着去扫厕所吧！”Scott有些气喘，这不怪他，因为Logan啃咬着他的脖子和耳朵，两根手指已经埋在了他的体内。

回答他的是体内手指的角度变化，Scott一下子抓紧了Logan的衣服。“你是认真的？在这个时候提别人？恩？”Logan认为自己太温柔了也许，Scott还有力气想别的。

听出了他话里的抱怨，Scott笑了起来，他搂住Logan的脖子，亲了上去。这个吻迅速耗尽了后者的耐心。Logan立即撤出了自己的手指，还没等他下一个动作，Scott突然坐了起来。Logan的重心不得不向后移，一屁股又坐回了刚才的地方。

“我们不能弄脏担架，”Scott稍稍分开了一点儿距离，从担架上下来。

Logan完全没法移开自己的视线。他看着Scott慢慢跨坐在了自己的腿上，他感觉Scott的手解开了自己的皮带，金属移动的声音在车里回荡。Logan用力拉下了Scott的头，不要命的开始吮吸对方的舌头，他的手往上托了一下Scott的屁股，后者配合的抬起了身子。Logan断开了他们之间的吻，好让Scott呼吸。

Scott感受到Logan的阴茎慢慢的进入了自己的身体，这耐心的不像他，但每次他都很耐心。Scott开始亲Logan的脖子，这让后者发出一点嗯哼，Scott喜欢这个。

他感到扶在自己腰上的手越收越紧，“你知道我们其实只有半个小时，Dr. Howlett。”

这句话完全击垮了Logan的自制力，他的阴茎一下子全部埋进了Scott的体内，没有任何停顿就开始了有力的抽插。Scott不得不死死搂住Logan的脖子来保持平衡，他腰上有力的手非常有效的阻止了他逃跑，虽然他不想逃。Logan重新找到了Scott的嘴唇，Scott正需要这个，否则真的要有人被引过来了。

Logan的动作有力，但是不野蛮。一段时间快速的抽插后，Logan的耐心似乎回来了，他牢牢的把Scott固定在自己的腿上，开始用阴茎在后者的体内厮磨。他的舌头从Scott嘴里撤了出来，开始舔他的脖子和胸口，一开始Scott还配合着挪动自己的屁股，但Logan今天像换了一个人一样，耐心似乎无穷无尽。终于，Scott被没法彻底发泄出来的骚痒感弄崩溃了，他想要加重动作，可Logan用力桎梏着他，Scott动弹不得。

“快点，Logan！快点儿……”Scott基本只能嗯哼出这些词。

Logan听到了自己想听的，他满意了。Logan毫无预兆的站了起来，Scott因为他突然的动作而用力收缩了一下后穴，好像这是他保持平衡的唯一支点。Logan整个人都抖了一下，用了这辈子最大的自制力才没有立即射出来。他几乎是和Scott一起摔到了急救担架上，还没等Scott有所反应，Logan用他能达到的最快的速度开始抽插。

Scott在他刚刚突然站起来的时候就射了出来，现在他完全被射精后的晕眩和Logan狂野的动作搞的晕头转向，他只能无意识的紧紧攀住Logan的肩膀，然后死死咬住嘴唇。Logan低头，撬开了他的嘴，与下身的动作形成鲜明对比的是，他吻的非常温柔。Scott觉得简直有两个人在和他做爱，他的舌头被轻轻吮吸着，偶尔被咬破的嘴唇会被Logan小心翼翼的舔过。但Logan的阴茎每一下都捣入到Scott体内最深的地方，每一次都用尽了全力。Scott只能用力收缩着后穴，祈祷Logan快点儿射出来。不知道过了多久，Logan的呼吸越来越沉重，他最后一个挺身，几乎想要将自己全部埋进Scott的体内。Scott感觉自己快被Logan操昏过去了，当他射出来的时候，Scott张大着嘴，可他连叫都叫不出来。

 

6:57，Logan吹着口哨打开了自己公寓的大门，他放下了手上的钥匙，直接走进了卫生间。他看了看浴室的大小，决定明天和公寓管理员商量下改造浴室的事情。


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 超级长的关于孩子们来了的故事。

**番外3**

1.

“我由衷的恭喜你们，两位。你们的条件非常完美。”

说话的女士面带微笑，在她的对面，Erik和Charles一直拉着手，听到她这样说他们像两个被宣布无罪释放的嫌疑犯一样放松了下来。并不是她非要这样比喻，但她见过太多想要领养孩子的伴侣，他们的紧张程度能排进前三了。随着这对非常完美的夫夫露出了如释负重的笑容，她也被感染了。

“我明白你们作为申请人已经等待了有段时间了，但我的工作是确保每个孩子都能找到真正合适他们的家庭，希望你们可以理解。”他们的条件非常不错，但让她头疼的反而是孩子那边，这个问题到目前还是让她有点儿犯难。

“不……不！Mrs. Green。我们完全没有抱怨，我也明白这不容易。Erik和我，我们考虑了很久，代孕和领养刚出生的孩子不是非常适合我们。并不是说我们不愿意照顾一个婴儿，而是这对孩子来说不太负责……”Charles又开始紧张了，他现在害怕任何会给他减分的东西。

“亲爱的，Mrs. Green没有指责我们，放松点儿。”Erik也很紧张，但比起Charles他还有理智。

“Mr. Xavier，您和您的丈夫已经通过背景审查了，没有什么会把你的权利剥夺走的。所以，放松，我们今天只是谈谈而已。”Mrs. Green明显经验颇丰。

Charles不好意思的笑了起来，他确实太紧张了，比他第一次主刀还要紧张。Erik紧了紧他们一直交握的手，Charles转头向他露出一个放松的微笑。

Mrs. Green推了推眼镜，他们确实很适合彼此。“那我们先一步步来，首先我需要申明，这里不会将一堆孩子的资料放到你们的面前，或者给你们一张表格让你们填写想要怎么样的孩子。我不想让人觉得这些孩子是可以被挑选的。我无意冒犯，但我喜欢先兵后礼。”

“当然，这点我和Charles都很明白，我们都没有做过父亲，但我们也希望所有的决定都对孩子有利。”Erik立即表达赞同，这也是他和Charles选择这家机构的原因，口碑良好完全公益为主。

“那你们是否想参观一下这？”

“现在？”

Charles非常惊讶，他以为会有一堆问题等着他们。Erik明显和他想的一样。

“是的，现在……我们可以合理节约下时间，边逛边谈。”Mrs. Green没有多做解释，她收齐资料站了起来。

今天是个好天气，阳光照耀在一切可以看见的东西上面。他们被引导着穿过了一个走廊，然后一个转弯，这里很安静，和他们的想象有点儿不同。

“说实话，两位，你们的资料很早就放在我的桌上了。”Mrs. Green沉默一会儿后开口了，Erik和Charles仔细的听着。“但我一直没有联系你们，这一定让你们忐忑了很久，对此我要道歉。”

这让他们都有些惊讶，说实话，他们确实有一段时间差点儿要放弃了。

“我见过很多夫妻和伴侣，他们大部分都是出自真心想要领养孩子。他们富有、有学识、具有一定的社会地位，但并不是所有人都适合成为父母，也不是每一个孩子都适合被领养。我的责任是确保一个新家庭的建立不会是以一个悲剧结尾。”Mrs. Green的语气带上了一点儿忧伤，这一定非常不容易。

他们停了下来，喧嚣从远处传了过来，他们站在二楼的窗台上，底下是一个巨大的草坪。这些孩子看上去和那些在学校里的孩子们没什么区别，他们一样散发出巨大的活力，他们跑着笑着，可他们被抛弃了。

Charles看着他们，他不确定自己在看哪个，他只是看着而已。“我不太明白，Mrs. Green。您刚才说不希望我们有种自己可以挑选的感觉，我以为您已经为我和Erik做出了最合适的安排。我们信任您的专业性。”

Mrs. Green摇了摇头，“没有人能安排别人的人生，即使他们是孤儿。我只是不希望冷冰冰的资料让你们先入为主了。今天是个好天气，这里构造不复杂，你们可以自己逛逛。我在办公室等你们。”

望着走远了的Mrs. Green，Charles和Erik面面相觑。他们就这样被扔在这里了？Erik低头看看楼下的那群孩子，好吧，这样的开始也不错。

 

他们没有立即下楼，也许他们无数次讨论过或者想象过一个怎么样的孩子会出现在他们的生命里。但直到这个时候，不论是Erik还是Charles都认为，不管是哪个都会是上天的恩赐。

他们一起静静的站在二楼。Erik脑子放空了一会儿，他在无数个夜晚在心里想过自己喜欢怎么样的孩子，但他现在好像一条都想不起来。Mrs. Green说的对，真正看到这些孩子的时候你才会发现，挑选太过侮辱这些天使了。Erik不自觉的被这些孩子的活力感染了，他注意到一个男孩，约五六岁，他跑的非常的快，看上去非常健康和富有活力。他追着一个球，一个比他大点儿的孩子似乎也看中了它，但他带着球灵巧的躲过了一个封堵。Erik在心里叫了一个好，他准备把这个发现告诉Charles。可还没等他移开视线，事情就急转直下了。那个大点儿的男孩明显被激怒了，他粗暴的直接把比他矮一个头的男孩推到了草地上。Erik可以想象，如果不是草地的话，他就会受伤的。看起来不管这里环境多好，孤儿院永远不是一个好地方。Erik刚想四处看看是否有大人可以控制一下形势，但一个人影又吸引了他的注意力。一个女孩儿，看着也不大，Erik都不知道她从哪里窜出来的。她冲到了这个摔倒男孩的身边，Erik以为她要帮助他，但又一次出乎他意料的，这个女孩直接跳了起来一拳，真的是用的拳头打在了那个推人的男孩的脸上，后者惨叫一下也倒下了。

Erik觉得自己必须下楼，可Charles比他还快，看起来他也看到刚才那一幕了。当他们赶到草坪上的时候，那个狠狠揍人，Erik不想用这个词，但事实确实如此。那个狠狠揍人的女孩已经把那个小点儿的男孩扶起来了，看起来她非常关心他，她在仔细检查他身上是否有伤。而那个被她打的男孩已经开始坐在地上嚎啕大哭，这哭声非常有效的引来了管理员。

“天哪！Wanda！你又打人了，我说过很多次，你不能这样做。你被关禁闭了，现在开始。”

Erik皱起了眉头，他看到这个叫Wanda的女孩连一句争辩都没有的松开了那个男孩，准备走进室内。可那个男孩拉住了她，她摇了摇手。Erik突然间没有理由的觉得自己应该做点什么。

“抱歉，先生。”Charles第二次抢先了，“我不是在质疑您的判断，但我看到了全部过程。她只是想保护这个男孩而已，也许她过激了，但我不认为这都是她的错。”

管理员明显对有人为Wanda说话感到惊讶，他看了看Erik和Charles，想了下措词，他可不想得罪人。“非常感谢您的关心，先生。但您不了解她，她是这里的麻烦制造机。这个男孩是他的弟弟，他比姐姐要好点儿，但也只是好一点儿而已。”

Erik一下子感到怒火中烧！他竟然直接在孩子面前这样粗暴无礼的直接点评他们，他看着这两个孩子，他们没有对此表现出一点点情绪上的变化，他们习以为常。这让Erik更加生气了！

“Mrs. Green让我们在这里随便逛逛，如果影响到您的工作我感到很抱歉。如果您真的在工作的话。”第三次，Charles又抢在了Erik的前面。他的声音非常冷，Erik知道他生气了。

管理员明显对被抓到偷懒感到无措，这些孩子哪里用得着每时每刻盯着，可面前这两个男人看着不好惹，他低头看看这对姐弟。好吧，今天是他们的幸运日。

“不！不……我完全没有被打扰，我只是，只是需要处理的事情比较多而已。额，我带他去下医务室。”他带着被打的那个男孩走了。

赶走管理员后，Erik看到Charles在男孩面前蹲了下来。

“嗨。”Charles的声音变得柔软。

男孩有些不确定，他的视线越过Charles看向了他的姐姐。后者似乎没什么表情变化。但男孩不觉得，他收回了视线，转而看着Charles。

“你好。”

“你叫什么名字？”

这是个非常正常的问题，Charles背对着那个女孩，但Erik能看到她。在Charles问出这个问题的时候，她整个人紧绷了起来！她眼睛眨也不眨的盯着Charles的背影。Erik今天第三次皱起眉头。

“Pietro。我叫Pietro。”一个有些小心翼翼的回答。

“你好，Pietro。我叫Charles，这是Erik。”

Erik感觉到一道有些小心的视线和一道直接的视线射到了自己身上，他露出了一个微笑。Pietro立即收回了目光，他是个害羞的孩子。另一道停留的时间有些长。

“那么Pietro，你不向我们介绍一下你的姐姐吗？”Erik在心里笑了一下，果然还是Charles比较会和孩子打交道。

这个话题让Pietro感觉到了放松，他点点头，对着Charles的身后伸出了手。“她是Wanda，她比我大六分钟。”他露出了一个微笑。

Charles保持着蹲着的姿势，转了半个身子，这样他能看到Wanda。

“你好，Wanda。”

他站了起来，退了一步，不再将这对姐弟隔开。Wanda立即上前一步拉住了自己的弟弟，她带点儿保护性和防御性的站在Charles和Erik面前。Charles看到后想要说什么，但Erik阻止了他，Charles转头看看他，放弃了。

“很高兴认识你们，我们下次见。”Erik弯下腰对着这对姐弟说道。

Pietro友善的点点头，他想开口，但被Wanda拉了一下。Erik没有强迫要一个回答，他转身看了看Charles，后者向这对姐弟挥挥手，跟着他离开了。在去Mrs. Green办公室的路上，他们又经过了二楼。Erik重新看了一下草坪，Pietro又开始追着球跑了。他仔细寻找了一下Wanda，她一个人坐在有点儿远的秋千上，没人推着她。

 

回去的路不长，但他们非常有默契的走的很慢。还有最后一个拐弯的时候，他们一起停了下来。Charles转过身看着也转过身的Erik，然后他们一起笑了起来。他们重新迈开了步子，有个完完全全懂自己人太美好了。

“不是我反对你们的决定，”Mrs. Green看着5分钟前重新坐在她面前的这对夫夫，“但你们是否确实这是一个成熟的决定？你们才看过Pietro一次，如果你们真的喜欢他的话，我可以多安排几次……”

“不，我想您误会我们了。”Erik打断了她，同时阻止了Charles开口，谈判这种事情还是交给他吧。“我们不是单单指Pietro，我并不自大，但我想我们完全能保证两个孩子健康的生活。”

Mrs. Green没有立即回答，她想了想，摘下了眼镜。这让精通谈判的Erik有些惊讶，如果他没想错的话，下面的谈话已经不完全是公事公办了。

“我完全明白你们的想法，也相信你们有这个能力。但Mr. Lensherr，这两个孩子和别的不太一样。”她从抽屉里拿出了一个文件夹，看上去比其他孩子的厚多了。“如果是其他孩子的话也许不会那么复杂，可对他们来说，你们的决定确实太草率了。”她将资料递给了他们。

接下来的十分钟，办公室里静的可怕。Erik猜过，待在这里的孩子不会有童话般的过去，但这糟糕的超乎他的想象。贫民窟，父亲嗑药失控逼着孕中的母亲吸毒，一岁的时候父亲再次失控，母亲……Erik叹了一口气，他转头看了看Charles，后者紧皱眉头。看起来这也超出他的预计了。

“这只是她们的背景而已，”Mrs. Green继续道，没有管Erik和Charles的反应。“下面才是我的重点，先生们。我认为他们，至少Wanda不适合被领养。”

Erik一直看着Charles，他看到后者在听到这句话后迅速抬头，非常明显的不赞同。

Erik也这样想，“我也无意冒犯，但，很多事情不能贸然下结论。我记得收养流程里就有一段相互适应的过程，如果互相合适才会最终办理手续。”

Mrs. Green点点头，“确实有，但我说过了，他们不一样。Mr. Lensherr，您知道Wanda和Pietro被送回来过几次吗？”她举起了一个手，将所有的手指都伸展了开来。“五次，是五次。他们都还是一个孩子。”

Erik词穷了，他是一个优秀的谈判专家，但他词穷了。这不是一桩生意，也不是一个可以用其他东西衡量的事情。五次，这意味着，没人能知道他们被伤害到了什么程度，也没人能知道他们能承受多久。这责任太大了！Erik一直无所畏惧，但第一次，他感到了压力。在他还在思考的时候，Charles握上了他的手，他转过头，后者给了他一个微笑。Erik放松了下来，他们可以做到的。

“我想，Erik和我都没有当父亲的经验。我们没法信誓旦旦的说自己能做的多好，但Mrs. Green，我们唯一可以保证的是我们绝不会伤害他们。我们完全明白收养孩子的一切弊端，很多人也劝过我们。但我和Erik，我们考虑的非常清楚，也许一开始这是为了我们自己，但就在半个小时前，Mrs. Green，这已经不仅仅是为了我们了。”

Erik认为他以后有任何高难度的谈判都必须带着Charles去，他自豪的笑了起来，Charles对着他眨了下左眼。Mrs. Green看到了他们所有的动作，她只能叹口气，让步了。

“既然你们仍然坚持，那我也不好再反对。标准程序是……”

 

2.

一周后的一天，还是一个好天气。Erik开着新买的SUV，是的，两个孩子，他们需要一辆大车。一大早，Erik就开着新车和Charles一起到达了孤儿院，Charles在车上深吸了几口气，今天是个大日子。

当他们踏入Mrs. Green的办公室的时候，那对姐弟早就已经坐在里面了。男孩看到他们进来的时候露出了一小个微笑，女孩只是看了他们一眼。

“好了，孩子们。我想一周前你们已经认识了Charles和Erik了，你们准备好去看看新家了么？”Mrs. Green打破了沉默。

Wanda没有动，Pietro看了看自己的姐姐也没动。气氛有些尴尬，令人意外的，Erik首先打破了沉默。他走到两个孩子面前，蹲了下来。

“你看，Wanda，”他知道两个孩子里她才是做决定的那个，“我不想骗你说我们要去的地方有多好，我们会多幸福。我知道你已经听腻了，对此我很抱歉。但Charles和我，我们真的非常喜欢你和Pietro。我不能强迫你们也喜欢我们，我们也不会逼迫你们做决定。如果你们还没想好的话，没关系，我们可以下周，或者下下周再来。”

Wanda的表情松动了一点儿，但随即明显在思考的表情浮现了出来，她真的没想好。Erik在心里叹了一口气，看起来今天没法带他们回家了。他抬头看看Charles，后者微微对他点了点头，Erik站了起来。可还没等他站直，Erik的袖子就被拉住了，是Pietro。他转头看了看自己的姐姐，双胞胎神奇的交流方式开始了，屋子里很静。终于，漫长的五分钟后，Wanda撇了撇嘴，移开了视线。她背上了自己的双肩包，顺便一说，它太小了装不了多少东西。Erik和Charles还在想这是不是意味着他们成功了的时候，Mrs. Green就笑了起来。

“祝你好运，Wanda。你们会相处的很愉快的。”她的声音很愉悦。

对此Wanda没有回应，在Erik牵起她的手准备出门的时候，她回过了头。

“能请您帮我照看下我的花吗，Mrs. Green？我不想等我回来的时候看到她们死了。”这是Charles和Erik第一次听到她说话，软软的语调，却透出了不合年纪的成熟。

“你为什么不带她们一起去呢？我相信那里有非常漂亮的花园可以让她们当家。”

Wanda摇了摇头，“一直动她们，她们会死的。每两天浇一次水就可以了，您能帮我照看她们么？这不会太麻烦的，别人我不放心。”她的声音里带上了一点儿哀求。

即使是Mrs. Green也没法拒绝这样的请求，她点了点头，“我会的，亲爱的。但我想过一段时间她们就可以跟着你住进新家了。”

Wanda没有回答，她对着Mrs. Green露出了一个感激的微笑。这让一直看着她的Erik和Charles感到了心疼，这太神奇了，他们才见了两面。

 

一路上，Pietro显得有些兴奋，他们一定不常出来，他对车外的一切都感到好奇和开心。

“别着急，Pietro，等过段时间我们带你出去好好逛逛。别扯安全座椅的带子了，如果它松了就不好了。”坐在副驾驶的Charles说道，看起来男孩果然比较好动。

Pietro立刻不动了，他踌躇了一会儿，“对不起。”他看上去真的很抱歉。

这下换Charles懊恼了，“不……Pietro，额……我不是在怪你，别……不，你不用……”他语无伦次，他们才相处了15分钟，他就搞砸了！

Erik有些好笑的看着慌乱的Charles，当然他可不敢笑出来。“我们只是关心你，Pietro。安全椅能够保护你们，你不希望受伤对么？Wanda肯定也不希望。”

Pietro似懂非懂的点点头，不过看起来他明白了Charles没有生气，。他放松了下来乖乖坐在了椅子里，但眼神还是一直盯着窗外。Erik通过反光镜看到Wanda一直抱着她的包，看起来对其他事情都不太关心。Erik明白他们必须慢慢来。

他们搬到这栋小别墅已经快两年了，它带着一个漂亮的小花园。Erik把车停在了车库门前，他觉得第一次应该让孩子们从正门走。他绝对没有想要炫耀这个漂亮小花园的意思。不过不出他所料，两个孩子，包括Wanda在看到她的时候眼睛眨都不眨一下。Erik请的是全市最好的园艺设计师，他甚至将自动洒水喷头改造成了一个小型喷泉，既能洒水还能观赏。

“以后你们可以在这里玩儿，想要加些什么都可以和我们说。”Erik站在目瞪口呆的双胞胎旁边。

其实单就花园来说草坪上似乎太空旷了，Charles在上周差点儿把整个儿童乐园搬过来，Erik及时阻止了他。最终他们什么都没买，让孩子们自己来布置也许会更好，他们的房间也贯彻了这一方针。这也有效的缓解了Charles关于孩子们到底会喜欢什么的焦虑。

Charles加入了他们，“好了！孩子们，以后你们有的是时间看。你们的房间会更漂亮的，想马上去看看么？”

Pietro兴奋的点点头，就连Wanda都似乎有些期待了。Charles牵起了Pietro的手，将Wanda留给了Erik。看起来他对这个姑娘比较有办法。

房间真的比花园还漂亮，不是说它有多花哨，而是它太温馨了。因为超出预期的多了一个孩子，他们不得不撤掉了一个小柜子，将大床改成两个稍微小点儿的。他们是双胞胎，Erik和Charles不希望分开他们，他们彼此陪伴走过了很多孩子一辈子都不会走的路，他们需要时间慢慢适应。房间的墙壁是淡蓝色的，没有涂满画或者放满东西，这些都等着Pietro和Wanda自己添加。窗户被细心的加上了防跌落护栏，不过这丝毫没有影响阳光对这个房间的青睐。

“这是你们的房间，你们可以随意把它改变成你们想要的样子，”Charles推了推两个孩子，他们还傻站在门口，“现在，我和Erik去给你们做午餐，你们可以先把东西都放到橱里，然后下楼来吃饭。等下我们再去看看这里的其他地方，好么？”

Erik蹲下来拉了拉Wanda的手，“我知道你会照顾好Pietro的，认识下楼的路么？厨房在客厅的左边。”

Wanda点点头，“我会的，先生。”

Erik摸了摸她的头，“是Erik，Wanda。我没有喊你小姐，你不能喊我先生，这样会显得我太无理了。你不希望让我看起来像个无理的人，对么？”

Wanda的表情变得有些好笑，但她立马控制住了，恢复了一本正经的表情。“那……好的，Erik。”她抬头看看站在旁边没有控制笑意的Charles，“我也需要叫你Charles么？”

Charles终于笑了出来，“是的，Wanda。你可以随便叫你喜欢的名字，但我还是希望是Charles。”也许哪天能变成爸爸。

当他俩下楼的时候，才刚刚踏到第一个台阶，就听见Pietro有些控制不住的欢呼声，然后是一声床发出的闷响，接着是Wanda想要控制住的阻止的警告。Erik和Charles一起在楼梯口笑了起来，也许这是一个不错的开始，看起来没有想象中难。

 

他们太太平平的吃完了午饭，中间Erik和Charles一起身体力行的建议了一下Pietro不能不吃胡萝卜，虽然Charles真的快把吃下去的胡萝卜吐出来了。Wanda一如既往的，不用人操心，她吃完了自己的那份。在Erik和Charles的目光下她皱了皱眉，看起来Pietro今天必须自己吃胡萝卜了，她爱莫能助。等大家都吃完后，姐弟两个人自然的收起自己的盘子放进了水槽，Charles想说什么，Erik拉住了他摇了摇头。好吧，这可以慢慢来，而且这不能算是个坏习惯。然后他们一起参观了别墅，包括地下室、阁楼和车库，虽然前两个地方他们被禁止进入，但事先让他们看看好过以后他们因为好奇心而自己进去。虽然别墅不算很大，但一个个房间逛也花了不少时间，最后在车库的时候，Pietro先顶不住了，他的头开始一点一点的，差点儿撞到SUV的保险杠。Erik即时把他捞了起来，他看了看Wanda，似乎比她弟弟好，但Erik已经看到她第三个哈欠了。于是这次换Erik抱着Pietro，Charles牵着Wanda走回了二楼。他们把软件都准备的很充分，被子柔软还刚刚晒过太阳，Pietro钻进被窝三分钟就睡着了。Wanda再小大人也敌不过温暖的被窝，她的眼皮已经被粘上了，但她似乎还是想保持清醒。Erik帮Pietro改好了被子，转头看到Charles在Wanda头顶亲了一下。

“好姑娘，睡吧。你在这里很安全，睡吧。”Wanda放弃了挣扎，三个呼吸后她也睡着了。

Erik帮他们拉上了窗帘，他注意到Wanda和Pietro的小包都放在床边的椅子下，小小的，一点儿存在感都没有。他们的衣服也没有放进橱里，虽然他们真的没有多少衣服。Charles走过来，他也看到了，但他拉着Erik走出了房间。

“他们不想留下来么？我以为他们喜欢这里。”Charles坐在沙发上，有些挫败。

Erik搂了搂他的肩膀，“别瞎猜，我肯定他们喜欢这里。但Charles，他们被送回去五次了，也许他们只是害怕。我们可以慢慢来。”

Charles叹了一口气，“好吧，学校那边安排的差不多了。”他停了一下，“下周就让他们上学会不会太快了？”

“他们已经到了上学年龄了，如果错过了这一届，他们就要再等一年。我问过Mrs. Green，他们在孤儿院的教学进度不比正常学校慢，他们很聪明，不会跟不上的。即使他们一开始落后了，还有我们，不是么？教授先生。”

Charles被他逗乐了，“好的，三学位先生，我期待你的表现。”

Erik将他的嘲笑堵在了嘴里。也许，这真的没有那么难。

 

 

3.

天哪！带孩子太难了！Charles快抓狂了，他刚刚下手术，然后发现他的手机像疯子一样在振动已经快半个小时了。他们和姐弟俩相处了一周，除了Wanda以及Pietro坚持不将自己的物品归置到房间的橱里之外，一切还不错。Erik想带他们去买点儿东西，但除了基本用品之外他们的要求少的可怜。Charles不太想逼迫他们找到归属感，但他还是有些挫败。Erik安慰他这是孩子们仅有的保护机制了，才一周而已，至少他们俩都很乖。今天是他们上学的第一天，Charles为了以防万一一直把手机带着身边，好吧！真的来了，Charles接起了电话。十五分钟后，他已经跑出医院了。等他赶到学校的时候，Erik也到了，看起来老师找不到他就找了Erik。

Pietro一个人静静的坐在校长办公室门口，他晃着腿，不知道在想什么。当Erik和Charles的脚步响起的时候，他看了过来，他没有表现出害怕或者是其他什么情绪。Erik走到他面前蹲了下来，Charles敲了门，先进了办公室。Wanda肯定在里面。

“Mr. Xavier，很抱歉必须让您赶过来一次。”校长的表情有些严肃。他没有让Charles说客套话，“我明白Wanda和Pietro今天是第一天来学校，一般来说第一天总是比较困难的，但这个有些超出我的预期了。”

Charles有些蒙，似乎比他想的严重多了。他看向了Wanda，后者和她弟弟一样，似乎这一切和她没有关系。

“我不知道Wanda和Pietro的具体情况，Mr. Xavier，但我的学校里坚决不允许暴力的出现。孩子们之间偶尔的打闹很正常，但这已经不是打闹了，Wanda打伤了对方。这在我的学校里从未发生，虽然我非常不想这样说，但也许Wanda需要再调整一下。”

Charles一句话都说不出来，他只能灰溜溜的带着Wanda走出了校长办公室。Erik等在门口，他看了看Charles的脸色，后者摇摇头，什么事都得回家说。一路上车里安静的可怕，Erik拍了拍Charles的手，让他放松点儿。

 

Erik想象过好几个教育场景，他应该如何对待犯错的孩子，他看了好几本怎么引导孩子认识错误书，现在他完全可以说，那些玩意儿都是狗屎。他面对两个六岁的孩子，或者说已经学会如何用沉默和你冷战的孩子，束手无策。Charles已经快要放弃了，从他们进门开始已经过了两个小时了，这对姐弟一句话都没有说过，不管Erik怎么问或者Charles怎么诱导，他们就是不说话。没有道歉、没有解释、没有哭，他们甚至没什么感情上的反应，这让Erik和Charles从生气变成了担心。明显的，从来没有关心过他们的情绪，所以即便有，他们也不会表现出来。

Erik知道这样不行，他叹了口气，“如果你们不想说的话，我和Charles没法逼你们开口，但Wanda，你要知道沉默没法让我们帮助你。现在，带着你弟弟回房间吧。虽然我非常不愿意，但你们被关禁闭了。”

Wanda一秒钟都没有犹豫的拉起了Pietro的手，走上了楼。Pietro似乎想说些什么，但他姐姐先一步阻止了，心理感应的优势。Charles等听到门关上的声音后挫败的倒在了沙发上，Erik一直比较乐观，但现在似乎乐观不起来了。

“我们早该知道的，Charles，他们没有看起来那么好相处。”

“他们之前肯定被伤的太深了，”Charles的声音闷闷的，“我们必须做好，Erik，对么？”

“是的，也许我们可以咨询下Jean，让她推荐几个儿童心理咨询师。”Erik也坐了下来。

Charles移开了遮在脸上的手，“这会不会让他们觉得不舒服？”

“不，我们去咨询就可以了，让医生来建议一下而已。”

晚饭没有孩子们，这让Charles觉得不太适应，虽然他们才来一周，但Charles的生活节奏已经完全调整好了。他和Erik不想一直请保姆，所以基本上是他们两个人安排好时间表，总有一个人可以陪着他们。Erik看着没有胃口的Charles，他也感到头疼。饭后Erik处理了一些工作，Charles打电话安排明天的事情。Pietro需要去学校，但Wanda要待在家里，他调整了明天手术的时间。稍晚的时候，Charles决定去楼上看看孩子们，希望他们会开口。当他走进门的时候，看到Pietro躺在床上睡着了，但Wanda不在！他差点儿惊叫起来，房间不大，厕所灯关着门也关着明显Wanda不在里面。Charles快步打开壁橱，里面也没人，他慌了起来，立即想要到窗户那边去确认。等他走到两张床中间的时候，他停住了。Wanda躺在床中间的地板上，她的手拉着Pietro垂下来的右手，两个人都睡的很熟。Charles看了一会，他走过去，想把Wanda抱起来放回她的床。但她不知道是条件反射还是在做梦，她挣扎了起来，紧紧抓着弟弟的手不肯放，但她没有醒。Charles的心随着她的挣扎狠狠的疼了起来，他一直不想在姐弟面前表现出过多的同情，但他们太需要人去爱了。Charles放开了Wanda，转而将Pietro往床的另一边移了一点儿距离，然后抱起Wanda让她也躺了上去，同时小心的不断开他们交握的手。单人儿童床不大，Wanda因为这次搬动微微睁开了眼睛，她迷迷糊糊的看了眼Charles，然后转头确认弟弟的位置，下一秒她又闭上了眼睛。Charles低头亲了亲她，然后又亲了下Pietro，转身准备出去。Erik在门口看着他，他们对视了一会儿，Erik向他伸出了手，Charles走过去拉起了他，轻轻关上了门。他们都没看见Wanda在门关上后慢慢睁开了眼睛。

 

第二天，Erik在厨房做早饭，Charles看了眼时间，Pietro必须起床了。还没等他上楼去叫，两个孩子都下来了，长期生活在作息时间严格的孤儿院，让他们基本不赖床。Charles皱了下眉头，Wanda和Pietro都带着他们的包。

“Wanda，你今天不去学校，上楼把你的包放好。我们今天还是需要谈谈。”Charles的声音非常和蔼。

可出乎意料的事情发生了，Pietro在听到这话之后，死死的抓住了他姐姐的手。眼泪迅速在他的眼眶里积聚，这是Charles第一次见到他哭，即使他被推倒在地上也没有哭过。这让Charles慌张了起来。

“额……Pietro，我不是在骂你姐姐，但她犯了错误，我不知道你们以前是怎么处理的。但在家里，我们还是需要好好谈谈。”

这一点儿都没有缓解Pietro的眼泪，泪珠开始大颗大颗的往下掉。Charles迅速蹲下去，可Pietro躲开了他的碰触，还是牢牢拉着Wanda，而且想把姐姐藏在身后，好像Charles要干什么一样。Wanda对这个场景就淡定多了，她摇了摇被拉着的手，Pietro转头看她，她安慰的摇摇头。但这次姐姐的命令失效了，Pietro就是不放开她。Charles真的不知道他哪句话说错了，还好Erik即时发现他的窘境。

“这是怎么了？”Erik放下了手上的东西，关了火。看起来问题还挺严重。

Charles回头看他，表情非常的疑惑和惊慌。“我……我不知道。Pietro，能告诉我你在想什么吗？”

Pietro只是对着他摇头。

Erik走了过来，他同样蹲了下来。“你看，Pietro，我们认识已经一周多了。你应该知道我们不是Wanda，我们没法看一眼你就知道你在想什么。我知道也许以前你不需要也不想和你姐姐之外的人交流，但现在我们是一家人了，我和Charles总会告诉你我们需要什么，你能也这样做么？这会让事情都容易的多。”

Pietro还是在哭，他哭的很伤心，但非常安静，只是在小声抽泣。Erik和Charles都在等。

“别……别让Wanda走。”终于他开口了。

还没等Charles和Erik反应过来，Wanda就打断了他。

“我可以走，Pietro，我昨天晚上已经和你说过了。”她的语气非常坚决但明显颤抖着。她看着Erik和Charles，用了很大的勇气。“是我犯了错，我可以回去，但Pietro没有，他可以留下的。”如果不是眼泪也开始在她眼里积聚的话，Erik和Charles差点儿以为她真的坚强如铁了。“我们不是非要待在一起的，我们可以分开。”

她说完后Pietro哭的更凶了，他的手都快把Wanda的手掐出血来了。Erik和Charles目瞪口呆，她才该死的六岁！她到底要想多少东西才能说出这番话。这次，是Charles先做出了回应。

他一把抱过了两个孩子，“没有人要走，Pietro，你不会走，你姐姐也不会。我不知道为什么你们老是认为自己总有一天要离开这里，你们不喜欢这里么？”

Pietro迅速的摇了摇头，Wanda没有回答，但她悄悄拉上了Charles的袖子。

“我不知道你们以前是怎么过来的，但我知道那不容易。你们可以怀疑我和Erik的所有保证，甜言蜜语你们听的不会少。但我还是要说，没有人会走，不管是今天、明天还是以后所有的日子里，只要你们不想走就没人能把你们带走。告诉我，Wanda，”Charles松开了他们，“你想走么？”

Wanda看着Charles，后者温柔的看着她，耐心的等待，终于，一个微弱的摇头，如果不是仔细盯着的话肯定会被漏过。

“那就没人会走，Wanda。我们可以慢慢来，Erik和我，我们可以等。等到哪天你想说话了，想告诉我们你心里的想法了，你随时可以来找我和Erik，我们会一直在。但我真的真的希望那不会太久，我们爱你们，不管你信不信，我们是一家人。”

Pietro的眼泪稍微收起来了一点儿，至少他明白今天真的没有人会走。可Wanda的泪水是越来越多，Charles每说一句她就哭的更凶一点儿，最终她揪着Charles衬衫的手松开了。她整个人都扑进了Charles的怀里。

“他们说我有病，”她的声音几乎被哽咽吞噬掉，但Charles还是捕捉到了，“他们说我没法控制自己不生气。他们认为我是个麻烦。”她哭的太伤心了，这让Erik和Charles的心都疼了起来。

“他们是在胡说，Wanda。”Erik反驳的声音坚定而有力。

Wanda还是在抽泣，她慢慢抬起了头，“我有时候就是很生气，我也不知道为什么，我知道打人不对，但我就是控制不住。昨天他老是扯我的辫子，我真的很生气。”

她的委屈和害怕随着眼泪完全的宣泄了出来，Charles不能想象她一个人承受了多大的压力。她不是漠视情感，而是害怕。

“对不起，我老是惹麻烦，对不起。”

Charles搂紧了他，摇了摇头，“不，这不怪你，Wanda。这怪我们，我们没有发现你有心事。这不要紧，你只要向我保证，以后有什么都告诉我和Erik，那就没关系了，好么？”

Wanda埋在他的怀里，偶尔抽动两下，然后是一个点头。Erik看着眼眶也有点儿红的Charles，他一伸手将Pietro和Charles以及他怀里的Wanda都抱进了自己的怀里。

一会儿后，Erik松开了他们，他抱起了Pietro，Charles也抱起了Wanda，后者搂紧了他的脖子，但没有挣扎。两个孩子在早餐前必须重新梳洗一下。

 

在之后的一些年里，每次当Wanda快控制不住自己的时候，她就会想到那个早晨。她和Pietro俩个人坐在餐桌前，Erik从烤箱里拿出了烤的刚刚好的松饼。Pietro得到了第一块，他们没有讨论过谁能得到第一块，但总是Pietro得到第一块。第二块则是她的，然后是另一个家庭习惯，如果是Erik做饭的话Charles总是第三个，反之则是Erik的盘子先被填满。阳光透过百叶窗洒进了厨房，照在牛奶杯子上，她的鼻尖充斥着松饼的香味。然后她就会平静下来，彻底的平静下来。

而很多年后，有一天Wanda突然发现，自己已经很久没有想起那个早晨了。然后她会小心翼翼的翻出这段记忆，慢慢看一遍，再放回去。她战胜了自己，但美好的东西总是要小心珍藏。


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于孩子们是如何交朋友的。

**番外4**

Erik刚把车停稳，Pietro就像松鼠一样快速打开了安全座椅的扣带和车门，跳了下去。Erik只来得及叫了一下他，但他早就跑没影了。而Wanda虽然没有像Pietro一样急切，但Erik也看得出她只是尽力在维持淑女的样子的而已。

“把你弟弟追回来，告诉他不能在走廊里跑。我等下就过来。”

于是Wanda也一溜烟的没影了。Erik无奈的摇摇头，好吧，他和Charles可没想到会这样。Wanda和Pietro已经加入他们的家庭半年了，三周前正式领养手续办完了。Erik到现在还记得Mrs. Green有些激动的表情。他们一开始经历了一些困难，现在孩子们已经完全融入到他们的生活中了。对于Wanda的问题，Charles和他没有太快速的介入，Jean提供了很多帮助。妊娠期毒品的侵入也许是导致Wanda情绪问题的元凶，但说不清到底是先天的问题比较大还是后天的环境影响的更深。但他们还是非常乐观，Wanda已经好多了，她非常坚强，对心理咨询师也不排斥，她知道别人是在帮她。

一周前他们第一次来休养所，Erik公司筹建的这家动物疗法休养所已经运行了快三年了。目前基本已经不靠Erik公司的捐款就可以独立运作了，社会捐款和政府扶持足够它开下去。它的口碑也越来越好，已经开始从仅仅帮助自闭症患者延伸到创伤后应激反应以及其他适合动物疗法的疾病中。Wanda的医生觉得她现在完全可以通过日常自我调节来慢慢将情绪调整好，Charles觉得这里肯定可以起到积极的作用。

果然，干什么都不分开的姐弟俩人一来就玩疯了。Pietro爱死了Watts，他是一条退役搜救犬，品种是纽芬兰。上周当他们不得不离开休养所回家的时候，Pietro差点儿哭出来，直到Erik保证每周都会带他来，他才收起眼泪汪汪的样子。Wanda不客气的说他看起来就像一条小狗，对于姐姐的嘲讽Pietro一点儿都不放在心上，他忙着和Watts道别。反观Wanda，她本来是主角，但除了看看之外她似乎对此没什么兴趣。Erik有些失望，不过Charles对他眨了眨眼睛，看起来他发现了什么。结合今天姐弟俩在车上的表现，Erik笑了起来，孩子就是孩子。

 

Erik停好了车，从侧门走了进去。他没费心去找两个孩子，这里很安全。

“嗨，Scott。”Erik敲了敲门。

Scott的表现惊人的出色，他不仅胜任了救护和医疗的工作，甚至在各项统筹方面也展现了能力。他被所有人都选为了负责人。

Scott从一堆表格里抬起头，“哦！Erik，你来了！谢天谢地……我真要好好和你谈谈增加人手的事情。”

Erik耸了耸肩，“我又不是老板，这事归基金委员会管。”

“哈……说实话，他们的效率真的不太配得上他们的人数。”Scott无奈的继续把自己埋进纸里。

“你知道的，一旦政府参合进来了，总有些弊端。我明天给他们打个电话，看看能不能帮上忙。”

“谢谢，Erik。我不是在抱怨什么，政府加入对我们非常有帮助。”

Erik摇了摇手，“别那么见外，Scott，这是我应该做的。不然我看等不了几天Logan就会打上门的。”

Scott笑了起来，他放下了手上的东西。“他最近确实越来越不满了，我比以前当急救员的时候都忙。Pietro和Wanda来了？”

Erik点点头，“是的，今天Charles有台手术，他来这里找我们。”

Scott站了起来，“希望今天Wanda能交到新朋友。”

 

Wanda交到新朋友了，和Pietro一起。Pietro径直跑向了Watts在的地方，他太想他的朋友了。但他在门口停了下来，有别人在Watts的狗舍里。对方看着比他大几岁，正蹲在那里给Watts喂饭，Watts吃的很开心也很舒服，因为他的毛发在被温柔的梳理。

这个男孩看到了Pietro，然后他笑了起来。“你一定是Pietro，我听说过你，你好，我是Tommy。”

Pietro被Tommy的友善感染了，他也笑了起来。当Wanda到的时候，她看到自己的弟弟和一个大点儿的男孩一起蹲着看Watts吃饭。

“Wanda，这是Tommy，他也一直来这里。”看起来男孩们熟的很快。

Wanda耸了耸肩，好吧，随便他们。

Watts似乎被亲切的氛围感染了，他摇起了尾巴，柔软的毛扫到了Pietro的腿上，他笑了起来。然后他顺着Watts的尾巴看到了Tommy的腿，Pietro第一次看到这种义肢，他好奇的盯着，最终他没有战胜好奇心，他伸出了手。

“Pietro！”Wanda叫了一下，提醒弟弟这太无礼了。Pietro立即收回了手，他有点抱歉的看着Tommy，害怕他生气了。

但令这对姐弟意外的，Tommy笑了起来。“没关系，你可以摸摸，很多人都好奇。不过我想，有一样别人没法有的东西还是挺酷的。”

Pietro不好意思的笑了起来，他还是有些小小翼翼，但他太好奇了。“这会疼吗？”

Tommy摇了摇头，“它可以调整，所以不会疼。”

“真的？”Pietro觉得他看着都疼，Wanda似乎也有些不相信。

“你不相信吗？”Tommy想了想，他看了看Watts，后者已经吃完了自己的晚饭，正安静的看着他们之间的交流。“那我们打个赌，我们从这里跑到草坪那边，如果我赢了那今天就是我和Watts玩飞盘，如果你赢了那就你来玩。”

Pietro立即答应了！上次他来Watts正在参加一个孩子的治疗活动，他只能看着他们玩儿。于是唯一置身事外的Wanda变成了口令员。两个孩子一条狗，一声令下他们同时窜了出去。在两分钟后，Pietro学会了一个道理，永远不要低估别人以及高估自己。Tommy整整比他大四岁，和他比跑步实在太愚蠢了！而且为什么他还能跳过栅栏？自己太矮了，只能从旁边绕过去，等他到达草坪的时候，Tommy已经扔出第一个飞盘了。Pietro沮丧的用脚蹭着草坪，后来赶到的Wanda对他耸了耸肩，虽然他们才六岁，但愿赌服输。

当Watts叼着飞盘跑回来的时候，Tommy笑的非常开心。“嗨！”他叫了一声，“你们要知道我离校记录只差半秒了。”

Pietro气鼓鼓的坐在了草坪上，Tommy看他这幅样子笑的更欢了。他对着Watts做了一个手势，聪明的Watts立即叼着飞盘跑到了Pietro的面前。后者惊喜的抬起了头。

Tommy对着他招了招手，“我想Watts会喜欢挑战的，我们比比谁能把飞盘传给对方而不被他碰到怎么样？”Pietro跳了起来。

比起男孩子们热热闹闹的比赛，Wanda对于出一身汗没有任何兴趣，虽然Watts很可爱，但谢谢，她还是看着吧。可总有人不放过她，几个来回后，Watts成功拦截下了空中的飞盘，在没有任何人指引的情况下，叼着它走到了Wanda面前。

“额……谢谢！但我不想玩。”Wanda对着他撇了撇嘴。

Watts似乎认为放Wanda一个人在旁边看着是非常不礼貌的行为，他叫了一下，将飞盘扔在了Wanda的脚下。

“来吧！Wanda，你不用跑，捡起来扔过来就可以了。”Tommy在另一边叫着。

这下她不扔也不行了，她捡起了那个满是口水的飞盘，用最大的力气扔了出去。Watts在0.3秒之后就飞奔了出去，看起来Wanda用的力气还不够，飞盘才飞到一半，Watts跳起来就拦截了。然后他又回到了Wanda的面前。

十分钟后，Scott和Erik终于找到了他们，两个大人只看到三个身影成三角状的在绕着圈子奔跑，Watts不知疲倦的在他们中间来回的跑和跳。每个人脸上都笑的非常的开心，他们真的都很快乐。

“额……我想，我们可以继续去研究下扩建的事情。”Scott看了一会儿，说道。

Erik挑了挑眉毛，“非常同意，反正Charles和Logan起码还有一个小时才到。”

 

不管他们玩的有多开心，持续的奔跑和打闹消耗完了他们的体力。Pietro第一个躺下了，然后是Wanda，Tommy看了看他们，他也觉得有点儿累。Watts似乎感觉这是小菜一碟，但他聪明的看出来陪他玩耍的人累了，他安静趴在了Pietro的身边，后者喜欢摸他的毛。三个孩子一条狗，安静的躺了一会儿，太阳差不多要整个都消失了。

Tommy重新站了起来，他拍了拍Pietro，“起来吧，Pietro，我们不能一直躺着，出了汗被风吹会感冒的。”

作为这里最大的一个，Tommy非常尽职的担当起了看护的角色。他拉起了姐弟两个人，他们不情不愿的站了起来。

“你们见过Watts所有的朋友们了么？”Tommy问道，他推着姐弟两人往室内走。

Pietro点点头，“上次来的时候都见过了。”

Tommy对他露出了一个神秘的笑容，“不，我想没有。想见见Watts最好的朋友么？”

“我以为你是Watts最好的朋友。”Wanda有些惊讶，比起他们，Watts老是围着Tommy转。

Tommy露出了一个半真半假的伤心的表情，“以前是，不过从四天前开始我就被排到第二位了。你们想见见么？”

姐弟俩的好奇心立马被激发了，他们同时点点头。

“啊！哇！那……那是一头海豚吗？！”Pietro的高亢的声音撞到了室内水池的墙壁上，反弹了回来，一个持久的回音形成了。

Wanda也惊呆了！他们只在电视上看过海豚。Tommy对于自豪的笑了起来，“是的，那是一头海豚。”

Pietro的声音把这头在水里慢慢游动的海豚吸引了过来，他朝着声源游了过来。Watts早就窜过去了，他对着水面叫了两声，他的朋友露出了自己的脑袋，Watts开心的蹭了上去。如果不是亲眼所见，没人会相信这完全不同的两个物种可以毫无阻碍的亲密交流。Watts退开了两步，对着海豚又叫了一声，然后转头对着他们叫了两声。看起来这是一个正式的社交场合，他们被介绍给了对方。这头海豚回到了水里，他游了一圈，然后用尾巴拍打了一下水面，溅起的水花好像在说欢迎。

“额……”Wanda发出了一个有些迟疑的声音，“他的尾巴怎么了？”

“他被救下来的时候就这样了。听他们说，他的尾巴被渔网缠住了，为了摆脱渔网他挣扎的太厉害，被勒断了一小节尾巴。血腥味引来了鲨鱼，如果不是海洋保护船正好经过的话，他估计就没命了。”Tommy解释到。

一小段时间的沉默，“我能过去看看么？”Pietro问道。他们站的地方有点儿远。

Tommy似乎有些犹豫，但他低头看到姐弟两个有些期待的眼神，他点了点头，“但不能靠的太近，好么？”

Pietro蹲着水池边，Watts围着水池在跑，他的朋友在水里欢快的游着。也许是因为尾巴有些残缺的关系，他很难游直线，基本都是打着圈在游，但这没有影响他们玩耍。偶尔故意被拍打起来的水花溅到他们的身上，可孩子们一点儿都不介意。

Wanda也蹲了下来，这能看清楚水下的情况。“他有名字吗？”

Tommy摇了摇头，“还没有，大家都还在想，也许你们能……”

“天哪！Tommy！你们在干嘛！快离开水边！”他们被打断了，Scott有些惊慌的声音传了过来。

“他们只是看看而已，不会有……”Tommy试图解释。

“你答应过我的，Tommy！如果你要站在水池边就必须穿救生衣！你怎么能违反规定，还带着Pietro和Wanda胡闹！”Scott的声音前所未有的严厉。

跟着进来的Erik皱了一下眉头，“Scott！我想这不怪Tommy，而且没什么大事……”

“这太危险了，Erik！”

“我没有让他们下水，而且我看着他们，不会有事的……”

“这不是有没有事的问题……”

Pietro和Wanda明显被这个事态发展吓到了，他们意识到自己犯错了。他们抱歉的看向了Erik。

“我想，Scott，我们先离开这里吧。Logan和Charles快到了。”Erik缓和了一下。

于是，当Logan和Charles踏入休养所的时候，看到的是没精打采的双胞胎和在生闷气的Tommy，以及有些无奈的Erik和非常生气的Scott。Charles刚想问怎么了，Erik就冲他摇摇头。

“好了！孩子们，今天疯够了，我们回家吧。和大家说再见。”

双胞胎听话的和Scott以及Logan说了再见，然后他们非常担心的看着Tommy。

“我们下次见，希望很快。”Tommy到不太担心，他先开口了。

于是双胞胎又垂头丧气的被带上了车。一路上Erik向Charles说了情况，后者也皱起了眉头。姐弟两个人在后座上缩了起来，看起来真的挺糟糕的。

 

另一边更糟糕，Logan开着车，是的，他们还是不得不买车了。虽然Logan一直坚持将自己塞进一个铁盒子里是非常愚蠢的事情，但他和Scott总不能用机车带着Tommy到处跑吧。于是现在车里的气氛很凝重，Scott在生气，Tommy也在生气，Logan觉得有些头疼。一回到家，Tommy就把自己关进了房间。Scott对Logan露出了一副，看看！看看！这孩子竟然会耍脾气了的表情。Logan揉了揉额头，拉起Scott出了门。两分钟后，他们进了楼上Logan的公寓。是的，他们还是分两层住着，这都怪那个该死的公寓管理员！他竟然敢在楼下大堂里用72号字张贴着“警告Logan通知”，上面写着如果他胆敢再不经他同意就随意改造房屋打通上下两层楼，就像他不经同意就改造浴室一样，他就会把Logan的机车吊到屋顶上再摔下去！咳咳，言归正传，Logan把Scott拉进了门。

“Logan，你不能老是维护着他，他是个乖孩子，但他这次确实做错了。”一进门Scott就开炮了。

Logan同意的点点头，“是的，我想他知道做错了。”

“他不像认错的样子。”Scott一点儿都没消气。

“Scott，你知道Tommy是乖孩子，但他还是个孩子。”Logan继续安抚，“他一直像个大人一样，不用人操心。但Scott，他就是一个孩子，而且不管你承不承认，他和其他孩子不一样。”

Scott叹了一口气，“我只是担心他，水池的防护栏还没装好，他那样做太危险了。还带着两个比他小的孩子。”

Logan安抚的拉着他坐了下来。“我不是在说他那样做是对的，如果是我在场我也会生气。可Scott，他比一般孩子都敏感，虽然我很不希望他这样，但这没办法。三个孩子里他是最大的，他觉得自己可以照顾好他们。”

Scott皱起了眉头，“我从来没有认为他比其他孩子差，他做的非常好。”

“可Tommy会想的比其他孩子多，Scott。他生气是因为他觉得你认为他做不好，这对他的自尊心来说是个打击。他才十岁，虽然以叛逆期来说他早了点儿，但他一直比同龄孩子成熟。”

愧疚的表情立即出现在Scott的脸上，“他伤心了是么？我今天确实太过激了，我不应该直接在Pietro和Wanda面前就批评他，我太害怕了没有考虑他的自尊心。”

Logan露出了一个安慰的笑容，看起来一边的工作做好了。“这不怪你，都怪该死的Erik！如果不是他给你那么多工作的话，你会休息调整的更好。”

Scott笑了起来，“随你怎么说，反正他不在这里。我要下楼去和Tommy谈谈，不过他还是要为自己的行为负责，你觉得一周……额……三天不让他打棒球怎么样？”

Logan耸了耸肩，“你还说我包庇他？他最近最大的乐趣是和那头海豚待一起。棒球已经排到第二位了。”

Scott一副你管我的样子，他站了起来。“我去和他谈谈。”

 

Scott敲了敲Tommy房间的门，没有回答，他试着转了下把手，门没锁。

“嗨，Tommy，”Scott站在门口打了个招呼。

男孩背对着他坐在床上，他带着棒球手套自己在玩抛接球。还是没有回答。

Scott叹了口气，走进了房间，他坐在了Tommy的身边。“对不起，Tommy，我今天反应过度了，我不该当着别人的面就批评你。”

Tommy停下了抛球，一小会儿的沉默。

“但你还是做错了，Tommy。我从来没有怀疑过你可以照顾好自己，我一直为你感到骄傲。可Tommy，你带着两个比你小的孩子站在没有防护栏的水池前，你旁听过很多急救课程，你知道那会有多危险。我知道你觉得自己可以照顾好他们，但Tommy，你不能盲目自信的去负你负不起的责任。你想一下，如果他们之中的一个掉下去了，你能为此承担起责任吗？”

又是一段时间的沉默，“我很抱歉。”Tommy的声音嗡嗡的，他转头看向了Scott，“我下次不会了。”

Scott伸手搂住了他，“我相信你，Tommy，你可以和朋友们去水池哪里。但你需要等护栏装好后好么？我知道你能照顾好别人的，但照顾好你自己更重要，我担心你也会掉下去。”

Tommy在他怀里点点头，他看起来愧疚极了，“我保证，以后我就带Watts去，而且不会靠近水池边。”

“那就好，以后去之前也先告诉我一声或者其他人一声好么？”

“好的，我不会再让你担心了。”

Scott笑了起来，“不，担心你是我的责任，只是……别让我太担心了。好了，出去吃饭吧。”

 

这边危机解决的比较成功，但Wanda和Pietro不知道，他们一路上都忐忑着。Erik有些好笑的从后视镜里看着这对姐弟做双胞胎之间无声的交流，和他们相处久了会有些看得出他们在说什么。比如现在Wanda就非常生气的用眼神教育弟弟不该提出去水池边的要求，而Pietro在反击，明明你也想靠近看看。

车稳稳的开进了车库，两个大人先下来了，Charles拉开了后门。

“行了，孩子们！逃避是没有用处的，你们不能一辈子躲在车里。现在，下来吧。”

两个孩子只能乖乖下来，回到客厅的一路上他们还在用眼神打架。Charles都快憋不住了，Erik对着他挑挑眉，Charles立马收敛了表情。

“好了！现在，老规矩，谁先说？”Erik一如既往的总是严厉的那个。

他和Charles并排坐在沙发上，姐弟两个人站在他们面前。他们看到两个孩子似乎还想要挣扎。

“一根胡萝卜。”Erik只简单的说出了两个单词。

“哦！别，我说。”Pietro立即开口了。“我们只是想看看海豚而已，我们没想下水。”

Wanda表示同意的点点头。

“告诉我安全守则第五条，Wanda。”

被点名的女孩鼓了鼓嘴巴，“不能在没有大人的情况下擅自靠近蓄水的地方，不管它有多浅。”她似乎有些不服气，“可Tommy带着我们，而且Watts也在，他是搜救犬。”

“你能保证吗？如果Tommy、Pietro或者你掉了下去，你能保证会没事吗？”Erik的声音有些严厉。

Wanda的气焰一下子灭了，Pietro也垂头丧气的。

Erik看到他们这幅样子也心软了，“你们今天不止违反了安全守则，下个问题才是你们真正需要道歉的。”

姐弟俩人疑惑的看着他，“我知道肯定是你们提出要靠近看，Tommy才会带你们过去的。你们今天刚认识，玩的很开心，这很好。Tommy是个好孩子，他不想拒绝你们的要求让你们失望，但你们的要求让他为难并且挨骂了。”

随着Erik每说一个字，姐弟俩的头就更低一点儿，当他说完的时候，两个人都愧疚的要死。他们不太有朋友，Tommy太酷了，但他们才刚认识就害他被骂了。Tommy现在肯定非常生他们的气。

Charles好笑的看着在自我批评的姐弟俩，看起来他需要出场了。

“我想你们都认识到自己的错误了，那……”

还没等Charles说完，他就发现Pietro哭了，这完全出乎了Erik和他的预料。两个孩子真的很少哭，事实是，除了那次他们以为他们要被分开之外，他们从来都没哭过。Erik立即从沙发上站起来，蹲在了Pietro面前。

“是我说的太重了么，Pietro？”Erik的声音很有安抚作用。

Pietro摇了摇头，他稍微收了下眼泪，抬起头可怜兮兮的看着Erik。这让后者的心立即就软的一塌糊涂。

“Tommy会被送走吗？”Pietro伤心的问道。

Wanda在Pietro哭后一直拉着他的手，但她似乎也没怎么搞懂弟弟为什么哭了。他们是犯了错误，他们从来不会因为自己犯了错误被骂而哭，犯错了就要承担后果。可当Pietro问出这句话后，Wanda立即将目光钉在了Erik的身上。但Erik似乎非常非常的疑惑，他没搞明白这个问题。同样蹲下来的Charles倒是想通了，Pietro和Wanda是他们领养的，今天他们见到了Tommy，然后结合上周见过的Logan和Scott，一个非常符合逻辑的推理出现了——Tommy和他们一样。

“这对姐弟真是老天赐给他们的珍宝！”Charles在心里想到，虽然和事实相去甚远，但这俩孩子太可爱了。Charles好笑的看着还没想通的Erik，恩，他也很可爱。

姐弟两个人没有得到答案，Pietro稍微缓解的眼泪又开始汹涌了！他害的Tommy没有家了。而Wanda，一如既往的非常有建设性。

“没有关系，Pietro！如果Tommy被送回去的话，他可以过来和我们住在一起。是这样么？Erik！”

她的眼睛快把Erik盯出洞来了，好像如果他敢摇头的话，她就会立马带着弟弟离家出走。Charles终于忍不住了，他埋在Erik的肩膀上笑了起来。Erik被他笑的莫名其妙，然后下一秒他恍然大悟，好笑的表情也出现在了他的脸上。可姐弟俩人不认为这有什么好笑的，Wanda生气的看着他们，而Pietro则是挂着眼泪委屈的看着他们。

Erik无奈的把他们抱进了怀里，“不是你想的那样，Pietro。Tommy和你们一样又不一样，以后我可以慢慢和你们说。但他不会被送走，Logan和Scott爱他就如同我和Charles爱你们一样。他们会一直在一起，就像我们一样。”

“真的？”Pietro得到了答案，但他还是想要确认一下。

Erik点了点头，“当然是真的，如果你不相信的话，明天一早你可以打电话亲自确认。”他把怀里的Pietro拉出来一点儿，用手把他的眼泪抹掉。“不过在确认之前，你和你姐姐必须先和Scott道歉，你们吓到他了。然后是和Tommy道歉，你们害他被骂了。然后你们可以讨论一下关于以后见面的安排。”

Pietro和Wanda放下了心，前者收起了眼泪，后者恢复了一贯的小大人样子。

Charles拍了拍手，“好了！孩子们，准备吃晚饭吧。一人一根胡萝卜，恩？”

刚恢复精神的姐弟俩一下子又垮下了肩膀。

 

第二天一大早，Pietro连早餐都顾不上吃就要先打电话确认他朋友的安全。Charles好笑的帮他拨通了电话，还好Scott他们的作息时间也很规律。一番招呼后，Charles说出了打电话的目的，Scott听后也笑了起来，这让一直看着他的Logan挑了挑眉。

“过来听吧，是Scott。”Charles把电话递给了姐弟。

姐弟俩人非常礼貌的打了个招呼，然后是稍微有点儿不要意思的道歉，不过明显他们立即得到了原谅。Charles看到他们开心的笑了起来，估计得到了继续去休养院的邀请。过了一会儿，他们不说话了好像在等什么，Pietro有些紧张，然后他放松了下来。看起来他的朋友非常安全。

他们说了挺长时间，而且慢慢从厨房移到了客厅，Erik和Charles都没管他们在说什么，孩子们的秘密很重要。但如果他们能预知未来的话，一定不会让这个电话持续那么久的。三个非常乖的孩子能给你惹出怎么样的麻烦？看起来未来的“X统一战线联盟”全员已经集结了。


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第一次见家长。

**番外5**

Erik将最后一点儿汁水淋到了牛排上，完美。他抬头看了看钟，时间也刚刚好，Erik都快佩服死自己了。他迫不及待的希望有人和他一起分享这道完美的烹饪，他和Charles搬到这个公寓已经一个月了，以他俩的收入来说目前这个地方的性价比还是非常高的。他哼着歌推开了卧室的门，Charles站在穿衣镜前，他在和领结搏斗着。Erik看了看床，上面堆满了各种衣服，额……连晚礼服都翻出来了。

他无奈的摇摇头，走过去按下了Charles努力想把领结压平的手。“你要停止这么紧张，Charles。你和我父亲通过那么多次电话了，他是个很和善的人，尤其是他很喜欢你的。”

“我没有紧张，Erik。我只是希望表现出我很重视这次见面而已，你帮我看看是这套好还是那套蓝色的礼服好？”Charles转过身寻求建议。

“你穿什么都很帅，亲爱的。现在，能跟我出去吃饭了么？我做了牛排。”

Charles不满的看了他一眼，“你根本不想帮忙！我们是去见你的父亲，难道你想让他觉得你找了个配不上你的人？”

Erik叹了口气，伸手将对方抱了过来，Charles有些挣扎，但Erik没管。

“Charles，别胡说，我父亲完全明白你有多优秀。而且我没说假话，你真的穿什么都帅，哪怕你一周没刮胡子没洗澡我也喜欢。”

甜言蜜语总不会有错，果然Charles在他怀里抖了起来。

“真的？七天？”他的声音里充满笑意。

Erik坚定的点点头，“是的，七天！”

看在这个份上，Charles总算暂时放下明天需要穿什么的执念去吃饭了。牛排真的做的非常不错，看起来以后可以少吃外食了。Erik看着吃的开心的Charles，他这几年吃饭一直太不规律了，Erik换着法子给他换菜谱尽量让他多享受吃饭，这样也许他会多记得去吃东西。为了这顿丰盛的晚饭，Erik得到了他的奖励，Charles给了他一个绵长的吻。当他们分开的时候，Erik决定以后他每天都要做牛排，不过还没等笑意从他的脸上褪下，Charles就只留给他一个背影和满桌子的脏盘子，又回卧室选衣服去了。

Erik一个人默默的洗完了盘子，边洗边觉得自己简直是自作自受！为什么他要提出正式见面？吃的太饱了吗？每隔一段时间通通电话，偶尔视频一下不是挺好！为什么要搞那么老土的正式见面？！Charles又不是儿媳妇，额……虽然某种程度上来说可以算，但Erik还是唾弃了自己这种非常老土的思想。他应该提个更好的建议，比如随便让他父亲在某次出差中拐过来看看他们，然后一起吃顿饭，这就正式认识了。或者一起去郊游野餐一次也可以啊！他脑子肯定在建议自己的父亲过来正式和Charles一起吃顿饭的时候哪根神经搭错了！

事情往不可预料的方向发展了，Erik清理完了厨房，处理了一些邮件，他看了看时间。然后他皱起了眉头，Charles竟然还没决定明天的衣服。他站了起来，轻轻推开了卧室的门。意外的，Charles没有站在镜子前面。他坐在了床上，正确来说，他坐在了一堆衣服里，看上去不太好。Erik立即走过去，他伸手抬起了Charles的下巴，后者蓝色的眼睛里充满了沮丧。

“怎么了？”Erik关心的问道。

Charles撇撇嘴，“我想我到明天都没法决定我要穿什么。”

Erik叹了一口气，他在Charles身边坐了下来，完全没管多贵的衣服被他压在屁股下面。现在Charles才是第一位的。

“我很开心，Charles，你那么重视我父亲的这次来访。这怪我，是我没有同你商量就擅自提出让他过来正式和你见面，我以为已经那么久了，你不会反对的。”

Charles立即抓住Erik的手，“我当然不反对，Erik，你别误……”

Erik阻止了Charles继续说下去，“我知道，我知道……但我真的不想给你太大的压力，我父亲是非常开明的人，我们可以随时换种方式，换种你也会感到舒服的方式见一面，这没关系的。”

“不……Erik，我没有到这种程度。我只是……只是希望你父亲会喜欢我。”

“他当然喜欢你，我那么爱你，他怎么会不喜欢你呢？”

Charles这才笑了起来，笑意从他的眼睛里蔓延开来。Erik太爱这个了，他凑过去亲了亲他的眼睛。

“你现在越来越会说话了，Erik。我可不是小姑娘，不会被你的甜言蜜语骗倒的！我还是必须决定明天穿什么。”

Erik点点头，“当然，我来帮你选好吗？”

Charles立即放松了下来，Erik笑着站了起来，开始从挂在门上，椅子上，橱上的衣服里选择，他知道扔在床上的肯定是已经被Charles淘汰的衣服了。最终，他选了一套日常的休闲西装，非常平常的黑色。Charles有些皱眉，会不会太不正式了。

Erik当然知道他在想什么，“Charles，只是家庭聚会而已，你穿着燕尾服去会吓到我父亲的。我了解他，他恨不得天天穿棉质T恤衫，以前每次回家都会听他抱怨那些聚会太正式了，害他为了让自己看起来不像一只穿着西装的企鹅必须控制饮食。”

Charles笑了起来，既然Erik帮他选了，那就不会错。

“好吧，那就这件吧。不过要是明天你父亲不喜欢我的穿着，你就要负全部的责任！”

Erik立即点点头，现在说什么都可以，只要Charles能不再纠结这件事情。他看着后者小心翼翼的挂起了这套衣服，把他拉的一个褶皱都没有。Charles为了方便换衣服没有穿居家服，而是穿了一件贴身马甲，黑色的布料把他的皮肤衬的更加白，贴身的款式又把他的腰线完全勾勒了出来，一路往下是被包裹在裤子里的屁股。Erik在他的身后眼睛眨也不眨的看着，如果不是因为Charles的注意力完全集中在衣服上的话，他估计冷汗都能被看下来。Charles翻开了袖口，想要检查下是不是有什么线头或者不妥当的地方，然后下一秒他不得不松开袖子，因为他被拦腰抱了起来。

“天哪！Erik！你干嘛？别闹，快把我放下来，我还要……喔……”

他的声音一下子被呻吟阻断了，因为Erik开始舔他脖子后的敏感地带。Charles还想挣扎，但Erik有力的手臂牢牢固定在他的腰上。

“别管那个了，恩？他明天下午才到，你有的是时间检查……你现在需要关心的是我。”

他到底是怎么做到边舔还能边说话的，Charles的手从想要用力掰开Erik的手臂变成软软的搭在上面。Erik向后退了两步，重新坐回了那堆衣服中间，可他们没人再关心衣服了。Erik让Charles坐在了他的身上，他的手已经解开了后者的裤子扣带，他的腿巧妙的往旁边拨了一下，Charles就变成双腿分开坐在他身上了。Erik的左手早就钻进了马甲里，摸上了他最喜欢的地方，他的手有些粗糙在划过Charles的腰时让后者的呻吟变的更大了。Erik的右手也已经开始隔着内裤抚摸Charles的阴茎，在三重夹击下，他已经完全没法再去想衣服了，Erik对此表示很满意。

Charles分开的双腿让Erik的动作变得容易，在他的爱抚下，Charles完全勃起了，内裤前端已经被浸湿了一大块。Erik的嘴从脖子上移开，那里已经被他吮吸的又红又肿，他将嘴移到Charles的耳朵旁开始攻击他的耳垂，他沿着耳朵的轮廓先舔了一圈，然后伸出舌头钻进了他的耳朵里。Charles整个人都扭动了起来，Erik还是不放过他，他的左手往上轻轻开始捏他的左乳，右手将Charles的阴茎解放了出来，开始快节奏的撸动。Charles整个人都瘫在了Erik的身上，如果不是后者的支撑的话，他根本坐都坐不住。

在Erik富有技巧以及奉献精神的挑逗下，Charles根本毫无招架之力，随着一声高亢的叫声，Charles射了出来。他射的太激烈了，不仅是Erik的手上，Charles的嘴唇上都被溅到了一点儿。他剧烈的喘息着，他的心跳快速的跳动着，Charles闭上眼睛享受了一会儿余韵。Erik等他喘了一会儿，然后他抬起沾满精液的手摸上了Charles的嘴唇，后者转过了头，他们四目相接。Erik摩挲着Charles的嘴唇，迷恋的看着他的颜色，Charles凑了过去，他们开始了疯狂的接吻。

这个吻混合了很多东西，Erik将他对Charles疯狂的迷恋全部都发泄了出来，这差点儿让后者没法承受。他们一起倒在了床上，他们的身体像他们的舌头一样纠缠，他们互相之间撕扯着一切能抓住的东西，他们抚摸着所有能碰触到的对方的肌肤。终于，他们短暂的分开了一下，好脱下自己的衣服。仅仅两个喘息之后，他们又纠缠到了一起，Charles坐在Erik身上的时候就发现他已经硬的发疼了。现在Erik压在他的身上，像是无意识的在他的身上磨蹭，Charles伸出手帮Erik褪下了他的裤子。当他摸上后者的阴茎的时候，Erik从喉咙深处发出了一声嘶吼，这让他们还在交战的嘴都一起震动了一下。Charles被他阴茎的热度烫到了，他微微缩了一下，但Erik立即挺动身子追了上来。

他们完全忘记了时间，不知道多久后，他们分开了一直交缠的嘴。枕头都被他们没来得及吞下的津液打湿了，他们剧烈的喘着气，Erik微微抬起身子，伸手打开了床头柜的抽屉，拿出了润滑剂。Charles没有停止手上的爱抚，他眼睛眨也不眨的看着Erik打开了润滑剂的盖子，挤了一些到手上。他一句话都没说，但手上的动作越来越快，似乎在做无声的催促。这对Erik来说太折磨了，他粗暴的将润滑剂丢在了地上，用力的架起Charles的一条腿，两根手指带着润滑剂直接伸进了他的后穴。

Charles没有控制自己的声音，呻吟在房间里蔓延开来，Erik整个人都在拼命出汗，他不得不伸手捂住Charles的嘴！否则他这样叫下去，难保自己不立即上了他，他不想让Charles受伤。但他低估了Charles的能力，他忘记了他的眼睛也会说话。Erik完全没法移开自己的眼睛，他看着Charles的眼睛里荡出情欲，他看着Charles随着他手指的每个动作变换着身体的角度，他看着Charles的眼睛被泪水和欲望所包围。Erik不是一个圣人，他已经没法再忍了！

随着一个挺动，Erik同时放开了Charles的嘴。可后者没有发出声音，他整个人都痉挛了起来，Erik的阴茎又快又准的达到了他身体可以达到的最深的地方。他没有给Charles的喘息的机会，立即开始了抽插，他动的很快，好像下一秒Charles就会消失一样。Erik从来没有如此粗暴的对待过Charles，他总是温柔而深情，让Charles在床上享受到了最大的快乐。但今天不知道怎么了，他像换了一个人一样，Charles努力调整着自己的呼吸，但他被撞的太厉害，每一次呼吸都会带出一点不由自主的呻吟。最后，他眼眶里的眼泪被撞了下来。

Erik一直看着Charles，他知道自己今天太粗暴了，但他控制不住，他控制不住自己狠狠的占有他。他一直清楚Charles是属于自己的，但他从来没有像今天一样渴望这种确认。当Charles的眼泪滑下来的时候，Erik的理智回来了，他停下了动作，开始温柔的亲吻Charles的眼睛、鼻子、嘴和所有他亲的到地方。

Charles感受到了他的抱歉，其实他一点儿都不介意。他拉起在舔他乳头的Erik，对他露出了一个微笑，同时他收缩了一下后穴。Erik接收到了这个信息，他不再紧绷，Charles没有生气。但他的动作还是恢复了一贯的温柔和耐心，他的阴茎开始在Charles的体内打转，他的手又重新覆盖到了Charles被忽略的阴茎上。Charles又开始了喘息，他的腿抬了起来环上了Erik的腰，这让后者的阴茎能够达到更深的地方。Erik重新俯下身，开始舔舐Charles的胸膛。随着一次又一次的挺动，Charles的呼吸越来越重，Erik的汗水已经顺着他的下巴滴到了前者的胸口上。他们的眼神越来越急切，Erik手上的动作也越来越快。最终Charles先忍不住了，他整个人都向后弯了起来，射精的快感让他的后穴不自主的收缩了起来，Erik没有再忍耐，他一口咬上Charles的脖子，射了出来。

 

当Charles再次睁开眼睛的时候，太阳已经完全把整个屋子照亮了。他还有些迷糊，然后Charles惊叫着想要跳起来，但他的腰和腿都发出了抗议！随着一声呻吟，他重新倒回了床上。Erik本来还睡着，他被Charles的动作惊醒了。

“怎么了，Charles？你没事吧？”Erik有些紧张。

“不……不是我，是你父亲！现在几点了？！”Charles比他还要紧张。

Erik抬头看了看电子钟，放松了下来。“没事，才11:20而已，他的飞机是16:30到。”

Charles如蒙大赦，他放任自己重新陷入柔软的被子里。他突然感觉有点儿重，他看了看身上，好吧！看起来干洗店今天有笔大生意。Erik好笑的看着Charles表情的变化，他忍不住凑过去亲了亲他。

“早，Charles。”

“早，Erik。”

然后他们又接吻了，亲着亲着，Charles感觉被子下面有东西顶着他。

“额……我以为你已经被我榨干了。”

“恩？想要达到这个目标的话，你还需要多多练习。”

他们的腿开始在被子下面交缠。

“可我没力气了。”Charles对着Erik撅撅嘴。

Erik给了他一个坏笑，“这可不一定，亲爱的。不挑战一下怎么知道。”

Charles看着Erik慢慢消失在被子里，他挺起了身子，时间反正还充足。他开始了呻吟，Erik的嘴太神奇了，但自己看不到他的表情有点儿遗憾。于是Charles拉起了被子，盖到了自己的头上，这样他们两个人都待在被窝里了，阳光很充足，透过被子也能把里面照的一清二楚。Erik抬头对着Charles挑了挑眉毛，后者用脚蹭了蹭他的腰，Erik继续专心的舔弄着Charles的阴茎。

如果可以让Charles选择失去一天的记忆的话，他绝对会选这天！随着一声明显的咳嗽，Erik和Charles被吓的从床上跳了起来！怎么会有别人！Erik迅速掀开了被子滚下了床，这导致Charles也完全暴露了，他们手忙脚乱的寻找着可以遮蔽自己的东西。Erik随便抓了一件衣服挡着自己。

“爸爸？！！！你怎么来了！”Erik目瞪口呆。

“额……额……我昨天晚上收到航空公司通知，说下午的航班取消了，如果我必须今天来这里的话就要改签早上的航班。但昨天已经很晚了，所以我只给你发了条短信，今天早上登机前我又发了一条。”年长的Mr. Lensherr非常淡定的解释了自己早来的原因。

Erik还在震惊中，他下意识的去看还在床上的Charles，后者整个人！真的是整个人“唰”的一下子就缩进了被子里，连一根头发都不露。

“我到了之后等了快半小时，想着也许你们……额……你们在忙，所以我就自己过来了。不过我真的要批评你们，即使这里很安全，睡觉的时候不锁门也是不对的。”Mr. Lensherr是个非常称职的家长，即使他的儿子已经成年很久了。不过似乎他的重点有点儿不对。

Erik咽了咽口水，“额……那个……我……我没看手机，爸爸。很抱歉。”

“没关系，反正我自己认识路。”

“额……那……那个……您，您能先在客厅等一下么？我……我和……我和Charles需要整理一下。”

“啊！哦……当然，孩子，不用管我，我一点儿都不介意等你们结束，你们可以慢慢来。不过我可以先和Charles打个招呼么？上次视频之后我就没见过他了。”Mr. Lensherr真是个好父亲，他看起来人很好。

“天哪！爸爸！别再逗他了！你快点去客厅！”Erik立即揭穿了他父亲的恶趣味。

被揭穿的人一点儿羞愧感都没有，他耸了耸肩肩膀，非常体贴的帮他们关上了卧室的门。然后在门口放声大笑起来，Erik看到本来一动不动坚持认为自己不存在的Charles整个人都随着笑声抖了起来。Erik捂住了脸，于是今天穿什么一点儿都不要紧了！怎么让Charles出来才是关键。


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 请不要追究为什么万圣节他们会玩Cosplay

**番外6**

“快点儿，Charles，别闹脾气了。孩子们都等着你。”Erik有些无奈的低头看着这个房子里除了他之外唯一的成年人，但非常的不幸，这个成年人现在有点儿不配合。

Charles拒绝回答这句话，他气鼓鼓的坐在沙发上，眼睛死死盯着面前的轮椅。“这太蠢了！我才不要这样大摇大摆的坐着轮椅出去，然后告诉每一个上前关心我的邻居，我是一个连给走廊换个电灯泡都会摔伤自己脚的人！这太丢脸了！”

Erik今天第三次叹气，他抬头看了看躲在楼梯口的三个孩子。是的，三个孩子。Logan和Scott四天前把Tommy往他家一丢就跑去度假了，Erik想到这里在内心撕了撕牙齿，下次他也要把那两个小家伙扔过去让Logan感受下大家庭的欢乐。他看到Pietro已经兴奋的把衣服都穿好了，今天是万圣节，他等了很久了。Erik摸了摸鼻子，低头继续自己的任务。

“没人会嘲笑你的，Charles。谁都有在家里受伤的时候，这不蠢。”

“但做轮椅就蠢了！我可以一个人待在家里，你带孩子们出去，你应付的来的。Tommy能算个大人他看得住三个Pietro。”Charles还在挣扎。

Erik看了看时间，好吧，他需要强硬一点儿。“可你三个月前错过了Wanda和Pietro的生日会，亲爱的。你不会今天也让他们失望是不是？”

Charles立即怒目而视他，“我没错过！我只是中途不得不去医院而已！Wanda和Pietro都没怪我，你怎么敢用这个让我内疚。”

Erik抬头向楼上使了一个眼色，Wanda接收后立即拉起蹲着的弟弟“噔噔噔”的下楼了。

“我们都穿好衣服了，Erik。可以走了吗？再不走我怕糖果都被别人拿走了。”Wanda叫的是Erik，但她眼睛一直看着Charles。

Erik装模作样的摆出一副纠结的表情，“我想我们不得不留Charles一个人在家了，他拒绝和我们一起去。”

“没有！”Charles立即反驳，“我真的非常想和你们一起去，Wanda。但我行动不方便，你知道的。”

Wanda皱着眉头委屈的瘪瘪嘴。Charles立即一副“天哪！”的样子，谁都知道在家里只有Wanda的委屈对Charles来说才是必杀。但Charles对于自己愚蠢的摔伤还是非常纠结，他还想挣扎一下。

“我想，你坐轮椅挺酷的，Charles叔叔。”Tommy调整了一下自己身上的海盗服，“Pietro和Wanda可是花了好几天帮你改造了一下轮椅，你要是不去的话他们就白干了。”

Charles看看轮椅，再看看一副事不关己样子的Erik，然后再看看面前三个小家伙。他捂住了脸，“千万，别再有什么奇怪的衣服。”

一直非常安静的Pietro听到后一秒钟就跑上了楼，Charles哀嚎了一下，不会真的有衣服吧。

 

事情有些出乎意料，十五分钟前是Charles拒绝出门，而现在另一个成年人出现了状况。

“Pietro！你的美术课到底是怎么得到A的，我需要和你的老师好好谈谈。”Erik表情严肃的看着自己的养子，似乎问题非常严重。

被盯着的人毫无自觉，“我觉得这很酷啊！你看我和Wanda，我们是快银和红巫女，Charles是X教授，那你不是万磁王还能是谁？”

Erik看着振振有词的Pietro，表情纠结的让一旁的Charles差点儿把轮椅笑散架。

“我知道这挺酷的，但我想我可以和Charles一样，我可以穿着日常的衣服。你说别人一看这个轮椅就知道Charles是谁了，那我推着他，别人肯定也知道我是谁。”Erik开始一本正经的胡说八道了，但他今天坚决不可以穿着那套绛紫色的所谓战服出门，这会是他人生中最羞耻的事情。

“你不喜欢吗？”Pietro也开始有样学样的瘪了瘪嘴。

Erik像Charles几分钟前一样，捂住了自己的脸。

 

最终这个问题得到了解决，这是一个民主而和谐的家庭，投票权是基本权利。Charles看了看在前面蹦跳着的三个孩子，Tommy带着两个小点儿的孩子在一家家的敲门。每家每户门前都被各种绚丽的南瓜灯和其他霓虹灯点亮，偶尔跑过身边的孩子穿着各种奇装异服，留给他一串笑声，Erik在他的身后推着轮椅。虽然是夜晚，但天气很好，一抬头就能看到现在不太能看到的星星。偶尔有些风吹起来，一些落叶在车轮下打着转。Charles仰头想看看Erik，后者在出来的这一个小时里没有说过话。

“行了，亲爱的。别板着脸了，严肃的表情无助于你摆脱这套装扮。”Charles其实非常同情自己的丈夫，但他的语调里有藏不住的幸灾乐祸。

三个孩子在一户人家前停了下来，Charles感觉到轮椅也停了下来，他们没有跟的很紧。一整个晚上都是孩子们自己轮流去敲门的，Charles看着一向害羞的Pietro在Tommy和Wanda的鼓励下主动去敲门，然后被各种被他萌到的人抱来抱去捏来捏去的。Charles非常安静的看着，他知道Erik也在看。一会儿后，孩子们继续向前，但他的轮椅没动。

Charles等了一会儿，“我以为你想快点儿结束这个夜晚，Erik。”他笑着说道。

Erik还是没有回答，他放开了轮椅，走到了Charles的面前。他穿着一套丑的难以言表的衣服，头上带着一个更加丑的头盔。Charles清楚的知道，在过去的一个小时里，只要是经过他们的人都会把自己的笑声送给他们。但Charles没法移开自己的眼睛，不管Erik看上去有多可笑，他永远有能让自己移不开目光的魔法。

“你不应该由着孩子们胡闹，Charles。”Erik的声音低沉而严肃，他的双手撑着轮椅的扶手上，弯下了腰，他的目光和他的声音一样。“我在孩子们心中的威信力如果打折了，下次就没人能帮你看住他们了。”

Charles完全没有被他吓到，他的目光又仔细看了一遍Erik的装扮。“我敢保证，Erik。你的形象非常威严，孩子们绝对不敢不完成作业，不吃蔬菜或者干任何家庭守则上不允许的事情。”如果他的面部表情不是那么纠结的话，Erik一定会相信他的。

“以后绝对要禁止孩子们看乱七八糟的漫画！”Erik终于将情绪写到了脸上。

Charles叹了一口气，“那不是乱七八糟的漫画，Erik。我们挑选过的，孩子们知道暴力解决不了任何问题，哲学的思考才是唯一的途径。”

Erik挑了挑眉毛，“你听起来真像X教授。”他压低了一点儿身子，Charles的呼吸都能拍打到他的脸上。

“恩……谢谢夸奖，伟大的万磁王殿下。”Charles没有躲，Erik靠近的味道让他收起了戏谑的表情。

“那么……”Erik微微移动了一下，他的鼻子似有似无的蹭着Charles的脸颊。“英明的X教授是否能告诉我，我现在在想什么？”

Charles的手抬了起来，“你知道的，你带着头盔。”他的声音又恢复了一点儿调笑。

“那就看看你是不是比X教授还厉害？”Erik继续蹭着。

Charles闭起眼睛享受了一下，他们站的地方路灯没有照耀到，即使能被看到，Charles也不觉得有谁能阻止他们。远处断断续续的传来孩子们对糖果的热烈讨论。他的手扶上了Erik的手臂，然后慢慢向上，最后贴在了头盔外面。Erik稍稍褪开了一点儿距离，他们重新对视。他们互相望了好一会儿，好像Charles真的在试着读Erik的脑子一样。

一会儿后，Charles往前凑了一点儿，“你想在十五分钟内结束这场愚蠢的活动，然后在半小时内带着孩子们回到家，一个小时内让他们都躺到床上去，然后让我也躺到床上去。或许，不一定要是床？”

Erik的眼睛里迸发出一丝Charles再也熟悉不过的火光，然后他笑了起来。Erik将他们之间最后一点儿距离消灭了，他的嘴唇贴着Charles的。

“其实我只想吻吻你，”他每说一个字，他们的嘴唇就纠缠一下。“至于你说的那些，我想在我吻你的时候我才会想到。”

回答他的是Charles一阵发自喉咙的闷笑，“哦，那看起来我真的要比X教授厉害了，我还能预……”

 

微风还是偶尔会拂过，Erik带着谁看到都会笑的头盔，穿着简直没人能忍受的衣服。但对Charles来说，这个世上没有任何其他的人可以这样吻他了。不远处的Tommy举起自己的胳膊，海盗服宽大的袖子盖住了Wanda和Pietro的脸。

“我想，你们谁都不想明天吃一整根胡萝卜对么？”袖子快速的动了一下。“那我想我们最好在半个小时之内回家，我们要加快速度了，伙伴们。”

Tommy拉着另外两个孩子转身，向下一家进发。


End file.
